<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because Happy Is What Happens by DarnGoshit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372496">Because Happy Is What Happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnGoshit/pseuds/DarnGoshit'>DarnGoshit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Super minor tho), A LOT of Angst, Abusive Relationships, Adultery, Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Child Neglect, Crying, Fake Character Death, How Do I Tag, I think? Does this count?, Implied/Referenced Sex, I’m tagging angst again, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romans having a time, Sander Sides AU, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Underage Drinking, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Wicked AU, Yelling, You heard me, and you know, but like, corrupt political figures because this is Wicked, eh, inspired by the musical, it starts out without the angst and then Janus knows things about emotions, theyre just mentioned, yeah it sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarnGoshit/pseuds/DarnGoshit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a love story.”</p>
<p>“This is a tragedy.”</p>
<p>(It’s a Wicked AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders (Temporary), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders (One-sided), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Go, please, you have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re going to come for you.” They never listened. Why weren’t they listening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you, dead or not.” They glanced away. He knew that they were being tugged along. Why wouldn’t they </span>
  <em>
    <span>just go</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ll be here soon. You can’t stay. They’ll see you.” Why wouldn’t they leave? Please, God, let them leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come with us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They did. Their face fell, but they weren’t leaving and they needed to go because they would be here soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock at the door. Time was out. Soon was here too soon. He pushed them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go. Stay together, please. You’ll be safe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Roman?” asked the door. Roman put on his best smile and turned to the door to answer it. The knocking should have covered his whispers. “Are you there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Roman told the munchkin as he opened the door. They were so short, Roman had to practically hunch over to look them in their eye. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s wonderful news! Truly wonderful!” Roman didn’t flinch, because there wasn’t any reason to. This news was wonderful, he was sure. Not twisted, or terribly amoral, or just wrong. No, Roman was sure this news was good. “You’ll never believe it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has Sir. Janus returned?” Roman asked hopefully, because he didn’t know the answer. He didn’t. Why would he? There was no way for Roman to know what this munchkin was talking about. “Is the celebration back on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, he hasn’t.” Roman let his face fall in disappointment, as he turned away from the door. He was met with his vanity, the mirror slamming him with memories. “He is still missing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What news that isn’t that could possibly be good?” Roman dropped his head to his chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re sad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very sad. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And there was reason to be. The world was falling apart, and he was about to be told that his ex was still missing after killing his other secret ex.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(Were they an ex? Did it really count?)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Roman,” the munchkin said, and Roman turned his head to look at them, hoping his eyes fully showed how dejected and vulnerable he was feeling. He needed to be the pinnacle of somebody who was about to break, but could still be mended by the right words. “Sir. Janus has killed the witch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Roman gasped, leaning forward to excitedly hold the munchkin’s (should he know his name?) hands. Roman jumped a little, smiling wildly. “Is it true? He’s dead, as in gone, as in never to return again?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” The munchkin looked breathless, like Roman touching them was in itself an act of charity and miracelism. “Yes! Sir. Janus melted him, with the water, just like the myths said.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>People are so empty headed these days.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman shook off the thought, the memory, rather, and jumped away, pulling on a cloak. He would need to make an appearance. The witch was dead, after all, and people needed someone to thank. Who better than Roman of Princes? The Wizard couldn’t be there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess he really was unclean,” Roman joked, before turning serious and tugging on his clothes. He had so many mirrors, but it was nothing compared to what he’d had when he was little. That seemed so long ago. Roman could barely go five minutes without looking into his reflection. He glanced in it now to see that the munchkin was staring. He waved a hand. “Fetch me my wand. I need to make a bubble.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, Mr. Roman.” He frowned at the name, but didn’t speak a word. Why did they all insist on calling him that? His name was Roman, or Roman of Princes, but Mr. Roman? It was overly formal and just reminded him of poor little Logan, asking for a dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He never did get that dance, did he? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman shrugged, not very satisfied of how he looked, but deciding it would work. These people would worship anything with a wand and a smile. It really was a wonder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The munchkin was back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your wand, Mr. Roman.” They bowed, like he was the Wizard or something. Did you bow for the Wizard? He couldn’t care less, that man was evil. ‘Long to be a father,’ his royal ass. “I’m very sorry I took so long.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman barely glanced down at them as he snatched the wand up after crossing the room. He inspected it, mentally thinking of changes for the future. It really wasn’t plain at all, but Roman just couldn’t be satisfied. After all, he could use magic now. He could have anything he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Almost anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that.” Roman looked over to the munchkin. They were practically quivering in fear. It would be funny, if it wasn’t so sad. “I want to say… Jerry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t, but Jerry didn’t need to know that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Boq, Mis- er, Roman of Princes,” Jerry said. Roman rolled his eyes and looked at the wand for a bit longer. He needed to get out there. The terrace would work for that. “But Jerry works.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because it’s your name now. You’re not a chikieswizzler. Close my door.” Roman glared at the terrace doors, swishing his wand and hoping he wasn’t being cheated. Much to his luck, a magic bubble did appear, and he was soon inside. Going up. Up. Up. Up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Say what you would of Oz, but Roman would always say that word traveled fast. The whole town looked like it had suddenly been told that they were going to be given millions in jewels. Even so high in the air, he could see them. Banners, confetti, people dancing and laughing. They were probably asking what he had. Was he really dead? Gone? The witch-hunt was over?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was terrifying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drew closer to the heart. All of the city was partying. It was beautiful, gorgeous, awe-inspiring. They were gathering as a whole, as a unit, as a people, fully bonded by these events and with one strong will. They were coming together, to celebrate the death of the witch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roman whispered the strange words that he was told had real meaning in another world, letting his voice be heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fellow Ozians.” All of them stopped, looking to him for the many things he couldn’t give. He would give. “Let us be happy, and thankful, for our own Sir. Janus, my fiance. He has, as you’ve heard, melted and killed the witch!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A cheer. Joyus screams. A feeling, absolute euphoria. Over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>death. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After these long nights, and scary days, your beliefs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>beliefs, have triumphed again!” Roman roared it. They needed this. He needed this. Needed it to be believed. “Good has overcome the evil once again. Oz has survived this, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrorist.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was a terrorist. Sitting on his high, mighty throne of green, saying that he wanted what was best. Giving Roman everything he shouldn’t have. Everything Roman had prayed to have.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This wicked witch, as every should, has died alone. He won’t be grieved for, and won’t be missed, but he will be remembered.” Roman took in a breath. This was so hard. He wasn’t allowed to cry, though. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>cry. Roman didn’t deserve it. “To show what happens when you choose to be wicked. You end up alone and sad, nothing more than a defeated warning. And to everyone who has thought of going down this path, remember,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He brushed his hair back in an attempt to discreetly wipe his eyes. God, he was in no position to do this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one mourns the wicked!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They cheered again, echoing his words and screaming out others. Roman let himself be quiet, moving on to a spot closer to the ground to watch. There would probably be festivities all week. The witch was dead after all. The horrible, murdering, sociopathic witch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman?” Roman flinched, and looked over at a local. It was his name, yes, but it was still unusual to be addressed by someone he didn’t know. “Is something wrong, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just… thinking.” He was laying down, his hands under his head, as he looked up at the bright blue sky. It was disturbingly pretty. “Are people born wicked, or is it something that happens overtime?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good save, Roman. Good save.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and turned to face the civilian. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, he was born like everyone else was born, with a mother and a father.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry about leaving you. I’d stay if I could, really, darling, but they need me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just go, honey. I’ll be fine, it’s just one night.” One night of fun. Sorry, my dearest, but there’s nothing you can do to keep me down. He’s just so… intimate? No, that wasn’t right.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, but I’ll miss you every moment. Don’t have too much fun, my heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She giggled. Oh, the irony.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No promises.” A boop, to sell it. He needed to leave. “Now go! You’ll be late.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wish you could come with me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, just go!” He’ll be here soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fine, fine. I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Goodbye, my love.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, they weren’t perfect, of course,” Roman reasoned to the Ozian. “They must have had issues.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your last night?” She asked.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You got it, lovely. One night.” So many lies. It felt intoxicating. “Go ahead, have a drink.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Drunk sex, now that’s a treat.” She smiled into the wine. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Five wines later and she was smiling like a fool.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Here, drink this,” he whispered. “It’ll make you feel wonderful.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was wonderful. A deep green that made her laugh lightly and her heart beat beat beat. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A night later and she still felt it in her stomach.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the moment he was born, he was set apart, to be thought of as different,” Roman told them. They blinked, obviously confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Roman laughed, loud and full. It wasn’t quite whole, but it was close. As close as he could be right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever see him?” They shook their head, and Roman remembered his place. His part in all of this. “You’re lucky. His skin… it was…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sweetheart? My water just broke. I’m in a lot of pain.” She sounded detached. Was that bad?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, oh god! Lay down, you can do this, come on.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Push!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, brown hair, wonderful. Wait. What, what is that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She felt panic run through her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What is it? What’s wrong?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is it an omen?” He was muttering. She hated when he muttered. “A sign?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Loveliest, what is it?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s the baby…” What was wrong? “His skin. It’s…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Green.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re kidding,” the Ozian said. What a joke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not,” Roman told them. “Imagine that. You’re born the only person alive with green skin, deemed evil since the start, would you turn out well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t turn into a witch!” they whispered angrily. Roman rolled his head away from looking at them. Oh well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go party. Leave me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Roman?” Roman sat up a little. A new player. Oh joy. “I was wondering, if, well, if the rumors were true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Oh no. They knew. The nights, the looks, the lies, everything. They’d seen through him, he was ruined. If they knew about the witch and what had happened. What he had done...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it true that… you were friends?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A no was on his tongue and then he paused. Friends. Is that what they were? It didn’t seem right. But hadn’t he said just that? Hadn’t he called him his best friend?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Roman carefully picked the words. “It depends on what you mean by friends. Our paths did cross, once or twice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When? Was he fearsome? Did he leave a scar?” They all were looking now. Roman blinked at the sudden attention. He had left a scar, but not a physical one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, everything was fearsome then. I was in a rather fearsome place.” He grinned, leaning into the story like it was second nature. They all started whispering, and one brave man stood and asked the question they were all dying to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where? Where did you meet, Roman of Princes?” He took in a breath, only to sigh deeply and look off, like the dramatic person he had always been. Anyone could tell you that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In high school.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I get it, I get it,” Remus told him. Virgil tried to ignore their interactions. Whenever his father even looked at Remus, it was with love, no matter what Remus said. It just seemed like a giant billboard of affection while he was holding up a tiny flag labeled ‘please love’. “I’ll write every night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wheeled towards Virgil as he waved their father off. Virgil huffed, pulling his hood over his face and turning away. He’d been doing it forever. Told to do it, too. Cover your face, it’s unnatural. Pull your hood down, they’re staring. Can you not show off your skin here, Virgil? It’s rude. It was the only reason he had a hoodie, according to them. Because his comfort was the last priority. Scratch that, it wasn’t even on the list.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, look up, Virge, we’re here,” Remus said. Virgil smiled at him. Remus never did seem to care about Virgil’s skin, though it might be a side effect of the whole ‘I’m also different because you killed my legs!’ thing. It’s hard to be mad at someone who was just as different as you. They were all just lonely, weren’t they? “We made it. Dear old Shiz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Virgil said, taking his first look around. High walls and tall windows. The whole place just seemed to whisper that it was 1000 years old, even though it looked so well kept it could have been made yesterday. People had already started to gather, and it seemed like they were taking turns staring at him. “It’s definitely old.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed quiet for a while, Virgil staring at his feet and Remus humming something beside him. He enjoyed their silences. Usually, Remus was as random as possible, saying things that made Virgil want to cringe and laugh at the same time. Silence and shoes were easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t want to risk looking up, he knew what was happening. The whispers. The stares. The laughter. It was the same everywhere. They didn’t see a person. They saw a </span>
  <em>
    <span>green </span>
  </em>
  <span>person. They didn’t think that he should be here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he shouldn’t be. He wasn’t there because he could do magic, no, he hated that he could do magic. Everyone hated that he could do magic. He hurt people when he did magic. Pushed them away and silenced them. He was there because Remus got accepted, and somebody needed to watch his back. That was Virgil. Virgil had one job, looking after his brother, no matter what. He was the reason Remus was even an option of getting targeted, so he needed to make sure that Remus wasn’t. Who cared that it wasn’t even his fault he was green? So he shouldn’t have looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, as you probably know, he looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was met with too much. Way too much. There were so many people and they probably thought he was hideous. Abnormal. Supernatural. Unusual. Dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it normal to breathe this much and not be getting any air? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands were shaking on his shoulders and he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t breathe, couldn't breathe. Danger. So much danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were they going to hurt him? His father talked about that. Witch hunts. He was so unusual it really wasn’t a question. He was a witch. They hunted witches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that memory was distant and the staring was right then and everything needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” Remus. Remus? He sounded hurt. Far away. Did Virgil hurt him? Virgil didn’t want to hurt him. Remus was his brother. His own flesh and blood. Virgil took a deep breath and looked around. The air finally seeped towards his lungs even though they protested it. Everyone was staring at him, openly and silently this time. No whispers. It was worse. Remus was fifty feet away, backed against a wall. Crooked and looking breathless. Virgil knew what he was going to say before he said it. “You did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil felt himself shaking again, bile rising in his throat. He did it. He’d used magic. He silenced them all and now he was going to be thrown out of school because of this terrible thing he couldn’t control. Good job, Virgil. You really did yourself good. Within ten minutes this time!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung his head low, preparing himself for the worst, before the most cheerful voice sounded through the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Virgil’s head snapped up. A man was standing on the stairs, gorgeous blue eyes, round glasses, and light brown hair that bounced with every word. His skin was covered in freckles and that’s just what Virgil noticed in a few seconds. “Oh my goodness gracious, I think we have a witch in this school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t know how to respond when he was suddenly inches away from… whoever this was. He was a weird type of handsome. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> handsome, that was undeniable, but it seemed off somehow. His smile was a little too wide. His eyes a little too happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll write at once to the Wizard. You’re practically a miracle when it comes to teaching magic!” The Wizard. The one and only. The most respected and loved person in all of Oz. And all Virgil had to do was freak out and he would meet him? If that was true, why wasn’t he on a throne being served peeled grapes? “Now, what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil.” A couple snickers, but he could ignore it because he was going to meet the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wizard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Screw his name. He could be named something like John. That wasn’t even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>name </span>
  </em>
  <span>and yet he wanted it now because the Wizard could give him practically anything he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love it!” Virgil couldn’t help but smile, the man's happiness was so infectious. “I’m Patton, and I’ll be right back. Oh, this is just amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton ran off, and Remus wheeled over, frowning slightly. Virgil couldn’t care less. He was going to meet the Wizard. Remus could slap him across the face and he would still be smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since he was a baby, there were two things Virgil was sure of. 1, people hated him because he was different, and 2, people loved the Wizard because he was too. The Wizard could do magic and make people better, and Virgil was the person in need of getting better. But if what Patton said was true, that Virgil was on his way to meeting him, well, Virgil was still smiling. If it worked out, and he so hoped it would, he could befriend him, he could end up famous and loved, and never shunned by his own blood. His father would love him. Would… forgive him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good news!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The witch!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It’s wonderful!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil stumbled a little. It was messy, and hazy, but that felt like a vision. A true one, too. Was that what a vision felt like? All of Oz, celebrating him, for what he was. Some day in the future. Even the judgemental munchkins would be there. Cheering over him and smiling, speeches given, the Wizard smiling over it proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe… maybe the Wizard would… </span>
  <em>
    <span>rid </span>
  </em>
  <span>him of it. This. The green that swallowed his skin and dyed his fate. Other way around? It didn’t matter. The simple thought of maybe, just maybe, having normal looking skin… it was amazing. Of course, Virgil didn’t think of that as the end goal. It was just a happy little byproduct that wouldmaybechangehislifeandmakehimfinallyokaywithhimselfwhoknowsthough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, everybody was swarming something by the door. Virgil looked over, but all he saw were way too many bags and a clatter of feet trying to get there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who needed that many bags? Seriously, who?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, hello. Wonderful to see you, like your hair, hate the dress.” Oh. Oh God, whoever this was he’d have to avoid, they sounded awful. No wonder the munchkins loved them. Mixing with whoever was behind that crowd was a bad idea. “Move over, please, thank you, oh my.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil caught sight of him as the crowds practically parted to let him through. He was wheeling a suitcase and was decked out in the most pompous outfit he had ever seen in his life. The man stopped and took a deep breath, before setting his suitcase down and sighing. He turned to Patton, when had he gotten there? and smiled. Patton bounced on his toes a little, shaking his hand emphatically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, I’m assuming?” Patton asked, smiling broadly. Did he do anything but smile? Roman nodded, and looked around again. Virgil got the feeling he should know who he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Daddy arranged the suite, do you know when I’m allowed to go?” Virgil made a gagging motion, and Remus snickered, before mocking Romans hand motions with an over-the-top look on his face. Virgil covered his mouth with a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, about that…” Everyone turned to face Patton, and Roman looked about ready to murder him for that tone. Virgil rolled his eyes and leaned against Remus’ chair. Remus hated whenever he did that, but Virgil told him it was just because he couldn’t stand Virgil being taller. “There was an issue, but you still have one of the best rooms! The arrangements are right over there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Patton pointed to a paper close to Virgil, they started to rush over. He barely made it out alive. There were squeals and hugs. A couple people stormed off angrily. Roman, of course, announced loudly where his room was, and that he was going immediately to make sure it was as pretentious as his own mind state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took many minutes, but Virgil finally got to the list. He scanned it once. He scanned it twice. On the third time, he turned to Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you see my name?” His anxious question was met with an eye roll and a smirk. Remus looked at the list for a couple seconds, before he frowned. He stayed frozen before shrugging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Virgil jumped at Patton’s sudden question. He hoped that it was a one time thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m not listed,” Virgil said, trying to pull his hood over his face again. Patton blinked a couple times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well that’s an easy fix! Why didn’t you say anything?” Patton faced the crowd of people that still remained in the room. Virgil started to back up against the wall, not knowing what was about to happen. “Would anybody be willing to share a room with Virgil here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody raised their hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one? Come on, somebody needs to.” Paton crossed his arms, as people nudged each other. Virgil wanted to disappear. Maybe if he leaned far enough into the wall he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I will! I will!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>What.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Roman, standing there, flailing his hand around and smiling. So many people gasped, it sounded like a choir after a long note. Virgil swore he saw a girl wave excitedly at him. Did he know what he had agreed to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Roman! How charitable of you.” Patton tugged on Virgil's arm, dragging him over. Roman took a long, shameless look over Virgil, obvious disgust playing his features. Virgil missed his wall. “Virgil, Roman. Roman, Virgil. Thank you so, so much for volunteering. I don’t know how this even happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, about that.” Virgil's blood ran cold. He didn’t need this. To be rejected in front of the whole student body by the most popular person to ever exist, especially not before school had even started.The rest of the year was going to be family dinner all over again. Small glares and not-quite offensive questions, except from that one relative. That was Patton. “What, exactly, did I volunteer for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To share a room with Virgil here,” Patton said, gesturing towards him. Virgil waved. “Something went wrong with the paperwork, and he didn’t manage to get a room assigned.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Roman said, happiness practically pouring off of him. He’s kidding, of course, Roman looked like he had just been told his wife had died at sea. “Well, Virgil, right this way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a very, very, long year.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roman: exists</p><p>Virgil: I suddenly feel very angry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear everyone who ever heard the song “What is This Feeling” and though of Prinxiety,</p><p>This is for you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why did you agree to this?” Virgil asked. Roman shrugged. In truth, it was because he wanted to volunteer for something, show off how much he was willing to help, but Virgil didn’t need to know that. It wasn’t especially good to do things just to improve his chances to get into a class. If Roman had known that he was agreeing to sharing a room with someone who was, well, it was hard to describe. Virgil was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, Virgil looked…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How could he phrase this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His skin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>green.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make any sense. How do you get born with green skin? Did he dye it? Did his pregnant mother drink a magic soup made from a green flower and that made him green? Was it plain old magic? He’d heard that Virgil was magic. He certainly looked the part. No offense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman himself loved magic, but not the type Virgil did. Virgil hurt people. Roman wanted to create magic bubbles and puppy dogs. That was his ultimate dream. To live in a magic bubble above everyone else with unlimited puppy dogs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daddy always said that he could just buy Roman a bunch of puppies, but it really wasn’t the same. They wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman wanted puppies that would stay puppies forever, that only existed because Roman let them. Not that he ever wouldn’t! No, that seemed more like Virgil's type of idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t want to cause any trouble, so I’ll just stay out of your way, and you stay out of mine,” Virgil told him, and Roman scoffed. The nerve this boy had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he had to at least try to be friends. Besides, Virgil would give in eventually. Everyone loved him. It was his third personality trait, followed by singing and that he was super, super nice and modest. His third and a half trait was that he was good at counting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distantly, he wondered what Virgil’s three top personality traits were. If Roman had to guess, it would be green, anxious, and magic. It was very far away, though, of course. He wouldn’t wonder that consciously. Of course not. Why would he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was something about Virgil. Roman had this… this feeling, like a small flame inside. It had a name, it had to, but Roman couldn’t think of it. Oh well, it’d come to him. Maybe tomorrow, or after, but it would. He was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, I don’t know what you think is happening, but I’ll tell you what is.” Virgil looked over, a frown on his lips and his eyebrows tugging low. “We’re sharing a room, not a highway. We’re going to get into each other’s space.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, just don’t mess with anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled and nodded, opening the room’s door for Virgil. A small thanks answered it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing, Veevee?” Roman asked, leaning over the back of Virgil’s chair. He had a piece of parchment and was writing aggressively. His writing looked like it had crawled out of hell. Not that it was illegible, no, it was that it had a certain jagged type style, like his own edgy personality and wardrobe dripped into everything he did, including his handwriting. It was so very irritating. “Writing to the wicked— oops! I mean, writing to your father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil elbowed him, causing Roman to jump off the chair. He gripped his stomach for a second, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before straightening up fully. Virgil was strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling him that Remus is safe,” Virgil said, rolling the paper up and standing to put it into the mail slot. “Not that it’s any of your business. And don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see?” Roman asked, reaching out to grab it, but Virgil was quicker. He jumped forward and put it into the bin before Roman could manage to get a hold on it. Well, there it goes, Roman. Any chance to know anything personal about your roommate. “Aw, don’t be like that. I just wanted to read it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And invade my personal space? No thanks.” Virgil turned away from him, and Roman groaned. They had shared a room for three nights, and it was practically torture. Virgil had yelled at him about his abundance of mirrors, and Roman had been nothing but kind. It was so hard, too. He just had to share his room with the freak show of the school, didn’t he? Virgil had </span>
  <em>
    <span>green skin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and whenever he got upset he would do magic. Well, he didn’t know if that was true, but his friend said it was, so it didn’t really matter. Virgil was impossible. And it wasn’t like he could ignore him, even his writing was loud. Scratch scratch scratch, I hate you. Maybe it was Mormon code, he heard that was a thing that witches used. Silently cursing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t talk to Roman at all, and when he did, it was to tell him to go away. Or to complain about Roman. Was it really his fault that he had a wondrous life no one else did? Or that he loved to look at himself because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he looked good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you could at least try to be nice,” Roman told him. Despite what he said, Roman couldn’t deny the truth. Every time he looked at Virgil, he felt something. A rush, a heat, a sudden race in his heart. And it was pretty obvious what it was at this point. Sure, it hadn’t come to him immediately, but after spending hours upon hours in close proximity with Virgil, there really wasn’t a question in Roman’s mind what this strong, persistent, feeling inside him really was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Absolute. Hate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Virgil turned, crossing his arms and glaring up at him. It was rather funny, when you really thought about it. This angry, emo witch trying to scare him off when he’s four inches, at the least, shorter than him. “And you could try acting like you weren’t in charge of everything. But wait! That’s impossible.” Virgil stalked past him, starting to make his bed in sharp, angry motions. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I do not like you.” Roman followed Virgil’s lead, making his own bed. Why did he think that volunteering was a good idea? Why had he jumped at the opportunity, instead of waiting and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>what was going on? If he had just been selfish for five more minutes, for once in his life, he wouldn’t have been in this mess. But no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The feeling is mutual, Princey.” That! That was the other thing Virgil did. He refused to call him Roman, settling on a mocking nickname that annoyed Roman to no end.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Princey. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Oh, actually, I take it back. You don’t like me, whereas I </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we’re playing that game now?” Roman threw his comforter down, rolling over his bed to face Virgil over his. Virgil didn’t spare him a glance, the absolute jerk. What, was the comforter that interesting? Did he find the school crest to be captivating? The man had no shame, huh? “I abhor you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I detest you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t bear you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I recoil at the sight of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock sounded at the door, saving Roman from having to come up with a new term for ‘dislike’. He answered it quickly, grateful for the excuse, hearing the shuffle of a bag as Virgil packed up his and continued to get ready. Roman opened the door to find his friends, ready to start the day. He let out a long sigh of relief and hugged them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t believe how happy I am to see you,” Roman said, welcoming them in. Remy and Emile, two people he had known all of his life. “It’s a nightmare here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has he used magic on you yet?” Remy whispered and Roman shook his head. “Oh, good, it takes way too long to break in a best friend. I did not want to do that again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman laughed, and turned around. Virgil was standing there, inches away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman screamed, falling back into his friends. He grumbled and pulled them over to his bed to sit down. Virgil was the one laughing now, apparently he took great pride in sneaking up on people. Probably did it for sport.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classes started in an hour, so they had time. They could talk, share information, maybe set something up. Besides, Virgil could overhear them for all he cared. What would he do? Run and tell his brother? Oh no. What ever would Roman do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Roman asked Remy. Emile wasn’t much for gossip, but he’d join eventually. “Any news?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I wish. Everybody is still buzzing over the green skinned witch that got paired with the most popular guy in school.” Virgil made a noise at that, but Roman didn’t acknowledge it. “Besides, it’s only been a couple days, nothing interesting even could happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, have you met my roommate?” Roman joked. Remy let out a laugh, but Emile just looked over Roman’s shoulder. Virgil was probably having a fit, not that Roman cared. Had Virgil cared when he’d smashed one of Roman’s mirrors? No. He hadn’t. “He’s already made an enemy out of half the school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver ran down Roman’s spine. He blinked, before looking at his friends, who seemed to have felt it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Emile asked, shaking out his arms. Roman shrugged, but turned to glare at Virgil, who was in the bathroom. Yes glaring at the wall counter. Probably eavesdropping to make his pathetic life seem adventurous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, he used </span>
  <em>
    <span>magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Remy said, and Roman felt his eyes widen. His lips turned slightly upward before he started to laugh. He couldn’t help himself. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Everyone was so scared of this guy and all he could do was make them shiver? Oh, watch out bullies, you’re really going to get it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman!” Emile reprimanded, and Roman gasped. He attempted to sit up, trying to breathe in deeply and not start losing himself again. It took time, but he eventually managed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, really guys, I don’t know what came over me.” Roman bit his lip to stop himself from laughing again. “It’s just… he made us shiver. Big deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remy gasped and slapped Roman’s arm. Roman rolled his eyes. Leave it to Remy to resort to physical violence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s kidding, he’s kidding. Remy was just shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl, that was nothing.” Remy glanced around before he leaned in. “A few days ago, before you arrived, he straight up silenced the common room. His brother flew, like, fifty feet and against a wall. And we didn’t even do anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention Mr. Patton’s response,” Emile grumbled, finally joining them on the bed. “He practically fell over himself just to congratulate him on how he could do magic. Talking about the Wizard and miracles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s a miracle,” Roman said, glaring again at the bathroom door. “A miracle he’s survived this long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Virgil grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. Honestly, what a villain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Remy called, suddenly ten feet away and holding something with his back to them. When did he move? “What happened here? Did his reflection break it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. The smashed mirror. Right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That? I tried to put it on his side of the room.” Roman shrugged and looked away, deciding on his bed's headboard as his focus. “He yelled about taking it down before it cracked on its own. He freaked out about.” He fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Such </span>
  </em>
  <span>a nuisance. I replaced it, but that time he just punched it.” The fight was still fresh. Virgil screaming about how egotistical he was, having to see himself all the time, Roman screaming about how he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Virgil, if he didn’t look like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew. Alright, let’s go.” Remy tossed the mirror back where it was. “We have class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Mr. Sanders.” Roman rolled off the bed, grabbing his bag and headed towards the door. “He’s the goat, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and he teaches history.” Aw, Emile was so helpful sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long day. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil hated Shiz. First, he loses it and his magic does… whatever it was that his magic did. Second, he isn’t even assigned a room, which brings him to third, he gets assigned to a room with Roman Upland, who was the worst person alive. Fourth, he had to listen to him and his friends trash talk him right in Virgil’s dorm, and fifth, everyone now hated him because Roman hated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>History was okay, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He actually knew the answers. His hand would shoot up, and he’d get to answer. Maybe Mr. Sanders would take pity and let Virgil stay in for lunch. Sure, in the past two weeks, he hadn’t, but he could get lucky. He didn’t want to face the courtyard again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle down, now, class. Your essays were very good, especially your take on magic’s genetics, Raman,” Mr. Sanders said, and a few kids started to chuckle. Every class, Mr. Sanders would pronounce Roman’s name wrong, and every class, Roman would get mad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, sir, it’s Roman. With a Ro.” Virgil </span>
  <em>
    <span>ro</span>
  </em>
  <span>lled his eyes. “I’ve told you so many times. Every other teacher pronounces it just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil growled a little, before turning to face him. ‘Raman’ needed to be knocked down a peg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe pronouncing your name isn’t the most important thing in his life right now,” Virgil snapped, glaring at him. Mr. Sanders jumped a little, but Roman didn’t do more than huff. “Maybe he just likes to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how passive of you,” Roman said lightly, and Virgil swore some kid said ‘burn’. It really wasn’t. Like, really. “Breaking news! Virgil cares about how some of us have differences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Oh, right. The teacher. “Please, there’s no need to fight. But, Virgil does have a point. I am the only faculty member who is an animal.” He moved to the chalkboard, which had dates and information. “After a famine in Oz, people were hungry and angry, and needed someone to blame. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>scapegoat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you will.” He chuckled, and so did some of the students. Mr. Sanders reached a hand up to turn the chalkboard over. “They chose— oh, oh gosh. Um, well. Class dismissed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chalkboard, while deceivingly normal on one side, had a large lettered message on the other side. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Animals should be seen and not heard!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Underlined, twice, and circled. It was impossible to miss. Virgil jumped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who did it?” They shook their heads. Most of them looked too shaken to even answer. “Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, please. Don’t yell in my honour.” They all left. All of the,. No interrogation. Nothing. How could they get away with this? And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>letting </span>
  </em>
  <span>them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned towards his teacher, walking forward to put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t have a class after this, it was an odd day. Evens he would rush to leave, like everyone else, but not today. All he had to worry about was lunch, and that wasn’t a priority. Even if it did make him shiver at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let it get to you. I mean, I always do, but you’re better than that.” Mr. Sanders smiled. Virgil felt useful, then. Like the fact that he could make someone smile meant that maybe he wasn’t as awful as he thought. That maybe he was good. It spurred him on, giving him courage. “Would you like to share my lunch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that, Mr. Thropp.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil beamed, and went and got his bag. He took out a candy bar before outstretching the bag to Mr. Sanders, who took his soda with a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Virgil. The news that’s been going around, it’s terrible.” Mr. Sanders sat down on the bench, gesturing for Virgil to follow. “There’s talk of a professor who can’t even talk anymore. All he can manage is a screech, like some cave dwelling species. And they did it to him, Virgil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt simultaneously perfect and wrong to eat chocolate to the words. On one hand, it was sad, and chocolate was good for that. It was. However, it was super sad, and chocolate was not sad at all, and that made Virgil feel a little guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something happening, something very bad, to all the animals of Oz,” Mr. Sanders said, and Virgil left his guilt behind because this wasn’t good and he needed the chocolate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If what you’re saying is true, you have to tell the Wizard. He’ll help.” Virgil set down his bag, and turned towards Mr. Sanders to make sure he knew that he was serious. “It's why we even </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>a wizard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Sanders?” It was Patton, coming in to check on them. “I heard there was a disturbance in class, would you like any— Virgil! Why are you in here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil bit his lip. News traveled fast at Shiz. Or would the proper term be </span>
  <em>
    <span>gossip</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “Just staying after class to have a chat. I was going to leave soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad I caught you! I’ve been meaning to tell you that we’re taking you on for a one on one class. To tune your magic skills.” Patton started to clap a little, like this was the amazing news and Virgil would never be sad again. He took another bite of his chocolate. “A lot of others pushed for it. That Roman Upland even submitted an essay about how he was one of the best candidates. None of them had your abilities, though. You should be proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I am.” Not because he had ‘abilities’ or because he beat so many people. No, Virgil was proud because he got to beat Roman. Roman, the best of the best, (more the vain of the vain) had come second place to Virgil and his panic attacks. It was truly inspirational. Sure, an actual message could probably be learned from this, but that was so boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I see everything’s alright. Goodbye, Mr. Sanders.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye, Mr. Patton.” Mr. Sanders waved, and they sat back down. “Congratulations, Virgil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Virgil said, because it was. All he did was lose control and use his magic, something he’d been warned against so many times. “Really. But the whole animals losing their ability to speak? That’s worrisome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I think the Wizard should know as soon as possible.” He turned away, and Virgil put his hand on his shoulder again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he practically whispered. “Don’t worry. It’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re right, Virgil. I am very worried about this. They’re discussing using cages.” Mr. Sanders shivered and Virgil flinched. They sat in silence for a long time, not talking about the horrors of the outside world, just eating. When Mr. Sanders had drunk all of the soda, he simply ate the can, which seemed more efficient than what Virgil would have done. Personally, he would have thrown it away, but what did he know. He was a witch after all. A monster according to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was my essay?” Virgil asked, because he needed to fill the silence and he really did want to know. He had written it on the idea that magic was something anybody could have, but some people were just born with more than others. He had described it like flexibility, or a well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting.” Virgil flinched again. That sounded a lot like terrible. “I have to say, bud, your view on magic seemed very negative. You’ve helped me, might I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil shook his head, glancing at the clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go,” he said, and rushed out, not knowing that was the last time he would really talk to Mr. Sanders. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>There were very few things that had constancy in Virgil’s world, and when Roman arrived in their room was one of them. Roman got there at almost sundown, Virgil was there right after class, greeted with an empty room. He always was. Roman had actual friends that kept him busy after class, Virgil didn’t. Sure, sometimes he’d invite Remus over to talk, but that usually didn’t end well. So, when Virgil got to his room, quietly singing a lullaby from his mother, he didn’t think anything of it. He opened the door and closed it, not looking up from his book as he went straight for the bed, barely focusing on the words he was singing. It was second nature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re really good at singing.” Virgil jumped, and looked over. Roman, and his two </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends, were staring at him. “What song is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Virgil deflected, glaring at them. It was Emile who’d asked the question. As far as Virgil knew, he was the nicest of the bunch. It was like being the tallest dwarf. “You’re not supposed to be back for another two hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, you have my schedule memorized, that’s so sweet!” Roman cooed, before sitting fully up, exposing a textbook. Virgil did not want to deal with this. He wanted to collapse on his bed and never wake up. He wanted to blast his music to drown out the sound of Roman’s pride. “We’re studying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Don’t bother me.” Virgil turned away and proceeded to do exactly hat he’d felt like doing all day, collapsing onto his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez, it’s not like I was going to,” Roman muttered. Virgil didn’t answer. He didn’t need to. He had learned the hard way that Roman could be dealt with like everybody else, by ignoring everything they said until they went away. Which proved hard because Roman’s idea of studying was gossiping for three hours. There was a solid ten minutes where they whispered, probably because they were talking about Virgil, but most of it was at full volume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe Mr. Sanders? Like it’s not even an uncommon name,” Roman said, and Virgil resisted the urge to scream into his pillow. Could he go to jail for murdering his roommate? Probably not. The jury would accept ‘He was really, really annoying’ for it not to count. “What kind of name is Raman, anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, Virgil had never even heard of the name Roman. Not that logic could ever be applied to their talks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, and it’s just you. Like, nobody else’s name gets mispronounced.” Oh my God, you’re in </span>
  <em>
    <span>one class</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Could he get away with three murders?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, two. Emile seemed alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing really piqued Virgil’s interest after that, though tuning them out was hard. There was a twenty minute period where they talked about cute boys, which made Virgil take a double take because okay, so Roman was gay. That… that was uninteresting. Totally uninteresting. Why would Virgil care? It wasn’t like Roman was actually kind of pretty. And so what if he was? His attitude really blocked that out. Virgil was still finding glass shards near his bed. His feet served testament to that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also a solid five minutes where they totally bashed this munchkin, Logan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see him? He literally bowed. Bowed, Remy!” Roman had practically shrieked, barely looking at his book as he flipped through papers. “And sure, glasses can make you look cute and sexy, but his were just boring, you know? Like a nerd’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Girl, he is a nerd,” Remy said, who wasn’t even near his textbook. He was sitting on the ground, staring at his drink as he swished his straw around. “He submitted a ten page essay for an assignment that required three pages. Like, um, if you wanted English school, try Pastry Town. I’m sure there’s one somewhere in the west side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pastry Town, the part of the city sectioned off for delicious treats. Known especially for its giant, gaping, deadly chasm on it’s west side. Nice one, Remy. Why not just tell him to kill himself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman just laughed and hit him on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, Remy, you are so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s not like Logan had any shame. He was practically begging to suck you off right there.” Remy chose then to take a long, drawn out slurp from his drank as the other two gaped. Virgil needed to go to sleep. This was what his life had come to. Listening in on, honestly not even that good of, gossip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so evil,” Roman stage whispered, but he was grinning. Virgil finally turned away from them at that point, closing his eyes. He’d usually nap before Roman arrived, having extra time afterwards to shower and change. Then, and only then, would he start to study. On the first couple of nights, Roman would complain about not being able to sleep with Virgil’s reading light still on, but now he just ignored it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Virgil had to wait until they grew fed up of fake studying and go out. It totally threw of his mental schedule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So did the fact that Roman only came back after he fell asleep, and not waking Virgil up extra early with his chattering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was probably hungover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>hungover.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two months. Two months of Shiz and the most interesting thing was that Roman was practically getting stalked by an over eager munchkin. Two months and nothing like this had even been an option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gotten kicked out of three schools,” Emile gushed. Leave it to him to know everything about something. “He’s rich. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Roman sighed. He hadn’t even met Janus, and yet, here he was, in love with him. “Absolutely perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Roman. Nobody’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Emile,” Roman said, waving at him. It was almost funny how wrong that was. “How would you classify me? Normal? Ha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s transferring tomorrow,” Emile told him. Who even knew where he got this information, but the news of Janus coming to his school, the idea of being in his presence, it was enough to make Roman’s heart skip a beat. Who better for a perfect boy than an equally perfect boy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can’t wait,” Roman said, bouncing on his toes with his hands clasped. It was late, but that never mattered when one of his friends had information. “I just. I can’t do it. I think I’ll die if I wait another minute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you go to sleep, you won’t have to!” Virgil called from his place on the floor, studying late, just like he always did. Roman could swear that the light did things to his sleep. He had to actually use his sleeping mask in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>practical </span>
  </em>
  <span>way now. That’s not even what sleeping masks were for!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Says the insomniac!” Roman shouted back. At first, he thought that their relationship would get better with time, but if anything it’d worsen. Virgil was antisocial and bitter, like, all the time, and Roman was nice and friendly. “Is that it, Emile?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and Virgil’s right, you should sleep.” No, no Emile! Don’t convert, not now! He was just breaking through Virgil’s strong defense of one!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Emile, when you live with somebody like Virgil for two months, you learn some things.” He leaned forward, his arm against the frame of the door to keep him from falling. “One of them? Virgil’s never right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Roman?” Virgil asked, suddenly behind him. Roman jumped. Sure, they said he just exerted energy, but Roman swore Virgil’s magic was teleportation. Screw ‘that kind of magic didn’t exist’, green people didn’t exist. Virgil was an exception. “Who was in charge of making sure that the ruby roses didn’t die out during their near-extinction in 1964?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman blinked. He knew this. They’d covered this that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gregory Baun?” It came out as more of a question than an answer, and Virgil’s smirk told him he was very much not correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, because it never existed.” Roman jerked back in surprise. But, they’d talked about in class, Mr. Sanders said it took so much out of the banks and— “It was in 1938. And it was L. Frank Maguire. Can see why you’d get them confused though.” Virgil gave a mock salute and returned to his place on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for my roommate, he’s just cranky,” Roman told Emile, who nodded with a knowing smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Roman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Emile.” Roman shut the door, turning to glare at Virgil. Stupid emo roommates. “What is it about making me look foolish in front of my friends that makes you so happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, all of it?” Virgil didn’t even look up from his book to tell him that. Roman didn’t understand. How could you actively be studying </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>dislike someone at the same time? It was probably magic. “Hand me that pencil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman went to grab it, continuing in their argument. “Seriously. I know you’ve got that whole, ‘worst roommate alive’ thing going on, but you can at least try to be nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in my DNA, Princey.” Virgil took the pencil with a nod. “Besides, I’m teaching you history. Ever so slowly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re evil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You‘ll still be evil in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’ll still be unbearable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Roman was practically asleep did he realize that they weren’t even shouting at each other anymore. Sure, he hated Virgil, and he knew Virgil hated him, but it still felt like a type of peace. They were full of absolute contempt, but they’d both learned how not to hate each other in a way that annoyed both of them. It was both worse and better than before, not that’d he would tell anyone that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the next part, Roman would deny with every part of his being. It was that, he could imagine years from now, the same thing happening, but an easy ‘I love you’ being added. It made Roman blush, and he shoved it out of his mind as soon as he could. He was about to meet the love of his life the next day, and he was thinking about being… what? Domestic? With </span>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Green, witchy, insufferable, kinda cute, even hot one might say, target of all of Roman’s hate, Virgil? No. Impossible. It wasn’t even logical. Every inch of his fiber screamed about how much he loathed Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, as he slowly drifted off, he heard the </span>
  <em>
    <span>scritch-scratch </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Virgil’s quill, and it felt less annoying, and more an at home sound that he couldn’t sleep without. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>live</span>
  </em>
  <span> without.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of birds woke Roman up and he jumped out of bed.  Janus was coming today. He needed to look his best. He ruffled through his drawers, wondering what he could possibly wear that would be appropriate. It was Saturday, so the uniform was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>an option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally decided after ruining three drawers organization, and chose a nearby mirror to look at himself in. Not that any of them were really far. He’d put them practically everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent a couple minutes styling his hair, brushing his teeth, and making sure he didn’t look too much like a mess. Janus was going to faint. He’d decided it. Of all the reactions Roman could get, he wanted a fainting today. It just seemed right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door, and Roman went to get it, finding exactly what he wanted. Remy and Emile. They squealed and hugged. A tradition that was both loud and comforting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, you look ah-mazing. Janus is going to… propose?” Remy guessed, and Roman grinned. He couldn’t help it. Their friendship seemed like it was meant to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Faint.” They nodded and he welcomed them in, forgetting why he didn’t do this more often. “You want anything? I have a mini fridge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You told us,” Remy said, at the same time as Emile said, “A cookie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got it, Emile.” Roman walked towards the fridge briskly, talking all the while. Emile liked double chocolate chip cookies. “So, when is he getting here? And if it’s not soon, don’t tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soon, Roman,” Emile confirmed, smiling. Roman was too. Soon, he’d meet his soulmate. Soon, his life would be complete. Soon wasn’t soon enough. “But don’t worry, we have time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not worried, trust me.” Roman handed Emile his cookie, and Remy a muffin. He hadn’t asked in any way, but Roman knew his friend. He always wanted a muffin. “I’m just excited.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, fuck, turn down the brightness on the walls.” Ah, right. There was a reason they usually waited until Virgil was fully awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His friends snickered, but all Roman did was groan. Virgil was bad when he was awake, but he was the worst half asleep. Mostly because he was super sensitive. You couldn’t even be mean to him because all he did was sniff and nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rise and shine, sleeping ugly,” Roman called, despite knowing it wouldn’t benefit him. Virgil turned to stare, his eyes wide and vulnerable. Roman knew that, somewhere in his mind, he had some self-preservation. That part of his mind was currently offline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>ugly,” Virgil said, as if it was the first time he had thought this. Roman sighed deeply, moving back towards the fridge. The boy needed caffeine, now. He’d forget about this. Roman would just repress it. “And I’m fucking green.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other thing about tired Virgil? He cursed. A lot. A lot a lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman handed Virgil the cup, before dragging his friends out. He didn’t need them to see… whatever that was. It already haunted Roman’s dreams. The look of pure innocence as Virgil said good morning. Or the one of pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>sadness </span>
  </em>
  <span>whenever he’d ask why Roman had volunteered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was adorable,” Emile whispered, and Roman elbowed him, a blush threatening his face. Remy seemed to be thinking the same thing. “I can’t believe it’s the same guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know any other emo green guys who I also share a room with?” Roman asked, and Remy started to laugh. Roman glared at him. “What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re embarrassed.” Roman squawked, yes, squawked, at that, shaking his head hurriedly. He was not embarrassed. He just didn’t like them fawning over Virgil like he was some crimeless, pure, kitten. It made him uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go, okay? We need to get to the courtyard before Janus.” Roman huffed and started to walk, fast enough to be just ahead of them. He didn’t need their patronizing looks. He was about to meet Janus , and everything was going to be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus was late, though. By ten minutes. It was the coolest thing Roman had ever seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered in a carriage, jumping out as it passed by the courtyard. He wasn’t even in the carriage, but on the back holding on by one arm. Roman had never seen anyone make a cooler entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus was dressed sharply in black and yellow, not too formal but not quite casual. Roman fanned his face in Remy’s direction before turning towards him. He was wearing a fedora, which, Roman had to admit, he pulled off like Roman wanted to pull off his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman approached slowly, not wanting his eagerness to show through. He wanted to nail this. Lucky for him, Janus saw him before Roman even managed to get close enough for it to be obvious where he was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do my eyes deceive me or is that the most handsome man alive?” Janus took a Roman’s hand, leaning down and kissing it as he giggled. “A pleasure to meet you. The name’s Janus. What's yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman,” he said, and Janus smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So much in common already.” The smirk that Janus showed off made Roman sure of it. He had just met the most perfect boy alive, even if he didn’t know what their names had in common. They didn’t sound anything alike. “Tell me, Roman, what’s it like here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Roman downplayed. He loved Shiz, really, but he loved his husband, sorry, fiancé, no, boyfriend? Boyfriend more. “Better with you here. But it’s just a school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School. The true teacher for society's rules. And society, well, that’s another tale.” He shrugged, and hooked his arm with Roman’s, swinging him around to start walking. “School never teaches you the important things, and I’ve been to plenty. They’ll never teach you about the glory that is not knowing things.” Janus sighed, stopping. He faced Roman, suddenly smiling brightly. “Enough of my boring old opinions. Tell me, what’s the most swankified place in town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Ozdust Ballroom,” Roman said, leaning forward slightly. Janus nodded. There was a lot of nodding going on in this conversation. It didn’t bother him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect. We’ll go down there on Friday. Tell everyone. We’re going to dance like the true teenagers we are.” Roman nodded, willing to do anything he said. Janus turned and ran off to do whatever it was that somebody that handsome could do. Probably hang a million mirrors in his room so he could look at himself all day.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Roman?” Oh. The munchkin. “We’re supposed to study today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Login—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Logan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, anyway, I can’t. There’s going to be a party on Friday, and it’s much more important.” Roman paused, and realized who he was talking to. The textbook definition of a tattletale. “You should come! It’s going to be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, if you insist,” Logan said, smiling shyly. God, what a nerd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we could—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that Logan? Sorry, can’t hear you, got to go, don’t forget! Friday!” Roman shouted, running towards his friends to avoid him. They giggled for a second, before walking towards the building to do ‘school things’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman wouldn’t be paying attention, though. No, he’d be thinking about Friday. Finally. Shiz was doing something interesting for once. It was electric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to have a party! </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was really just self indulgence and setup. Like, it’s required, but it didn’t need 2000 words.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, the age old prinxiety rivalry. Enjoy it while you can, folks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week went by like a snail riding a sloth. Virgil, of course, chose every chance he could to try and ruin Roman’s fun. Probably because he was a lonely jerk who didn’t even have anyone to go with. It didn’t matter anyway, Roman wouldn’t let him spoil this day. Nothing could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan seemed like he was trying, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Mr. Roman? I was hoping you’d be willing to spare one dance for me.” God, did he really need to be on his good side? Well, here was the age old question. How did you reject someone without ruining their life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That answer came to Roman in the form of a wheelchair. His eyes lit up like it was his birthday. Not that he ever enjoyed his birthday much, it was more boring than anything, but his birthday candles always reflected brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, while that is very kind of you, Logan, I know something even kinder.” Roman tilted his head, looking over at Virgil’s brother. What was his name? Riemann? “See that tragically handsome man? The one in the wheelchair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Man, this guy was dense and stiff. Did he really think he had a chance with Roman? No time to dwell. Keep surging forward, get this boy off of your track and onto his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems unfair doesn’t it? We’re about to go on this fun night, and he has to watch.” Roman sighed, clutching his hands over his heart, trying to sell this whole selfless act. Not that Roman wasn’t selfless, he was, he just didn’t have a whole speech dedicated to Remenim on hand. “I know that I would appreciate if somebody invited me to a dance if I was… in that position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it would appease you, I could invite him?” Mission success. Mission success! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, you’d do that for me?” Roman asked, finally turning back to face him. Logan smiled, a shy movement that he obviously wasn’t used to. It looked awkward, and a bit adorable. Ra’s totally owed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would do anything for you, Mr. Roman.” Logan trotted off, over to Rey. Roman watched, hands on his hips, proudly looking on as a match was made. He’d never regret this. He was very, very sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman let out a squeak as he was picked up from behind and twirled. It was so nice, he couldn’t help but laugh. As he was set down, he turned to find Janus. Hot, scandalous, rich, and strong? Just marry him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So?” Roman asked after a couple seconds of them just looking at each other. Now that the thought had arrived, Roman couldn’t put it down. He’d marry this man, he was sure of it. As sure as he was about the relationship he had made five seconds ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’ll be picking you up around… eight?” Janus was leaning, as if expecting a kiss. But Roman had standards. The first date would get you one single kiss, nothing more, and the second(if you made it that far) might get you some improvement. If you were lucky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be late.” Roman smirked, finally wrapping his arms around Janus. “I mean, now that we’ve met, it’s clear isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re soulmates,” Janus said, though most of it was breath. They were so close. Roman could feel the heat radiating off both of them. It was magical. And that was from someone who was roommates with a witch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect.” It was true. He was. Janus had everything. He was Roman’s happily ever after. Roman’s true love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re perfect,” Janus echoed. Roman smiled at that. He pulled away, placing a hand on Janus’ chest. Not because he wanted to, but because he needed to. They were perfect for each other, practically in love within minutes. Roman was sure that another minute in his arms and they would be making out in the hallways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you Friday, Janus,” Roman called, turning to walk away. Janus didn’t try to stop him. Good. He had restraint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman was going to crush that restraint into itty-bitty pieces that could never be put back together again. Janus might’ve had an iron-will, but Roman was a diamond. His clothes showed that loud and clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Roman.” Oh, come on Janus. You were so close. Roman turned, but Janus wasn’t moving. Wait, what? “What’s your dorm number?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There you go, Janus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“218.” Roman waved and turned again, practically floating back to his room. He ran in, jumped on his bed, and screamed into his pillow. This place was finally looking up. Right now, he could have been stabbed and he’d still be smiling like there was not tomorrow. He had finally found a cute boy who liked him, who was absolutely perfect, just like Roman. This was going to be the best party ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to tell his friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Roman jumped up and went to get it. They would </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>to find out what just happened. Oh, he was so excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey— oh.” Roman let go of the doorknob and frowned. It was Virgil’s brother, looking up with a smile. “Uh, hi? Virgil’s not here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was very lucky. Who knew how he would react to Roman screaming. Virgil got mad if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked</span>
  </em>
  <span> too loud. It was rather annoying, if he thought about it. Roman would just be trying to talk to his friends, like any </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>person, and Virgil would suddenly be a foot away growling about how Roman better shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not here for him,” Riemann said. Was it Riemann? Or Raymond? He couldn’t keep track of this. “I came to thank you. Welp, I’m on way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Roman said, holding up his hands. Ramon looked over at him in surprise. “Thank me? What for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you're the one who told Logan he should ask me to the dance. Why else?” Relish asked. Roman blinked. Right. Consequences for his actions because that’s how the world and people worked. Not that this was a bad consequence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Well, you’re welcome!” Roman smiled, and Remington wheeled off. Roman hadn’t expected it to work out so well. From what he overheard of Virgil’s conversations with him, Ryder(that wasn’t right) didn’t usually act so civilized. Sure, his voice was strange, but what could you do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, a thank you was a thank you, weird form of not.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman had kicked out Virgil two hours before, and they had made zero process. The pile of clothes he’d rejected grew and grew, and possible ones just shrunk and shrunk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure whatever you wear will look amazing,” Emile told him. Roman laughed, and so did Remy. As if. He needed to look magnificent for Janus. Nay, not magnificent, wondrous. Nay, not wondrous, perfect. He needed to look perfect for Janus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Emile, even if most of my wardrobe is worth more than this entire school, not everything is beautiful.” Roman picked up an old, crooked hat. It had a wide brim and the top stretched out, ending in a point. It was originally black, but had now faded to a dark brown. “Uch, I’m just going to throw this one out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remy took a long, loud slurp from his drink, causing both Roman and Emile to stare. After he finished, he let out a large breath. The process took a full fifteen seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Remy stood up, and crossed the room to Roman. He took the hat in his hand, playing with it for a second. A grin suddenly stretched over his face. Roman didn’t want to know what his plan was, but he needed to. “This is so ugly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I was saying, Remy. I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy.” Roman stopped, realizing what Remy was implying. Emile froze, but Roman just shook his head. “Oh no. No, I couldn’t!” He paused, looking at the other two. “Could I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, girl. He deserves it.” Roman laughed at that. He ran out, down the hall to where he knew Remus’ room was. He finally learned his name after Virgil said something about it. In Roman’s defense, he was close when he was guessing his name. He turned a corner, and ran right into Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princey,” Virgil greeted, like his name was something that couldn’t even be spoken. Yeah, he was definitely giving him the hat. “Listen, Remus and I were just talking about you—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too!” Roman said, interrupting whatever it was that Virgil had been planning on saying. Virgil stopped, probably fully taking in what Roman looked like at the moment. Roman didn’t care. “I wanted to give you this hat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved it at Virgil, who took it hesitantly, inspecting it carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really, you know, smart. Like you! And, well, I like red and all, but black is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>in this year.” He smiled, bouncing a little as Virgil finally looked up at him. Oh, this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“And I thought I’d give it to you. Goodness of my heart and all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, thanks, Roman. That’s actually really nice.” As nice as you, Virgil. Roman waved and ran off, not seeing the way that Virgil smiled shyly at the hat, before putting it on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it, Veevee!” Roman called. He was so distracted with his giddiness he didn’t even notice that Virgil hadn’t called him Princey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found it surprisingly easy to find an outfit after that. Remy and Emile left half an hour before Janus arrived. This was officially the best night of Roman’s life. And he met his future husband last week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like nice, Roman,” Janus said, leading him by hand to his car. “This is going to be a fun night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not if you use up all your talk within five minutes,” Roman replied, letting Janus open the door and sliding in. “Get us there first, and then we’ll see what the night is going to be like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re witty, I love it,” Janus told him. He strapped himself in and turned on the car, which really was a beautiful car. Smooth, and shiny, looking like it could be worth a lot more than others. It had a good coat on, too. Pretty and stylish. Roman could spend his entire life with this car, even if he just got to look at him. It! Look at it. Because he was talking about a car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Definitely talking about the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ballroom looked amazing. Roman had never seen so many well dressed teenagers. Everyone was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you a drink,” Janus said, patting his arm. Roman smiled. What a gentleman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it alcoholic,” Roman whispered, like it was a secret he was going to get drunk. Janus smirked at that, like it was confirming something he had long been thinking about. Roman wondered what else Janus thought about him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” Roman stood there for a couple seconds, gazing at Janus’ retreating form. This was what school was about. Teenagry was about. Getting drunk, dancing, parties. Pranks…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman?” He jumped, looking over his shoulder. Patton. What was he doing here? “Oh, I’m so glad I found you. I’ve come to invite you to my personal magic classes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? What changed?” Patton had told Roman himself that even though his essay was very well written, he couldn’t accept him. And now he was just going to change his mind?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Virgil Thropp, my other student, demanded that I let you.” What? What? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>“He said he would drop my class if you weren’t allowed. It was really sweet. Oh, look at the time! Don’t be late, Roman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Patton disappeared, Roman couldn’t help but gape. Virgil was ready to sacrifice his spot in one of the most respected magic classes, if it meant that Roman got to be there. Why would he do such a thing? Virgil hated him. He hated Virgil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your drink.” Janus was suddenly behind him, offering him a drink with the stench of booze. Wonderful. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>what he needed. Alcohol could wash away his pain and replace it with fuzz. “Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m fine.” Roman smiled and took a swig. Suddenly, the room was erupting in laughter. Wow. What kind of drink was this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, Roman, look!” Janus was laughing too. Roman turned to where he was pointing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roman: Ryder (that wasn’t right)</p><p>Also Roman: RELISH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoilers for this chapter, but I give you no context: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=gBo26500o7U</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it, Veevee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me—“ Virgil cut himself off. No need to start something when Roman had just done something </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hat wasn’t too fancy, but that just showed how well Roman knew him. Virgil loved it, every part. Even the rips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put it on, having to fiddle with his hair so it wasn’t in his eyes. He wasn’t even planning on going to the party, he didn’t have anybody to go with. But, it felt rude, to not go now that somebody had done something for him. He’d change quickly and head out. Maybe he’d even be able to hang out with Roman. Was that what friends did? Were they friends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus had left with Logan thirty minutes ago, chattering on about how Roman set them up. Virgil had been suspicious, especially considering that Roman didn’t even know who Remus was, but it was fine. Roman had given him a gift. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After changing(he was wearing a dark green suit. Virgil enjoyed the irony) he passed by Patton in the hallway, and a thought struck him. He’d heard Roman complain so many times about how much he had wanted the spot in the magic lessons. Hadn’t he submitted an essay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman had done something nice for Virgil. Virgil needed to return the favor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patton?” Virgil called, turning around and smiling sweetly. Patton stopped his walking to face him, waving at Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, you look so nice! Are you going to an event?” Patton walked over, placing a hand on his suit's arm. Virgil nodded, dimly aware of the glancing that Patton was doing. He was looking at Virgil’s hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should invite Roman to our classes,” Virgil said, before he could lose his nerve. Patton jumped a little, before cocking his head. Like a dog. “And I won’t take no for an answer. If he doesn’t get to be there, then neither should I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, what are you talking about?” Virgil gulped. Was he really ready to sacrifice the only time he’d ever had that didn’t treat his abilities like issues? More important question, was he willing to do it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all the people? “You’ve never especially liked Roman, and now you’re demanding that he be in your class? What’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patton, I’m not joking.” Virgil straightened his back. He was lucky it didn’t pop. “I will stop attending if Roman isn’t allowed to be there. He’s at the Ozdust Ballroom. I’ll know if you don’t invite him.” Patton’s face dropped, like he was realizing just how serious Virgil was being. He nodded, and Virgil smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, if you insist.” Patton turned away, heading towards where the door was. “Have fun, Virgil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman felt guilt flare into his gut. It wrapped around his chest and trickled into his brain. It ran through his blood and burned in his heart. It all made sense. The class invitation. The way he had sounded actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Roman last saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil liked the hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was wearing it. In front of everybody. Like it wasn’t a laughable excuse for clothing. Well, he was definitely learning. The whole party was laughing. Virgil looked so caught, so fearful. So confused. Roman couldn’t move. He did this. He hadn’t thought Virgil would wear it, though. Virgil didn’t even have a date, why was he here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because you gave him reason too,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> some evil part of his brain whispered. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because he thought you wanted him to be.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy locked eyes with Roman, and he felt himself able to move again. As he walked towards Virgil, a steady pace with an unsteady heart, he heard everyone go quiet. They wouldn’t laugh at Roman. It wasn't allowed. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roman Upland</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for God’s sake. Laughing at him was like laughing at the Wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why—?” Virgil whispered, and Roman shook his head. He couldn’t answer any questions right now. He needed to do this in silence. The guilt was still churning deep inside him. That Virgil had taken the gift to heart. Had earned Roman his spot in the magic class. Had shown up just because he thought Roman wanted him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Virgil’s hand, slowly bringing it up to his neck. A couple people gasped, but Roman couldn’t care less. Couldn’t care less that Virgil had used magic on him. Shattered his mirrors. Screamed at him for talking. Had skin the color of a frog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A really, really pretty frog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The suit that Virgil had chosen was a deep green, enough that it could even be seen as black. Roman would have laughed if his throat could have made any sound. Didn’t Virgil have enough black and green in his life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Roman clasped Virgil’s other hand, he started to lead, slowly making their way around the room in a circle. One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two three. Virgil was smiling, a nice, small look that didn’t look quite right on his face. Roman had never seen him smile like that. Usually when Virgil smiled, it was because he had done something to make Roman look foolish, and it was big and loud and mocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Roman’s eyes finally left Virgil’s, the room was swirling with people. All of them were dancing, spinning and swishing. Janus was watching him, a small smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, didn’t you come here with a date? I don’t want to be rude.” In all the time Roman has known Virgil, he had never heard him speak so soft and compassionate. It was like talking to a different person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Roman smiled, and Virgil seemed to ease. Was he always this tense? They had been dancing for a while, and Virgil was still stiff as a board. “But if you want, we could stop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kinda wanted to spy on my brother.” Virgil wasn’t meeting his eyes. “Make sure it’s going well with Logan. But if you don’t want to—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, it sounds fun,” Roman lied, determined to make it up to Virgil. Every time he looked at that hat, it sent his stomach to hell. “Besides, I want to know too! I was the one who set them up, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other for a moment, before Virgil took a Roman’s hand and led him off of the dance floor. He only turned his head to hold his finger to his lips. Sh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept to the edge of the room, Virgil holding his hand the whole time, before spotting them. They were by the snacks. Which were, conveniently, by the drinks. Roman grabbed one, remembering his goal to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Logan.” Virgil was gripping his hand so hard, Roman had to bite his lip to stop himself from letting out a sound of pain. The hat seemed to be glaring at him now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel as if I should tell you something.” Aw, how cute. Roman knew this was a good idea. “About why I asked you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shit shit shit shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it because I’m handicapped and you pitied me?” Roman would feel a lot less pain if Virgil just let go of his hand. Seriously. He wasn’t kidding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Oh, his precious fingers. Virgil had let go of them. Finally. He was beginning to think he’d never feel them again. “It’s because… because you’re so handsome, Remus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank God. Logan had a heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s actually very nice, Logan. If I was going to compliment you, I’d just say I liked your dick.” And he ruined it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil covered his mouth, causing Roman to finally look away. Virgil nodded towards the way they came, and they spent the rest of the night partying. Janus thought Virgil “made quite the impression”, and Virgil replied with, “Aren’t you the one who organized a giant party in your first week?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really was the best night of Roman’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil was not trained in the act of taking care of drunk teenage boys. No, if anything, he could have a negative degree in it. It was like a degree, but the opposite. A certification of sucking at something. That’s how bad he was at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Roman flopped over his shoulders, Virgil was reminded of the many weeks he could have just yelled at him and this would be over. But that was done now. They were friends. Which, if Virgil was to be honest, wasn’t too bad. Well, if he was honest, he’d have to say he didn’t actually know. It had to be better than being enemies, right? Not that Roman was currently solidifying that point, petting Virgil’s face like it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. Was his dorm always this far?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, I just love Janus so much,” he said, and Virgil huffed, shouldering Roman as he saw his door. Finally, thank God. “Like, so so much. He’s so handsome, and nice, and rich, and handsome—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said that already,” Virgil pointed out. Roman started to stare off into space then, not answering Virgil. “You good there, bud?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did people call each other bud anymore? Was it weird? It was weird, wasn’t it? Friendship was stupid anyway. He could just live in a cave and chase off the local children who thought it’d be fun to mess with the scary witch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never been better, Veevee,” Roman said, and Virgil laughed. It was such a bad nickname, too. Nothing like any he’d ever had, either. Usually people called him Virge if they wanted to give him a nickname. Not that many people had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it’s our room.” Virgil pointed to the door, and Roman stumbled over, grabbing the knob and opening it fully. He outstretched his arms and let out a loud screech. Virgil found it hilarious. “Alright, alright, on the bed. Sit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman sat down, crossing his arms and looking at Virgil like he’d just grounded him. Virgil went to grab one of the water bottles they kept in the fridge. Roman needed as much water as he could stomach. Virgil was pretty sure he threw up at the party or something. He returned and sat down next to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink. You’ll thank me later.” Virgil guided Roman’s hands, slowly helping him gulp down the water. When Roman wouldn’t drink anymore, Virgil set it down on Roman’s night stand, before sitting on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Virgil?” Roman asked, bouncing on his bed. It made Virgil dizzy. And he wasn’t even the drunk one. “You’re so weird. Always thinkin’. You never ever talk. You should talk more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil let out a shallow, quiet laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking about how my first party ever, and my only friend gets absolutely wasted, and I have to practically drag him home.” Virgil grinned, not realizing how Roman had suddenly frowned. “And even though I should probably be annoyed, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your, your first party? Ever?” Roman gasped loudly. Virgil gave him a strange look. What was with this guy? Was it really all that bad that Virgil hadn’t been to a party before? “Oh, I know! Let’s tell each other secrets about each other. I’ll go first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” This should be interesting. “Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman crossed the room, holding Virgil’s shoulders seriously, before leaning in and whispering his secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janus. And I. Are getting married.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman ran back to his bed and jumped onto it, screaming into his pillow. Virgil didn’t react much, blinking rapidly as he processed what Roman had said. What the fuck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? He asked you?” Virgil had known that they were really lovey dovey and all, but hadn’t they met a week ago? That seemed a little rushed. Not that Virgil was any expert on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he doesn’t know yet,” Roman said, smoothly running a hand through his hair. “Okay, your turn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know, I’m not very good at this.” Virgil felt his shoulders coming up next to his ears. What could he say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about why you sleep with this tiny green bottle?” Roman grabbed it quickly and Virgil realized what he was holding, very suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, just as suddenly, he didn’t want to play this game anymore.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Virgil: Well, I was thinking about jumping off the building, if you want to come with me.</p><p>Roman: Absolutely n—</p><p>Virgils hat:</p><p>Roman: Absolutely! Absolutely absolutely.</p><p>Janus, in the background: they’re in love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact! The song that most of this chapter is based off of, Popular, is my fourth favorite, but it’s the only one I’ve performed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give that back.” Virgil reached out, because what else could he do? Magic? Yeah, that would go well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? What is it?” Roman asked, innocent and drunk as ever. He bounced away from Virgil, running around so that he was behind Roman’s bed. “Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my mother’s!” Roman stopped. Virgil crossed over, snatching it away from over the bed. “That’s it, okay? It belonged to my mother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman collapsed on the bed, frowning deeply. He was looking up at Virgil like a child who’d just been told no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair.” Oh yeah. The similarities were definitely present. “I told you a really good one.” Virgil sighed deeply, looking at the bottle again. He sat down on the edge of his bed, facing Roman. He didn’t want to meet his eyes. “Come on, Virge. Can I call you Virge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” What could he tell him? Roman didn’t want his baggage. Nobody did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me… Roman.” And yet, Roman still gave him the hat. Still danced with him in front of everybody. Spied on Remus with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad hates me.” Roman gasped, causing Virgil to look up. He held his hand out, shaking it to show he wasn’t finished. “That’s not it. He hates me because of what I did. To Remus, my brother, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Roman gasped again, pushing himself up on the bed slightly with his hands. “Did you give him that white streak? Oh, that’s so bad. Oh my god.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished that was what he did. It wasn’t even that bad looking of a streak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Virgil said, looking back down at the bottle. He fiddled with it a little, running his fingers over the familiar pattern. “When my mother was pregnant, my dad was worried that Remus would be green too. So he force fed her milkweed flowers. All the time. It was basically all she ate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ew, that’s so gross.” Virgil chuckled, and nodded. If only he had that outlook on his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they made my mother go into labor early, and the flowers twisted up his legs.” Virgil shrugged, looking over to the mirror that was closest to him. “It’s why he’s in a wheelchair. Because of me. My mother never woke up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s not your fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Roman.” Virgil got up, heading towards the shower. Maybe he’d cry a little. From happiness and sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious! It’s the stupid flowers fault.” Virgil sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just go to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a month later that Roman decided he needed to take his and Virgil’s friendship to the next level. Sure, drunk secret sharing was nice and all, but they needed something more. Something… symbolistic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It came to him when he was inspecting his hair in the mirror one morning. It seemed so obvious, he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of it before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virge, now that we’re friends, I think I’m going to make you my new personal project.” He turned to where Virgil was studying. Always studying, such a waste of a Sunday. He shut his book quickly, looking up at Roman with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to do that.” Virgil was sitting up now. That was quick. Roman smiled, skipping over and kneeling before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. That’s what makes me so nice.” He jumped up before Virgil could protest, going to his closet and looking through his things. “It just, it hurts me, you know? When I see someone who isn’t as lucky and blessed as I am. And, at this point, who isn’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman picked up a light purple shirt that had a silver flower on it. He tossed it onto his bed. “I just have to jump in and help. I mean, how could I just let them go on, knowing what they need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?” Virgil was standing now. “And what’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A full makeover, a la me.” Roman tossed a skirt over his shoulder. “And even if you are a little…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Roman said. Did Virgil wear crop tops? He did now. “I was going to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>tough. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seriously. Anyway, you might be a little tough, in this case, but I’ll make do. By the end of the day, you’re going to look fabulous. I guarantee it. No milkweed flowers needed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Virgil asked, incredulously. He was closer now, but still a ways away. Roman flinched, holding the jacket close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that too far? That was too far.” Roman sighed. It was a long process learning how to be nice to Virgil. Janus had given him a couple lessons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Janus, they were going steady. One date a week. It was magical. He felt like his story finally found its prince. Sure, he’d assumed he’d always be the prince, but Roman could make an exception. He’d always make an exception for Janus. Or maybe they could both be princes? He liked that idea best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you’re fine, but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>wearing shorts.” Confused, Roman turned to find Virgil staring judgingly at a pair of jean shorts he had found in one of his drawers. “I don’t care if you’re the professional in this, I’m not going to do it.” Roman sighed and turned back to his closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Toss it on the ground.” Roman waved a hand, placing the jacket he had been holding back on the rack. Virgil really wasn’t ready to wear that one, no matter how good it’d fit him. And it would fit him good. That wasn’t even a question. As he picked up a pair of shoes, he almost dropped them as he gasped, suddenly realizing something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” Virgil asked, concerned, and was suddenly next to Roman. “I swear to the Wizard and all things holy, if you’re freaking out over a spider again, I will—“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman turned suddenly and grabbed both of Virgil’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, you’re going to be popular.” Virgil blinked, and leaned away, giving Roman a wary look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was the point?” It was slow, and questioning, but Roman ignored it. Virgil wasn’t getting it. He was going to be</span>
  <em>
    <span> popular. </span>
  </em>
  <span>People were going to like him. Or, at least, they were going to hate him quietly now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Virgil, the point was to be nice.” Roman shook him a little, trying to get his point across. “But you’re going to be popular. Do you know how important this is? How important popularity is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil shook him off, taking a step back and rubbing his arms where Roman had gripped him. “You’re going to tell me anyway, so what the hell. No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the most important thing to exist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Including</span>
  </em>
  <span> romance,” Roman told him, turning back to rummage through his makeup… well, bag wasn’t really the term he’d use, it was more like those large things you would hang on walls to put your shoes in. The ones with the pockets? Yeah, he had that, but instead of them being open, they had gold clasps and were labeled neatly. The lower left was dedicated to ‘dark, club makeup’. Or, as Roman would refer to it from now on, the ‘Makeup of the Virgil Esque(™) Variety’. “Every great to ever exist was popular. Not smart, not talented, not pretty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>popular. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Wizard is popular, so now he’s famous. We’re going to make you that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here, sit.” Roman pointed to a chair that was in front of a mirror. Virgil hesitated, but he eventually gave in and sat down. “I’m going to do your hair. Then your makeup. Then you are going to change. And then every girl in school is going to fall in love with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boy,” Virgil said, absently. Roman did a double take. Did he mean, ‘oh boy’? What did that even mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m… sorry?” Roman said, taking out a brush and starting to slowly comb through Virgil’s hair. “What does boy mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every boy will fall in love with me.” Roman stared at him, or rather, his reflection for many seconds. Virgil rolled his eyes. “I’m gay, Princey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost ripped through Virgil’s hair right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh, you’re coming out to me! Uh, congratulations?” Virgil laughed, and Roman blushed. That was how Roman had always wished his parents would respond. He hadn’t ever told them, but when he did, or if he did, he wanted a giant sign with rainbows on it that said ‘Congrats!’. “Shut up. You need to stay still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, really,” Virgil said, holding a hand to his lips to hide his stubborn snickers. “I’ll stay still, I promise, just don’t… don’t say something funny. I don’t think my lungs could take it.” Roman rolled his eyes. “I want purple.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Roman frowned, finally looking back at Virgil, who was smiling easily. How much of this type of time did he waste? Easy moments where they were just laughing and happy? “You want purple?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hair, I mean.” Virgil ran a hand through the side Roman wasn’t currently brushing. “I want you to dye it purple. You can do that, right? Dye hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman practically jumped. A month ago, if he had even tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil’s hair, much less dye it, he probably would have stabbed Roman. Now, he was giving Roman permission to full on dye it? And purple, nonetheless?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Of course!” Roman was right to try this. So much bonding happened when you did this kind of thing. “I’d love to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a while. Roman slowly brushing through Virgil’s hair. It took quite the while to dye it, but he was right to do it first. As it dried, Roman got to do Virgil’s makeup. He chose a dark, glittery pallet. For the outfit he insisted on making Virgil wear, even if they weren’t there yet, he wanted a type of silver theme. Virgil told him to do it under his eye, because he was emo and didn’t know the first thing about makeup. Roman mixed the inch of silver with lines of black, creating a sketchy sort of vibe. Roman didn’t often do others makeup, especially in such a dark style, but he was rather proud of how it turned out. The eyeliner was hard, liquid because he loved a challenge, but the wing was sharp and steady looking. Virgil was a pain about the mascara, but Roman knew he’d thank him later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ‘ah’”, Roman told him, stretching out his mouth like he did at the doctors. He was holding lipstick the color of Virgil’s hair, which he had to change at the last minute because how was he supposed to know Virgil would demand a hair change?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t used it, right?” Virgil asked, and Roman rolled his eyes, taking his chin into his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Now go ‘ah’.” Virgil did as he was told, even making the sound. It was more spiteful than obedient, though. Not that Roman minded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was lying. It was so annoying. But Roman had to deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a ‘pop’ noise with his lips, and Virgil followed, rubbing it in. Perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see now?” Virgil asked, trying to look over Roman’s shoulder. Roman moved to block him, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not done yet, Virge.” He turned the chair around, and went and got the outfit he had chosen, shoving it at Virgil. “Now change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Virgil entered again, he was wearing the T-shirt and jeans that Roman picked out. The jeans, black and ripped, just his style, looked fine, but the T-shirt… sure, it was dark purple and had the words “Impure and looking for a cure” on it, but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cheated and looked in the mirror,” Virgil told him, a hand on his hip. Roman grabbed a hair tie and practically ran over, using it to tie up the extra inches of shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There.” Roman stepped back. He then realized what he was looking at. Virgil looked amazing. Handsome and shaded. Roman could not currently remember his boyfriend’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Did I smudge my makeup?” Virgil’s hand flew to his face, and Roman’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, it’s just. You look amazing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Roman whispered, but it was to an empty room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Science: This is how pregnancy works! </p><p>Gregory Maguire: Y’all hear something?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Why was the last chapter so gay? I thought this was a slow burn?”<br/>Well, not only do I suck at slow burns, but it’s really because Popular is a gay song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d spent all day in close proximity with Roman. Hell, he’d spent months in close proximity with Roman. Any issue he’d had should have been over ages ago. So why was he so upset?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not upset, actually. More confused. Why had Roman’s comment about how he looked amazing stuck with him? It wasn’t like it meant anything. Roman was happily in love with Janus, and they were going to get married. Roman had told Virgil so himself. Multiple times. They’d get married on a bridge, so that Roman wouldn’t see him until the last second. Their cake would have red and gold decorations. The Wizard himself would officiate. Roman had practically already picked out what he would wear. Virgil was pretty sure he’d seen him writing and rewriting the guest list, when he was supposed to be studying. (They did that now, study together. It was torture. Roman didn’t want to learn anything.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why did he care?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Virgil’s head snapped up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Great. “You look different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it.” Virgil sighed and looked away. He was sitting on a bench in the courtyard. He didn’t know where else to go. He was probably going to get splinters from gripping it so hard. He didn’t care that much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not different in a bad way,” Janus said, sitting next to him. Virgil huffed. “Really. It’s just, you’ve been Romanified.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess I should be telling you not to fall in love with me,” Virgil said, and Janus chuckled lowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a couple minutes. It was nice. Probably the least stressful thing Virgil had done all week.  At some point, Janus was inches from him, and he could put his head on his shoulder. He’d never had this before. Just somebody he could be completely comfortable with. Virgil never wanted it to end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it did. They parted, waving and saying goodbyes. It was hours later, though. They’d sat out there and talked until the sun went down. It was a good feeling, being the one out late coming back to find a roommate who had been there for quite some time. Roman was asleep, luckily, sparing Virgil the awkwardness of talking to him. Virgil took his shower, taking extra care to clean his face off because of the makeup. He changed, and went straight to bed. Studying was hopeless. His mind was buzzing like there was no tomorrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which proved counterproductive for sleep, too. He tossed and turned, the silence of the room uncomfortable. Virgil usually went to sleep much later, which was great because all he would do was collapse and pass out. Besides, he wasn’t even that tired during the day. He barely ever needed the caffeine Roman insisted on giving him. He promised. It made Virgil jittery, anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally managed it, his dreams were filled with rants about makeup from Roman, and soothing, panic attack techniques from Janus.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman walked Virgil to their history class the next day. He was tugging on his jacket the whole time. How did people wear this? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did people wear this? It was hardly practical, and a little bit uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle down, settle down. As you know, today we will be reviewing—“ The door opened suddenly, cutting Mr. Sanders off. Two men rushed in, taking his arms and wrestling to the floor. Virgil jumped up. They couldn’t take him, not him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Let him go!” They didn’t let him go. What was going on? This definitely wasn’t legal. Was this what Mr. Sanders had been talking about, all the animals that had been made unable to speak? This was somehow so much worse. “Stop it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young man, sit down.” A man wearing welding type glasses strutted in, pointing at Virgil accusingly. Virgil felt pure rage bubbling into his pit. How dare they? “This is not your concern.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My concern? That’s my teacher!” Virgil launched himself forward, trying his hardest to help Mr. Sanders. He was being cuffed and dragged out, like some… some </span>
  <em>
    <span>barbarian. </span>
  </em>
  <span>An invisible force stopped him. He struggled, as best as he could, but it held him back. If he could just get a couple more feet, he’d be able to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing we can do, kiddo.” It was Patton. Why was he letting this happen? They could do something, there was lots of things they could do. If he could get free, he’d be able to. He’d help. He’d stop them. Somebody needed to. “Just sit down, it’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sit down when he’s released!” Virgil struggled against Patton’s magic, but it was no use. He couldn’t do anything. Why couldn’t they do anything? No, not couldn’t. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> Patton do something? They needed to stop. If they’d stop, it’d be okay. Virgil was sure of it. That was the only thing that made sense anymore. “Let me go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright, Mr. Patton,” the man said. Virgil felt the grasp lighten. What was going on? Why wasn’t Patton doing anything? Patton was supposed to be good and kind, and this was bad and mean. Why wouldn’t they </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “This next part needs to be done standing up. Gather around students.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they all got up, they wheeled in a covered… thing. They started to group around it, Virgil still not in charge of his actions. It was making sounds. Animal sounds. Something was inside. They had something inside of it, and he’d find out what in seconds. He was so confused and distracted he barely noticed it when Roman came up behind him and put a hand on his back. Janus stood on his other side, arms crossed and just slightly in front of him. Was he trying to protect Virgil? It was useless. Patton was stronger than any of them. It was all useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still made Virgil feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is where animals belong.” The man uncovered it, revealing a lion cub, trapped in a cage and trying to get out. No. No, they couldn’t do this. Why was Patton letting this happen?  “Not in schools, not behind desks. This is their proper place. They’re quite happy here! It’s what’s best for them.” No. No no no. This was all happening and it wasn’t good and Virgil just wanted it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>and—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil? What’s going on?” Virgil looked up, realizing he could move again. Patton’s magic was gone. Patton’s magic was gone!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was Patton’s magic gone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus was staring at him, like he had just screamed or something. “Why isn’t anybody else talking? Or moving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked around, and he realized what Janus was talking about. He’d used his magic. A lot of it. They were all frozen. Well, all except Janus, for whatever reason. He’d done this. He wanted it to stop, and it had. What would his father say? What would his </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span> say? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil ran a hand through his hair, clinging to it tightly and backing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry.” But didn’t he mean to? This was what he wanted. He’d wanted it to stop. Now Roman wasn’t breathing, Patton wasn’t breathing. Did it really count, though? No time was passing, right? “Please, I didn’t mean to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, calm down,” Janus commanded. He was suddenly very close and Virgil didn’t know if it was a good thing or not. “Listen, we can get this guy out of here now. Release him back to the wild. He’ll be happy, I promise. Now come on and breathe with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that, Janus cooly walking Virgil through the steps in getting him to actually breathe properly. Janus made Virgil promise that he was okay, and not freaking out before he actually pulled away and went to get the cage. Looking at it made Virgil frown, but it would be easier to carry him in until they made it to the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked in silence for a long time. Virgil didn’t know why, but silence was different with Janus. Comfortable and nice, like that of an early morning when people were still asleep. It wasn’t until they had fully made it out of the school building that Janus spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s in love with you, you know.” Virgil jumped from the sudden sound, and it took him several seconds to process what Janus had said. By then, he was already talking again. “Roman is. And I’m not even upset. Roman’s nice, and he’s fun, and we’ve had our fair share of honeymoon type of loving, but it isn’t real love. He isn’t… in love with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil stared, not knowing how to respond. Suddenly, he was shaking his head, laughing slightly. Janus huffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you think that?” Virgil asked him. The idea that Roman wasn’t in love with Janus. Was in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of all the people. A month ago, they couldn’t stand the sight of each other. “Roman can’t stop thinking about you. He was in love with you before you even met each other. I heard him. ‘He’s perfect, Emile. Just perfect.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it.” Janus sighed, and Virgil rolled his eyes. “Roman wants to be in love with me. I’m the love interest, the fate, and at first, I thought it was just the romantic in him, but it’s not. He thinks we’re meant to be, but we’re not. Because his heart doesn’t want me, his brain does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned to look at Janus, walking sideways. “Roman has planned his whole life on the idea that you two are going to grow old together, Janus. You’re his end game. I’m just the roommate.” Janus smiled slightly. They sat down, near the edge of the courtyard where the grass was just starting, opening the cage and letting the lion cub free. “Sure, Roman’s great, but I’m not the one who he stays up planning the tombstone of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does that?” Janus asked, and Virgil shook his head, laughing. Janus laughed too. “It doesn’t matter. I’m Roman’s plan, Virgil, you’re his… byproduct. He doesn’t want to believe it but he’s already fallen for you, in the sheer effort to be with me.”Janus leaned back, onto his hands. Virgil wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I’m more than willing to be his crutch, but you're his crush.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All that clever wordplay wasted on a false idea,” Virgil mumbled. Janus laughed again. He placed a comforting hand on Virgil’s shoulder, using it to push himself up. He brushed himself off. Virgil couldn’t help himself, he turned to look up at him. “Janus?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Virge?” Virgil smiled at the nickname, drumming his fingers on his knees nervously. He looked down at Janus’ feet. Maybe he’d find some courage in them, somewhere. Who knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think that he’s, you know, in love with me?” Virgil turned his head, glancing at the Shiz gates. If he really tried, maybe he could just climb over the gates and everything would be alright. Nobody would find him, right? The local animals could shelter him. In the actual present, Janus laughed, like it was a funny idea. Or was it that he thought Virgil was dense? Was he being dense?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, Virgil.” Virgil couldn’t stop himself, he sagged a little. He didn’t know why. Roman being in love with him wasn’t a good, or realistic thing. Goddammit, Virgil. You knew that you shouldn’t hope. You’re not the type of person Roman loves. Look at Janus, rich and spontaneous. What are you? Green and anxious? “I know so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s head snapped up, just catching Janus’ wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you in history, Virge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anxceit friendship chapter? In my Prinxiety fic? It’s more likely than you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You read those tags. You know what’s going to happen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Janus did not, in fact, see Virgil in history. He refused to go. And life stayed like that for a long time. Janus living a lie by dating Roman, Roman having the time of his life dating Janus, and Virgil spending his mornings alone. Nothing changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Patton gave him the most wonderful news. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, there you are!” Virgil turned around, clinging to the books he was holding like it would protect him. It wouldn’t, he knew, but a guy could dream. He did it every night. “I’ve been meaning to tell you. I heard back from the Wizard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Wizard?” What did that have to do with Virgil? He’d never done anything to warrant the Wizard getting involved. Sure, he let that lion go with Janus, and sure, he occasionally lost control of his magic and it went everywhere, oh god. He was in so much trouble. His father was going to kill him. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the beginning of the year, I wrote to him to tell him about your powers, remember? He finally got back to me.” Virgil’s eyes widened. He was in the opposite of trouble. He was going to meet the Wizard! This was amazing. He felt like he was floating on air, clouds all around him as he realized just what this meant for him. “He wants to meet you immediately. You're going to the Emerald City, Virgil!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Well, that was still good. Even if he wasn’t quite ready to leave Shiz yet, this was still good. But could he really leave? Right then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at Patton, who looked so incredibly happy, that Virgil’s hesitancy dissipated like fog in the sun. He smiled, and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do I leave?” Patton clapped, like some seal, but a happy one. A well fed, free of sadness, seal. It was great to watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow.” Virgil started. Tomorrow? Could he even pack by then? “You’ll leave by train. All expenses paid. Just tell them who you are, and they’ll let you on.” Virgil nodded. He’d need to start as soon as possible if he was going to be packed in time. “Right. 9:30, sharp. Don’t be late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Patton waved, Virgil felt the energy inside of him bubble. The Wizard. The Emerald City! He jumped a little, in his spot, before running down the hall to his dorm. He threw the door open, spotting both Janus and Roman talking normally. They both looked over at Virgil, who let out a high, squeal like sound that he wasn’t even sure he could make again if he tried. Roman started to laugh as Janus looked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s excited.” Virgil nodded emphatically. The Wizard. Oh god. Oh god. He was totally hyperventilating. “Why don’t you calm down and talk to us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m leaving!” Virgil told them. Roman stopped laughing. Janus stood up straight. Virgil couldn’t stop smiling for the life of him. It was a dream come true. “Tomorrow. I’m going to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil—“ Janus started to say, but Roman shoved him over, running to where Virgil was standing, still only a couple feet inside with the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing! He’s going to love you.” Virgil’s eyes widened. What if he messed this up? What if he ruined the only chance he had at happiness? What if, through a convoluted series of events, the Wizard turned out to be corrupt and Virgil would be cast out—“Stop that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Virgil asked, looking up. Roman was sternly frowning at him. Had he known that Virgil was internally freaking out over every possible way that this could go wrong? No. He couldn’t know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re overthinking nothing again.” Alright. He knew. “Seriously. It’s going to be fine. Go pack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Roman.” Roman smiled. Virgil huffed and moved towards his drawers, taking out his old suitcase from the beginning of the year. It was a slow process, taking his clothes and folding them before putting them into the suitcase. He’d have to pack his makeup and other toiletries, too. He was so focused, he didn’t hear Janus asking to go outside. Or Roman going with him. If he even had been paying attention, he wouldn’t have heard the conversation that went on outside. He did, however, hear the door </span>
  <em>
    <span>slam </span>
  </em>
  <span>shut as Roman re-entered, many minutes later. Virgil looked up, curious as to what he was doing. Roman had his back to Virgil, and was rummaging aggressively through his draws, muttering something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he did turn around, Virgil almost gasped. He was holding something against his chest, and tears were running down his face. If Virgil was being honest, Roman looked like an absolute disaster. He stormed over to Virgil and slammed his hand down, which was holding whatever it was Roman had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to curse someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Roman.” He smiled as Virgil walked away. Yes, he had been slightly upset that he was leaving, but it was okay. This was Virgil’s dream. Besides, he wasn’t happy here. The only class he actually liked had been cancelled. He spent most of his time sleeping. He had been a wreck as Roman lived his best life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard Janus let out a long sigh. Roman turned around to see what was wrong. He was shaking his head, like he’d just been confronted with something he wanted to ignore. Which was strange, because Janus was aggressively truthful. He always knew when Roman was lying, and would point it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, what’s up?” Roman moved towards him, preparing himself to wrap his arms around him. It was nice, to him. Just to be held in someone’s arms. They’d be doing it for a while. You’re sad? Let’s hug. You’re happy? Let’s hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead of Roman embracing him and listening as he quietly whispered his worries, Janus held up his hand. A message. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should talk outside, okay?” Janus said, and Roman’s heart sped up. He didn’t know what to expect. ‘I’m leaving too’ or ‘Would you marry me?’. Each of them made Roman equally nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t even an option in Roman’s mind. Oh, how naive he’d been. How dense. How innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Euphoria did that to you. In his mind, the saying “Ignorance is bliss” went both ways. Janus was proof of that to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, I like you, a lot.” Well. That was vague. “I’ve had some of my best moments with you. You’ve made me happier than I’ve been in a while, and when I look at you, I only see beauty.” Goddammit, Janus, just say it already. Did you love him or not? Did you want to spend the rest of your life with him, or did you need to take it slower? “But I can’t do this. I can’t hurt you like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman felt his stomach plummet to hell and his heart rise to his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hurt me? Janus, you could never hurt me!” Roman reached forward, but Janus wouldn’t let him. Wouldn’t let him hold him, touch him, know that he was real. “What are you talking about? Who sewed these lies into your gorgeous mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d break their needle and steal their string. He’d do unimaginable things to them for making Janus’ look like this. But Janus just shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then explain!” Janus finally gave Roman his skin as he snatched his hands up, bringing them to Roman’s chest. “I’ll listen. I can’t promise I’ll understand, but I’ll listen. Janus, please. I can’t lose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t lose me,” Janus whispered, looking down. “Roman, this isn’t right. You’re trying to get a logical relationship, but that isn’t how love works. You’re following your brain, not your heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was this? Why did Janus think he didn’t love him? Roman would die if it made Janus smile. He would do anything for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am following my heart, and it says that it wants you,” Roman told him, but Janus wouldn’t listen. He always listened. Why wouldn’t he listen now? “You’re my soulmate, Jan. You’re my whole life. My future and after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Roman, I’m not.” Janus pulled his hands away, wrapping them around his waist. “You think life is a fairy tale, and I’m your prince come to save you. Your one true love, the happily ever after. I’m not. You just want me to be because you think you’re in love with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am in love with you!” Was he yelling? He didn’t care. He was pretty sure he was already crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not!” It was quick, and Roman knew he had already lost this fight. It didn’t matter. He wasn’t going down quietly. “You’re in love with the idea, the concept, of me. You aren’t getting this, Roman. You’re ignoring how you’re feeling and destroying yourself in the process!” Roman ran a hand through his hair. What did this mean? What was Janus saying?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You… you think I’m in love with someone else?” Roman asked, blinking slowly as he tried to put the pieces together. “Is that what this is? Do you think I’m so low that I would cheat? Or do you just need to be the one who does the dumping? Reputation, and all that?” Janus sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are in love with someone else. But this isn’t about me.” Roman jerked back. He didn’t… he never… he was in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Janus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“This is about how we aren’t working, Roman. How we never were going to work. It started out okay, but I can’t keep pretending I don’t know just to make you feel better. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Roman whispered, and Janus tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Janus asked, and Roman brushed away the tears that wouldn’t go away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think I’m in love with?” He was definitely yelling. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything. Virgil, the schools gossip, his image, his clothes, his grades. All he wanted was for Janus to kiss him and tell him everything was alright. “You got this all figured out, right? So tell me. Who am I in love with? Who is so special that I would risk the greatest relationship of my life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have a clue, do you?” Janus laughed, a sound that made Roman curl his fist in anger. How could he do this? Was he really leaving Roman for a lie? “He’s everything you talk about. The way you look at him… Roman, you care about him so much, that it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>painful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You never looked at me like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman was ashamed of how his mind immediately jumped to Virgil. He knew, though, as soon as he thought about it. That was who Janus was talking about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My roommate, seriously?” Janus didn’t answer him. Which was good. Roman needed to scream about this without interruptions. “I can’t believe you! We’re breaking up over… what? A dose of jealousy? That you can’t deal that I have a friend?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remy and Emile are your friends. Virgil isn’t.” Janus sighed. “Look, it’s over, Roman. We can be friends, but we’re not in love. Don’t make this harder than it has to be. I really am sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus didn’t hug him or kiss him goodbye. He might have waved, but Roman didn’t see. His eyesight was blurry and he wasn’t looking at Janus, just the floor a foot away from him.  Roman didn’t know how long he stood out there, staring at the place that Janus had stood. When he finally made up his mind, he went into his room. He rummaged through his stuff and found it. A picture of Janus from a couple weeks ago. It would work. It had to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed it down in front of Virgil, who jumped. He didn’t care. He wanted one thing right now and that was it. He didn’t have time for other things like Virgil’s weird sensitivity to loud noise and quick movements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to curse someone.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really didn’t mean for there to be as much foreshadowing in this chapter as there is... I wanted maybe one line as a joke, but nooooo I have to accidentally make a bunch.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanna know a secret?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Roman, I—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>say you can’t do curses, because I know you can. I’ve seen you. You’re a powerhouse.” Roman shoved the picture at him, and Virgil carefully unfolded it. Janus? “Please, Virge. Just… just do this for me. Just this once. I won’t ever ask again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up at Roman’s tear stained face and down at the picture of Janus, slowly putting the pieces together. Oh, no. Janus, you didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Roman. Come here.” Vigil wasn’t one to initiate touch, but this was a special occasion. He pulled him close, letting him crush Virgil’s legs and probably ruin his shirt. He rubbed circles on his back, quietly whispering to him that it would be okay. Virgil used to do this with Remus, whenever people would sneer at his chair or call them freaks. He hadn’t for a long time, though. Remus didn’t need him as much anymore. Which was good! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get us some ice cream, and we’re going to sit down on your bed and talk. Or not. Whatever you want.” Roman shifted to let Virgil up, slowly untangling. Virgil practically ran, no, not practically, he full on sprinted to the mini fridge, grabbing two ice cream pints and two spoons. He set them down on Roman’s nightstand, before going back and leading Roman over. He practically collapsed on the bed, curling up and shoving his face into it. Virgil took his own blankets and covered Roman in them. He needed them more than Virgil did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sit up, eat some ice cream.” He shoved it at Roman, who slowly sat up and took it. “Now pick your favorite. Distraction, confrontation, or yelling-tion.” Roman let out a huff of laughter, which didn’t help Virgil’s hope for this conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yelling-tion.” Virgil made a ‘go ahead’ motion with his hands. “I just, I don’t get it. Why doesn’t he think it’ll work? He was talking about how I lied to myself and I don’t— I don’t get it, Virge. It was going so well. I thought that we were going to get married, and then he comes to me with an ‘it’s not working out’? What does that even mean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, watching Roman talk about his woes and cry a bit more. He did it for at least 30 minutes, Virgil was sure, but he didn’t mind. Roman needed this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, it’s going to be a horror to see him tomorrow in History.” Roman flopped back against his pillows. Virgil, who had just had an idea, perked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” But would Roman want to go? He seemed to like Shiz. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going on History strike with you, Virgil.” Virgil rolled his eyes. Like he would even ask Roman to do that. It would be murder on his already terrible grades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Come with me.” Virgil leaned back, onto his left hand, his right holding the ice cream in his lap. “I know you’ve always wanted to see the Emerald City.” He had. Roman talked about it all the time. The one place his parents had never wanted to take him. ‘Too cliché, and too green’. Virgil, on the other hand, had never been allowed to go because his dad didn’t want to take him anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding,” Roman said, sitting up fully. Virgil shook his head. “Just you and me? The whole city?” Virgil nodded, and Roman squealed, shaking the bed from his excitement. Geez. “Oh, Virgil! Thank you, thank you, thank you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He launched forward, trapping Virgil in a hug. It was surprising and a bit uncomfortable, Virgil almost fell of the bed, Roman’s face was still wet, and Virgil still had ice cream in his lap, but he gave a small smile. He let Roman hug him before he tapped his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s enough, I get it. I already hugged you once.” Roman pulled away, taking his place laying back down, staring at the ceiling. He sighed for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Emerald City.” Roman sounded like he was trying the word out, like it was an adventure. Every syllable a mountain, each consonant a river. “I can’t believe it. I’m actually going to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you aren’t, if you’re not packed,” Virgil told him, which made Roman jump up. They both raced to where there stuff was and started to pack. Virgil was glad Roman’s mood had lightened. He didn’t know how to curse people, and he’d probably mess it up. That, and he didn’t want to hurt anybody, much less Janus. They’d work this out, though. Virgil was sure. Roman loved Janus more than anything, and Janus… Janus seemed to love him back. They’d be happy. Somebody needed to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Roman knew what he wanted. When Roman got it, he’d be happy. That’s how it worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Roman got Virgil up extra early. He was so excited. He’d always loved the idea of the Emerald City, a whole city dedicated to a single gem. Now, he was finally getting to go. With Virgil, too!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did that mean? To him, at least? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Janus was getting to him. But he didn’t like Virgil, not like that. Sure, he was pretty, really pretty, and okay! He was witty and nice, and the way he smiled shyly when he didn’t think anyone was looking at him was enough to make Roman’s heart flutter. But did that mean he had a crush on him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh shit. He had a crush on his roommate. He had a gigantic crush on his roommate and he was going to die alone. Why, world? Why Virgil, of all people?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He changed quickly, coming back to find Virgil trying to pick a shirt out. It had happened countless times before, but Roman couldn’t help but blush as he saw Virgil, completely shirtless, biting his lip. He was going to die. He was already dead. His soul had ascended into Heaven, with infinite shirtless Virgils. Yep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That one is good for first impressions,” Roman absently pointed out. Virgil was probably too anxious to notice how Roman was secretly checking him out. Or too polite to say anything. He nodded and picked up the shirt, putting it on quickly and smoothing it out. “You look nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks. I actually tried.” Roman laughed. Maybe he wouldn’t die. He made it this long, right? He’d just have to stop himself from confessing randomly. Which he could do. He had restraint. He had hidden his feelings for long periods of time before!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, no, that isn’t right. He took it back. He wouldn’t make it out of this alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long are we going to stay there?” Roman asked as they walked down the hall. Virgil had made him bring only a suitcase and a duffel bag. He couldn’t make a life with someone like that, could he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoa there, Roman. Who said anything about making a life?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If all goes well, forever.” Virgil sighed, looking up dreamily at the ceiling. He shook himself, and Roman couldn’t help but miss it. What? He already admitted to having a crush on him, and he was nothing if not an all in person. “But probably three days. If it sucks, one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded. Maybe he was just getting attached because Janus had left. Did that make sense? He was vulnerable and an emotional wreck. What was the term? Mockingbird syndrome?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightingale syndrome? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it. He remembered really liking the name. That was what was happening. But, you know, in reverse. And not with an actual doctor. Virgil, in a show of friendship and kindness, had hugged him and given him ice cream, Roman’s ice cream, actually, but that didn’t matter. Roman didn’t have a crush on Virgil, he had a crush on being allowed to cry into his shirt and rant about his ex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But wasn’t that so much worse?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter to Roman the why, it mattered that when he looked at Virgil he saw something. Something that was making his blood pressure rise and his brain short-circuit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The train was on time, but Roman still worried. Virgil didn’t even have tickets. How were they going to get on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sir? May I see your ticket?” Oh no. They were going to get thrown off the train and Virgil might get arrested and worst of all, he’d have to see Janus tomorrow. He couldn’t do it. He’d run away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Virgil Thropp.” What was he doing? Did Virgil really expect them to let them on because he said his name? That was entirely unsafe, and it was practically—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working. It was working. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They let Virgil and Roman on, Virgil not giving them a second glance(when did he get so confident?), while Roman gawked. What was going on? The Wizard must have done something. Magic, probably. Roman had been improving in his magic, small bubbles and fur. Patton assured him that he wouldn’t mess up and conjure something like a leg, but Virgil had other ideas. He voiced them often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was evolving rapidly with his magic. Roman swore that he’d seen him doing his makeup without his hands the other day. Virgil was insanely good, and Roman would never tell him, but it hurt his pride a little bit. How did he even do that? Virgil didn’t even like his magic. He would freak out whenever he used it. I.e., getting glass in his hand instead of just using it to clean up instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they settled into a booth, Virgil sighed and leaned far back into the seats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re not in love with this person you’re not in love with this person you are not in love with this person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Achievement: new mantra, unlocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired already?” Roman asked him. He was asking a lot of things. At least this one was sarcastic, which Virgil didn’t even have the decency to find amusing. He just opened one of his eyes. Had they always been that pretty? “That isn’t good. We still have a full day ahead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any sane person awake before 10:30 is tired, Princey.” The nickname didn’t even feel bad anymore, more endearing. And that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he had a mini-crush on him. Not at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you’re sane, now?” Virgil laughed, and Roman beamed on the inside. Maybe on the outside too, but he didn’t know. Virgil didn’t let him bring any of his mirrors. Again, how could he think he had a chance with someone like that? How did he know he looked perfect?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, that wasn’t a good reason. Roman always looked perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That depends. Does a sane person have dreams where they murder their roommate for asking annoying questions?” Roman gasped, holding a hand to his chest. How dare he? That wasn’t an annoying question. He was just questioning Virgil's sanity, is all. That was mild compared to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, so he had nothing! Sue him. After he married Virgil, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh come on. He was trying to avoid the marriage talk. If he was going to stand any chance with Virgil, which he didn’t, he’d need to calm down. Virgil didn’t like talk like that. He preferred the here and the now. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. They don’t. They also don’t tell said roommate about that!” Roman told him. Virgil smirked and leaned forward. Roman’s heart left the building. It took his brain. Stupid brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is, unless, the roommate wasn’t going to be alive long enough to tell anyone.” Virgil reached towards him, and Roman pushed off the table, only to be reminded that there was, in fact, something behind him. Virgil opened his hand, and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chocolate. It was a chocolate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. You.” Roman snatched the chocolate before Virgil could take it back. It was Virgil’s turn to hold a hand to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman! Such language. I should tell your mother.” They stared at each other, Virgil looking very offended and Roman eating chocolate. It wasn’t long until they were both laughing, the sheer absurdity of it getting to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screw reverse-nightingale syndrome. This was the best Roman had felt in ages. So, yeah, he’d admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was very much in love with Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so, so, so incredibly SORRY</p><p>“Why are you sorry DarnGoshit?”</p><p>Because this chapter isn’t even as close to as gay as it could’ve been. And I don’t fix it in the next one.</p><p>For those who have read Wicked, you’d know that on the train Galinda and Elphaba share a bed. And while this is based off of the musical, I still could’ve done that. And I didn’t. Because I forgot. Maybe I’ll add a different chapter dedicated solely to rewriting the train scene so that they went to sleep.</p><p>Anyway. Sorry again. Peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, about the fic that I wrote: ugh. Plot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The train ride was short, objectively. It was still way, way, too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got to the Emerald City around 10:00, and Virgil was meeting the Wizard at four. He’d started wondering about the Wizard’s name. It couldn’t have been Wizard, could it? Nobody would name their child </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wizard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he was friends with somebody named Roman, so maybe it wasn’t too inconceivable. What did it even mean? Where did it come from? That was a question for another day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Virgil stepped off the train and looked around, he gasped. Roman had to nudge him to get him to move again. It was heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s green,” Virgil whispered, barely holding on to his suitcase as he took it all in. So many shades. He could just plaster himself against a wall and nobody would question it. “It’s all green!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what color you thought emerald was, but yeah, V. It’s green.” Virgil ignored Roman. Nobody was staring at him. They didn’t think he looked strange. They didn’t quiet their words to hide the gossip they were spreading. They didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>care.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that? That was. A green person. Just like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman? Am I hallucinating?” He grabbed Roman’s arm and pointed. Roman didn’t so much as blink. Yeah, definitely hallucinating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. People paint themselves green all the time here. It’s like a type of tribute,” Roman said. Oh. Brightside: he wasn’t hallucinating! Darkside: he didn’t just find another person who was born with green skin. This was going to be a day, wasn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, you’re skin.” Virgil jumped, turning to see a girl, a foot away from him. She had wide eyes and was tilting her head. Great. The one place on the planet he thought he could escape judgement, and he’d already gotten somebody staring. “How did you do that? Every time I do it, it looks like a bad spray tan. Can I touch your arm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t know how to respond, so he nodded. She reached out and slowly placed her fingertips on his arm. He was so stiff. What was going on? Did she think that he had painted it like the other tourists?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just enjoy it while it lasts.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her hand away, staring at it for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool, it didn’t even rub off! What paint did you use?” Well, shit. So much for lasting. The truth always wanted to be free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was born like this,” Virgil replied. The girl didn’t react for a second, staring at him with her hand still up. It suddenly stretched out, and a wide grin erupted on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s so chill! You’re, like, made for this place!” Virgil blinked. That was unexpected. Was everyone this nice? As she sauntered off, her friends calling to her, Virgil stayed frozen. Two minutes and he was already in love with this place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready for exploration?” Roman asked, suddenly looping his arm in Virgil’s. Right. He was here with somebody and had things to do. He knew that. Wizard and all that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” They headed towards the hotel Virgil was supposed to be staying at. Roman wanted to drive, or something, but Virgil insisted they didn’t. He wanted to walk around. See the city. Learn it’s wonders and marvel over them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what? This is it,” Roman spoke up suddenly, and Virgil glanced over, curiously. What was he on about now? “This is where I want to spend the rest of my life. They have everything a child could want, and you know how I love to spoil others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Others?” Virgil asked, mockingly. Not in a mean way, he was over that, was the moment Roman gave him a hat. No, this was kind. “Aren’t you the child?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take offense to that.” Virgil rolled his eyes. If he was honest, he’d want to live here too. Maybe he and Roman could buy a place after school, get a cat, and annoy each other until they died.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Roman wouldn’t want that. Roman wanted to get married, probably adopt two children, be a living stereotype. Virgil was anything but a stereotype.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he couldn’t be… </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No, don’t, that’s off limits, Virgil. You can do a lot of things, but you can’t go there. Roman already wants something else. You can’t get in the way of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a flaw in your plan, Princey,” Virgil told him, returning to the present. Roman faltered a bit. “Where would you have your beautiful wedding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman’s eyes widened, and Virgil snickered. Had Roman seriously not thought of that? Basically 99.9% of his life was taken up by romance. Oh! Maybe that was where the name came from. Romance, Roman, sounded similar enough, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d, uh, I’d have my wedding...” Roman was looking around quickly, obviously looking for somewhere that would work. Virgil could see the second he saw something, and very suddenly he was being dragged by his arm down a street. He almost lost his suitcase on every turn, but he was still laughing. Roman looked like his life depended on getting to wherever they were headed. They skidded, yes, skidded, to a halt right in front of a giant, light green, castle. “Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your life really is a fairy tale.” It was a whisper, but Virgil was sure he heard it. He walked up slowly, looking up at it. “How did I not see this sooner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beats me. Come on, we still need to drop our stuff off.” Roman paused for a second before adding, “My arms are getting tired.” Virgil rolled his eyes, and off they went, getting to their hotel only a little while later. They saw so many things. Libraries, bakeries, apartments with affordable rent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rooms were nice. Two beds and a window, a giant bath in the bathroom, enough to fully submerge yourself. It was practically a swimming pool, in Virgil’s opinion. The beds seemed a little lush, not that Roman seemed to mind. He jumped onto it face-first, letting out a long, droning groan. Virgil wasn’t able to make a witty comment about who was tired now because he was laughing too hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to the lobby to eat, which involved Virgil saying he’d have coffee, Roman telling the waiter that he wouldn’t be having coffee, Virgil changing it to a caffeinated tea, and Roman changing it to water. Virgil proceeded to order Roman’s food without telling him what it was, which was the funniest thing to watch, he could assure you. Afterwards, Virgil made Roman go to the library as they tried to find book covers that matched their clothing choice. Roman insisted that the book “Bone Witch” was practically perfect. Virgil found a book with someone holding an apple, and Roman kept calling it something like “evening”, like that was any name for a book. He also told Virgil that it usually was a black background, not white, but that seemed unimportant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, they went into a wand shop, because Roman had never formally gotten his own. They ended up picking a pretty simple one, but Virgil promised he would fix it up. Not before seeing the Wizard, though, because sand was dripping down the figurative sand glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to a karaoke place next, singing their hearts out for half an hour. It was surprisingly fun. Virgil couldn’t stop laughing the whole time. He didn’t enjoy singing too much, but Roman had egged him on until he was belting out lyrics to each song. Roman, on the other hand, hadn’t needed any encouragement. He sang loud and clear with ease. That didn’t mean Virgil minded giving it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, it was a museum. The history of the city, stuff about the Wizard, a useful map that Virgil almost asked for a copy of. It was so nice, Virgil almost forgot why he was there, again. But before he knew it, 3:30 was there, and they needed to head to where the Wizard was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman begged for them to just spend five minutes in a clothes store, “God knows you need more clothing, Virge. Come on!” Virgil told him another day. After they met the Wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never thought he’d actually say that and believe it. He was meeting his idol. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Virgil Thropp, the Wizard sent for me?” Virgil didn’t have half the courage he had had on the train ride there. He couldn’t help the thoughts that asked him what would happen if they just didn’t let him in. The Wizard would understand, right? Or would he get mad at Virgil for not persisting until he was let in?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Follow the carpet.” The guard moved to let them in. The carpet was a golden type of fabric, and Virgil felt bad for even stepping on it. Roman, however, strode in, making Virgil pick up his pace. So annoying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door shut loudly behind them. Virgil swore he heard a lock click. It was probably just his imagination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’re going to be fine,” Roman spoke up. Virgil nodded, willing himself to believe that. Roman’s presence here was… good. Virgil would probably be freaking out if it wasn’t for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The inside of the hallway they were walking down reminded him vaguely of Shiz. Tall windows lining each side, stained to show a story. Something about balloons. Patton liked balloons. The ceiling was so high above them, Virgil could barely make it out. If he squinted, he could see beams, crossing over it again and again. Looked like fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if they mainly were walking mostly on flat land, Virgil was getting a bit tired. The carpet was leading them through a maze. Down one hall, the opposite direction in the next, sharp turns, very long, drawn out turns that seemed more like tilts, everything. Why would anybody design something like this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At one point, he could hear the sound of rattling. Virgil didn’t know what it was, but it scared him. Loud, frequent screeches sounded, like somebody being tortured. But that wouldn’t happen here. The Wizard wouldn’t do that. Unless, of course they deserved it. Somebody who had done great crimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, and he really meant finally, they entered a room. A large one. In the middle was an ancient looking mask, patterns covering it and with its eyes dark. On the floor, the carpet had stopped, showing a little bit of a lighter color on the rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now what are we supposed to do?” Roman asked, as Virgil examined the room. Nothing seemed to pop out except the mask. On the far side, there was a door. What did it lead to? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, mortal Ozians. Speak, and you shall be answered,” the mask boomed, it’s eyes flashing with each word. They both jumped, and looked over at it. Roman nudged Virgil, but he stood frozen. Was this a trap? This was a trap. They were mad at him for skipping history. This was really, really, bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say something,” Roman whispered, and Virgil cleared his throat, stepping forward. Get it over with. Maybe Roman could get out before he was killed. Unless Roman was part of it, in which case, every moment of friendship was wasted, and he’d never even had a real companion. That wasn’t a good note to die on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My name is Virgil. I come seeking the Wizard.” There was a second of silence, before the mask spoke again. This time, much more cheerful and sweet, but still booming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Virgil, it’s you! Sorry, I can never see anything from behind this.” The Wizard stepped out from behind the mask, showing both of them his true face. Roman and Virgil gasped, both not knowing how to respond to the information just given. How many people got to see the Wizard’s true face? And it definitely wasn’t what they expected to see. “Oh, hello! I didn’t know he was bringing a friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s— it’s you!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Brownie points if you spotted the reference</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was supposed to be about angst and animal torture, but instead it’s just a bunch of prinxiety</p><p>With a side of angst and animal torture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, sure it is, bud!” Patton. Patton was the Wizard. “Who else were you expecting? And Roman! You came along too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why… you… after all?” Virgil sounded like his brain was short circuiting. Roman wished it was him making Virgil stutter. Not like this, no, all flustered and blushing and unable to make words. Yes, he had his priorities straight, what are you talking about? “You’re my idol. And I’ve known you for months.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Virgil, that’s so sweet, kiddo.” Patton was walking towards them now. Roman felt like he was imposing on something… private. Like he shouldn’t be seeing whatever was about to happen. “I’ve only known you for months and I’ve grown attached to you too. I’ve always been rather sentimental, you know.” Yep. Backing away slowly. He wasn’t seeing this. Repressing it as it happened. “I longed to be a father once I got old enough to. And you came to Shiz, using your magic. It felt like fate, Virge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil was staring at Patton. How did Roman manage to get himself into these situations? Seriously? It was entirely absurd. If he heard somebody tell him it as a story, he’d say it was so insane that it had to be true. You couldn’t make this stuff up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I trained you because I think everyone deserves at least a chance to take off and fly, and you embracing spells and other magic was the only way you could.” Patton’s hand was on Virgil’s cheek. If Roman just left, would it be taken badly? Roman kind of wanted to just leave. “You’re so incredibly powerful, buddy. I couldn’t believe that you didn’t want to use it. And now look at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, and Roman was still feeling like leaving was the best option. Was it normal to watch your best friend/crush have a moment with his father figure/idol about his guilt complex? Probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Patton held out his arm, and a book flew into his hand. Roman perked up. Something he knew about! He recognized that book, and they had gone so long without acknowledging his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that the book of Grimmerie?” Roman asked, crossing over suddenly. They both looked over at him. Virgil with his deep, capturing eyes, and Patton’s okay-ish ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sure is, Roman! Nice eye.” Roman beamed as Patton turned back to Virgil. “You need to prove yourself. Not just to me, but to you, too, kiddo.” Well, that was just impossible. Roman hadn’t known Virgil for too long, but he knew that Virgil couldn’t lift his self-esteem without the help of fifty men. It weighed two tons. No, more than that. Four million tons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Virgil gently took the book, running his hand over the cover. It was enchanting to watch. Roman could have stood there forever. Well, if he was being honest, he could’ve watched Virgil doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for forever. “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chistery!” Patton called, and a monkey came galloping in. Virgil didn’t even look up. What was wrong with him? “See, my assistant here looks up every morning at the birds, and I can see the longing on his face. Maybe a simple levitation spell, to start? Nothing too big, most of the book is unreadable.” Virgil nodded and started to flip through the pages. Roman didn’t like this. It didn’t feel right. Were spells on people safe? They didn’t seem safe. Roman could have sworn they weren’t safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will this one work?” Virgil questioned, holding up the book for Patton to see. Roman couldn’t even understand most of the letters, but Patton nodded. He was about two more sketchy signs from stopping Virgil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he could have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’ll do,” Patton told him, and Virgil kneeled down onto the ground, placing the book open. “Don’t be too put off if you can’t read it. It’s a long lost language of spells. I can’t understand half of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil held up his arms and started to chant anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahven, tatey, aven tatey aven—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton was talking to his monkey, psyching him up. Roman couldn’t hear anything, but it seemed unimportant. Virgil was waving his arms in intricate designs and furrowing his brow. He looked cute when he was concentrating. Which was basically all the time. Roman was a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah may ah tay atum!” How did Virgil even know what to say? The book was supposed to be unreadable. Sparks were flying out of his hands now, most of the surrounding Chistery. He didn’t seem to mind. Roman probably was worrying over nothing. Why would anything go wrong? They were with the Wizard, after all. Even if it was just Patton. Roman was still trying to get that through his head. Patton was the Wizard. The Wizard was Patton. “Ah may ah tay atum!” Virgil repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked faint. Roman moved a bit closer, but that only made </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel faint. What was going on with this spell? This never happened when they practiced in classes. Was something wrong with the book? Or the place? Patton said that if magic was performed somewhere with a bad aura, it could go haywire. Did the Emerald City count? He hoped not. Roman couldn’t bear Virgil getting hurt. He’d just realized his feelings! Virgil couldn’t die. He wouldn’t. Virgil didn’t have enough bravery in him to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah may ah tah tay may tu se say ta!” There was a pause as Virgil finally finished his spell, all of them waiting to see if it worked. After that single maddening and silent second, Virgil groaned, swaying and collapsing. Roman ran forward, failing to catch him in time but still sliding into a sitting position and cradling Virgil’s head in his lap. As if this act had been a cue, a horrible cue, a terrible cue, the monkey started to scream. Just like the ones he had heard earlier when they were trying to find the Wizard. Was it the monkeys? Were they being tortured with spells? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?” Roman shouted, but Patton was just grinning at the monkey, screaming on the floor. If Patton was responsible for Virgil’s death, before he could even get to say goodbye, to say he loved him, to say—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman?” —everything he couldn’t. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screaming pointed yes. The fainting did also. Patton’s insane looking grin sealed it, as if with a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which Roman really wanted to do right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hold it together, Roman,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ his mind told him. It was right, of course, but that didn’t mean he liked it. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not now. Not here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.’ Even his own head was more reasonable than Roman was. Was it so bad that he really, really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to kiss Virgil just because he thought he was dead and that their first kiss would be to the sound of a monkey screaming? Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best setup for a couples night, but he didn’t care! He cared that Virgil was hurt and Roman couldn’t do anything about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s fine, Virgil! Chestery is just going through some changes.” Virgil sat up, rubbing his eyes. How many times had he watched him do that at Shiz? And how many times did he miss telling him ‘good morning, lovely’? It didn’t matter. Any number was too big a number. “I told you you were powerful! This is amazing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Virgil scrambled back, just running into Roman in the false effort to get away. Roman couldn’t help but feel bad. “No. No, I didn’t mean to do that, I didn’t want to do that. What did I do?” Oh, Virgil. You didn’t do anything. It was Patton, all Patton. He made you. He made you do everything. This wasn’t your fault. None of this was your fault.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The monkey let out a blood-chilling, ear-killing, glass-shattering howl as his back arched. Red speckled Patton’s white striped clothing and freckled face. It probably would take forever to get out of his hair. What was that red stuff? Roman couldn’t bring himself to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feathers exploded from Chestery’s back, white, stained feathers that were crooked and mostly broken. They were attached to a bony wing, a horror show version of one, anyway. Roman didn’t know things could look that disgusting until he saw that. Patton was laughing, seemingly undeterred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This, Virgil! You gave him wings!” Patton smiled, stretching out his arms. Virgil reached up to wrap Roman’s arms around him, like a barrier. Though it made Roman’s heart skip a beat, Roman didn’t think it was very practical at all. He didn’t stand a chance against Patton unless he declared a sword fight. “Chestery is just having trouble adjusting. He’ll work it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Change them back!” Virgil screamed, but Patton just rolled his eyes. This wasn’t right. Patton was a good guy. He was helpful and kind. This was bad. This wasn’t Patton at all. “Or can you even read the book? Is that why you needed me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virge, you can’t reverse a spell, they’re permanent.” It was a slow explanation, like Virgil was a stubborn child fretting over a simple math problem. It angered Roman, in some way. Virgil was intelligent. It was one of the first things Roman learned about him. He knew things. Treating Virgil like he was somebody dumb, well. It wasn’t the first time Roman had felt the actual need for a sharp weapon. “And I don’t know why you’d want to. Chestery is hardly the only one who’s going to be affected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Virgil stiffen. Roman felt it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, hardly the—“ Virgil’s question was interrupted by multiple screams, the same sound of Chestery. Pops and crunches and more. Roman was going to be sick. It was bad enough to watch one monkey sprout wings, but to hear so many of them? “Oh God.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. They’re going to make great scouts, thanks to you, kiddo! I can’t believe how far you’ve come.” What did that even mean? Had he been tracking Virgil? Watching his process with magic? Probably. Seemed likely enough at this point. And what did that other part mean? Great—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scouts?” Oh God, they were so in sync. It was meant to be. This was the love of his life. He’d decided it. “What do you mean, scouts?” They needed Patton to clarify a lot right then, didn’t they? Maybe he could ask about Virgil and his relationship. Another time, of course. It would be so awkward if he just asked out of the blue when this was going on. Though it would be a good distraction. One time, when Logan and him were studying—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh right. Actual things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what did you think this was for? They’ll fly around Oz and report back everything they see.” That… that wasn’t right. Disfiguring these animals, living creatures, to use them as drones for his petty police-work? What had they gotten into? Roman should have left when they were having a surprisingly heartfelt father-son relationship. “Isn’t it wonderful?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Virgil told him, and Patton stopped with his, what was a word for it? Dancing worked. All around the room, dancing as the monkeys screamed. Delighting in the pain. Grooving over the horror. Vibing in the… he’d come back to that one. It had a bad start anyway.“It isn’t wonderful at all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No?” Patton turned to face them fully. He looked sad, actually. Like being rejected by Virgil was breaking his heart. Roman couldn’t help but relate to it. “Virgil, you can have anything now. The world is your oyster! Don’t you want that? You’ve proven how much I need you. Now you just have to show the rest of the world. I can give you everything. Just say the word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Virgil pushed past Roman and ran off, disappearing behind a door. Patton stood, shocked, for a couple sentences before angrily turning to Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go fetch him. He’s just shocked, is all,” Roman explained to Patton, bowing slightly before grabbing the book and running after Virgil, who was turning the corner at the top of a staircase. This was just great. He had to climb stairs?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would like to take this time to point out the line from Defying Gravity where Elphaba says: “Kiss me goodbye”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No more stairs. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil—“ Roman had followed him? Was he stupid? You don’t run away from the Wizard only to be trapped in an attic. The hypocrisy of that sentence escaped Virgil. He could be as dangerous as he wanted, but Roman? No. No way. No one else was going to get hurt. The monkey's screams were still rattling in his brain. “Wait, Virgil! Stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trapped. We need to barricade the door.” He pushed a chair so that it was pushing down on the trapped door. There was a broom and a couple books on it. It wouldn’t be enough. “Need to find a way out. Windows no use. We’re hundreds of feet up. God, how am I getting out of this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Virgil finally looked over at Roman, who was standing with his arms crossed, glaring him down. “It’s we. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t be in this mess if you had just kept your cool instead of insulting him, for once.” How did he manage to be both insulting and supportive at the same time? Virgil might never know. He might never know a lot of things. He was probably going to die in the next thirty minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re blaming this on me?” Virgil was yelling. God, he was losing it. Fifteen bucks that things were going to start to float around the room soon. He stalked over to Roman. “I would never have gotten good at magic if you hadn’t encouraged me! Is it my fault that I fainted, too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I thought you could do better!” They hadn’t fought like this since before the dance. Distantly, he heard stomps. People were coming. “And please excuse my wishes for you not to hate yourself! And, please, could you take a step back?” Virgil rolled his eyes. He didn’t even stop to be shocked. He was on a roll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Scared I’ll give you wings?” Virgil growled out. Roman bit his lip. Served him right. Trying to get rid of Virgil just because there were consequences now. Virgil was not going to just let him drive him out. Roman had to deal with this now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s— it’s because of this.” Virgil didn’t even have time to ask what Roman was talking about before his shirt was being grabbed and jolted forward. There was a millisecond of a pause, but it felt like eternity, before Roman kissed him. Some part of him heard the sound of a book dropping. Had Roman been holding it? He hadn’t noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long had Virgil wanted this? For two seconds or four months? He couldn’t tell. All his brain was communicating was that Roman Upland was kissing him and it felt really good. Like, amazingly good. Insanely good. Was this what euphoria felt like? He thought that was what he felt when he realized he was going to meet the Wizard. That didn’t compare to what was going on with his nerves right now. Did people feel like this a lot? How did anybody frown?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally broke apart, quietly panting as they both tried to breathe, Virgil’s brain returned to reality, finally letting some logic in. Roman had just been through a breakup. Roman didn’t know what he was doing. This wasn’t Virgil’s happily ever after. Just because Roman was a Romeo, that didn’t mean that Virgil was Juliet. Even as they stood there, foreheads touching and not saying a word, Virgil knew who Roman wished was in his spot. Janus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Roman whispered. Virgil shivered. Roman had let his arms fall around Virgil’s waist, whereas Virgil was still gripping his biceps like his life depended on it. “I love you so much and I was too scared to say anything but I do, Virgil.” It sounded real. Virgil wanted it to be real so bad. Who cared about logic? Roman loved him. “Please. You can’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it. The truth. Roman just didn’t want to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman, this isn’t right. What about Janus?” Virgil finally drew up his eyes, locking his gaze with Roman. He could feel Roman breath. They both could. So close. He could just lean in, and Roman would be his. But would he be happy? Is this really what Roman wanted? “Your whole life is with him. I’m just a plot point in your romantic tragedy. You told me, Princey. What about happily ever after?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get it, Virge. That wasn’t love. I’m listening to my heart.” Don’t lean in, Roman. This is hard enough. Please don’t lean in. You’re intoxicating. “And my heart is saying that it wants you.” Everything about Roman was pulling Virgil in. His smell, his words, the feel of his skin on Virgil’s. “Does yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it does. My whole being does.” No. No, stop, you’re giving him hope. This isn’t right, Virgil. You aren’t meant for this. “But listen to your head. You love Janus. You don’t love me. You never have.” There you go. Stay on track. You can’t fall for those beautiful eyes or those charming sayings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does everyone keep saying that?” Saying what? That he loved Janus? It was true. Anyone with eyes could see that. The way they fell into each other, practically basking in the arms of the other. Virgil could never watch it. He had excused it, telling himself that he had things to do, but the truth was that it was just too painful to. “Virgil, I want to grow old with you, I want to live out my full life with you, and Janus couldn’t ever make me feel this way. I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t love him?” Virgil finished for him. It wasn’t true. No one could look like that without feeling pure desire for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were his eyes hurting? Why couldn’t he think right? His thoughts were coming out jumbled. Something was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Uh, yes! Yes.” They were running out of time. Patton wouldn’t be patient with them. Roman needed to get his facts worked out, and then he would leave. Roman knew how to talk, or rather, lie himself out of a tough situation. He’d be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say it.” Roman reached up, but Virgil beat him to it, swiping around his eyes as he felt the water pool onto his skin. Goddammit. He wasn’t supposed to be crying right now. Roman didn’t need to see that. “Say you didn’t ever love him. Say it to my face and you can come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with you? Virgil, where are you going?” Roman deflected. Virgil let out a small laugh. Had he actually thought that Roman would want him? Just because Virgil was pathetically in love with him, had been for holy knew how long, didn’t mean that Roman had even an inkling of the same feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Through the window.” Virgil looked around, spotting the broom he’d left on the chair. So he was iffy with his levitation magic. The Wizard had called him powerful, and Virgil believed him. Virgil could do anything, and his emotions were ripe and just begging to be directed at something. “Don’t try to follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Through the window?” Virgil could see the moment Roman processed the words. “Virgil, you’ll die! We’re hundreds of feet up, the fall will be devastating. And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall.” Virgil picked up and spun the broom in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if you go by the rules of every science book.” Virgil grinned. Power was surging through him. His lips were still pulsing and his tears were persisting in their threats to spill over. “But I’m going to use magic, so they’re useless here. I tried the whole ‘follow the rules’ act, and you can see how it worked out, Princey. It’s time to break them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, stop. It’s impossible, and the simple idea—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because somebody else said that I can’t, doesn’t mean I can’t.” Virgil could barely hear Roman’s pleas for him to stop. It didn’t matter now. Nothing did. “Expectations and ancient traditions can go screw themselves. I’m through with pretending to like them. I’m going to fly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open the door!” One issue. He’d deal with it later. Right now, he needed to chant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah may ah tay atum—!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman ran over to try and stop Virgil, waving his arms like crazy. Virgil didn’t give him a second glance as he continued with the levitation charm. He’d get it right this time. No wings. No blood. No screams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, please! You’re going to grow wings, and, and, get blood everywhere.” No. He couldn’t think like that. He was going to get this right. Nobody else was going to get hurt anymore. He’d make sure of it. Not Roman, not him, not anyone. “Ple— oh, you stopped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil tried to regain his breath as he waited for the spell to work. Roman just stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not that I’m complaining, I’m really not, but where are your wings?” Virgil rolled his eyes. Like he would perform the spell on himself. It had worked out so well the first time, too! Seriously. Somebody needed to teach the boy some sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(He thought about the kiss. Somebody </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needed to teach the boy some sense.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broom in his hand started to shake, and Virgil climbed onto it quickly, laughing as it started to float. He could zoom around the room, go anywhere, on this thing. The levitation charm worked! Why didn’t more people do this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard banged on the door again, and Virgil realized what he was doing. He flew near to Roman, holding out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on.” Roman stared at his hand for a second, before his face softened. Virgil knew his answer before he even got to saying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re trembling, V.” Roman took off his jacket, a black cape that Virgil had actually been envious of. Now it seemed like the universe playing a sick joke on him. “Take it. You’ll need it wherever you’re going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you?” Virgil asked, not arguing with his choice. Roman was stubborn. This had to happen. Besides, they’d probably make it to the first hideout and spend most of the time making out before Roman figured out he didn’t like Virgil like that. Could you say awkward?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to apologize. Maybe Patton will pity me.” Roman shrugged as Virgil clasped the cape around his shoulders. He was walking towards the book on the floor. “If I make it out, I’ll find Janus. Tell him what happened and let him comfort me. We’ll be naked by tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil let out a dry, choked sound that didn’t sound anything like a laugh. He wasn’t even trying to hide his tears anymore. Was it his fault that the only person he’d ever felt actual romantic feelings for had gone and done this? Not just that, the only person he’d ever had </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for, no, that he ever would have feelings for. He was going to become a fugitive, might as well accept the terms and conditions before fate made him not care and skim through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the roommate I know,” Virgil said. Roman gave a small smile. Did either of them want this? Maybe he could pull Roman in, kiss him and pull him up, seducing him into going with Virgil. Was it that far fetched? Roman handed him the Grimmerie. “Roman—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open, in the name of Oz!” Virgil’s eyes widened. Out of time. So out of time. Why was he always running out of time? He couldn’t even finish a conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he’d never get to say anything if he got captured in ten seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned tail and crashed through the window, holding his hat down to protect his face. His hand stung, but it was nothing in comparison to his eyes. Virgil had just left him. Virgil was going to fly into the sunset, a criminal and a witch. He was going to be forgotten by everyone he knew. His father was going to be delighted by the news. Janus might actually care. Roman—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What about Roman? Was he going to be sad? Was he going to play Janus into getting back together with him, like he said? What would he tell him about his and Virgil’s last conversation? That it was hurtful, heartfelt, and interrupted rudely? Fuck, what about Roman?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never even got to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>End: Act 1</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to take the time to point out that there are NO dialogue tags on the summary, and that that is for a reason.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman turned his back to the shattering glass and moved a chair to reveal the guards. He let himself be taken to Patton and spun his own story of begging Virgil to stay. He told them that he’d tried his best, knowing that the Wizard was just and fair, and that he really didn’t understand Virgil’s deal. The monkeys were amazing!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton had smiled, a knowing, fatherly smile. Roman’s heart sped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Roman. I know just how to deal with this,” Patton told him. Roman sighed, fully relieved that Patton had bought it. Patton gestured to a man behind him, and was given a microphone. He approached the nearest terrace. “Citizens of Oz, there is an enemy that must be found. If he speaks to you, believe nothing! He is evil and a conspiracist. Just look at what he did to poor Chestery here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton beckoned the monkey to come forward, revealing himself. Roman could hear the gasps from the hundreds of people watching. This was so… bad. Did they really think Virgil was capable of that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, touchy subject. He still wasn’t over Virgil’s insistence that Roman wasn’t in love with him. But maybe he was right? Janus was everything Roman wanted, and happy was what happened when you get everything you wanted, right? That was how it worked. That had always been how it worked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. His skin is bright green, like a frog. Truly an outward manifestation of his twisted nature. He must be stopped at all cost. This blemish… this repulsion… this… wicked witch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no. He’d just signed Virgil’s death certificate. How were they going to make it out of this now? The whole city hated them. The whole country, soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to make it out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a cruel part of Roman’s brain said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one really knows how close you were except Janus, and you can silence him with love. Virgil was the one who left. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true. Patton thought that Roman had nothing to do with Virgil leaving. Patton didn’t question it. Roman had made fun of Virgil, he wouldn’t question Roman not trying to interfere. Besides, Virgil was smart. He could fix his own messes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t listen to the part of his brain telling him it wasn’t just Virgil’s own mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman went back to the hotel after a nice chat with Patton. He packed up all of their stuff and hopped on the soonest train. Without Virgil, he had to pay for his ticket. Who cared. He had too much money. Who let him have so many mirrors? Did he really need to look at himself that much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he was safely in his train car that he curled up and put his head between his knees. He wanted to cry, here was better than anywhere. Nobody would see him if he started to sob. Nobody would see him slowly unraveling, the one person who could truly help him far away and getting farther. He just wanted to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his eyes refused. He knew as soon as he talked about it, he would, but Roman’s eyes were determined to stay dry. So annoying. Why couldn’t his eyes listen to him? Every other body part did. Well, almost every other body part. His hair was currently a mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally got back to Shiz, two suitcases and a duffel worth of stuff making his life very difficult, Roman just wanted to go to sleep and ignore the entirety of the universe. It was his original plan with Janus, after persuading Virgil to curse him, of course. And then he suggested that Roman accompany him to the Emerald City. Oh, how fun that had been. Definitely a place he’d take his kids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite what Roman had told Virgil about Janus and getting back together, they didn’t talk for the next month. Patton gave Roman a pass on classes, saying that he needed to practice his magic without him anyway. Roman didn’t practice magic. He spent the whole month moping and eating ice cream and chocolate. He also went through Virgil’s stuff for the nostalgia of it. It sucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when that month was up, Janus gave a knock on his door. Roman, clad in only pajama pants and with some bumpy street ice cream in hand, groaned as he got up. When he opened the door, he didn’t bother even acting surprised. He knew Janus would come to check on him eventually. He had such a big heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Janus said, taking in Roman’s appearance. Roman just went back to collapse on his bed. He missed Virgil. “Okay, so something happened. Wanna fill me in, Virge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman let out a sound, involuntarily. The pillows weren’t enough to fully muffle it, but he couldn’t not do it. The way he was speaking… a general innocence that Roman didn’t have. Asking where Virgil was. Had the news not reached Shiz yet? Or was it just Janus’ incapability to gossip? He thought that Patton’s announcement had spread everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. No Virgil.” He felt the bed shift beneath him, alerting Roman that Janus had just sat down next to him. A hand found Roman’s shoulder, warm, soft, and all too Janus. So familiar and so far away. “Come on, Ro. Tell me what’s up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was torture. Janus, full and comforting, kind and reassuring. He was filling the room with his magnetic field of everything Roman could ever wish for. The smell of his cologne, a mix of apples and jewelry stores. He was dressed sharply as ever, reminding Roman about how perfect every aspect of his body was. It wasn’t his fault, Janus was naturally a source for Roman’s love, but that didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt like hell. Everything hurt like hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Roman sat up and rubbed at his eyes. His sleep schedule had gotten a personal beating, the full kick-in-the-ribs, stab-him-while-he’s-down throw down. It was the only win that Roman had. Except for the fact that his sleep schedule helped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monkeys, I told him, he left, and…” Oh, now his tears worked? The moment he tried to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to someone? “He flew off… Patton sent a manhunt and now—“ his voice broke. Why couldn’t he do this? It happened a month ago, Roman, get over yourself. It isn’t like Virgil meant that much to you. You let him go. “Now I’m all alone again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” soft and close, a hand against his cheek brushing the water that had arrived in his eyes, Janus was inches away, and Roman couldn’t stand it, “hey, you’re not alone. You have me. You’ll always have me. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Don’t do it. Don’t do this. You don’t love him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll let you. You know he will</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janus,” Roman whispered, his hands finding a chest he hadn’t felt for too long. He forgot what this felt like. Had it felt like this? Roman thought that it was… different, somehow. Less real, less emotion, more reckless and pulling. It didn’t feel right and perfect, more insisting and inevitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman?” It was just as quiet, but Roman heard it. He experienced it. Hot breath on his nose as he turned his head up, and leaned. It was slow, so, so slow, but it made the gradual press of their lips so much sweeter. Roman let Janus push him down onto his bed, missing the knowledge that when he opened his eyes, Janus would be lovingly staring at him. He missed more than that. He missed every part of their relationship because even if he wasn’t in love with Janus anymore, even if it wasn’t the exact same, even if it was destined to crash and burn, it was steady. Constant. They knew what they were doing and accepted it. It was the closest either or them were going to get to perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was enough for Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman woke up the next morning next to someone for the first time since Virgil left. They’d ended up pushing the beds together, not that it mattered to Roman. No, it didn’t affect Roman at all, waking up and thinking that Virgil was right there because the smell was. What was it with Janus and tormenting him with smells?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went back to as close to normal as they could. Dates and kisses in the halls, spins and gazes. Even if Roman was still a mess, he could pretend he was perfect as long as he had someone else doing it with him. Janus was that someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went on for months and months. The school year ended, and so did the next. They graduated holding hands. Remus had left a week before, saying he couldn’t watch it without Virgil there. He brought Logan with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People spotted the “Wicked Witch of the West” all the time. Yes, that’s what they called him. Roman practically hated it. Virgil had become a horror story for campfires, and Roman was a storyteller. Patton insisted on Roman keeping up appearances, and after he graduated they gave him a title. “Roman of Princes”. If he was such a prince, why did he betray his only true friend? His crush? His only love?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Roman’s story continued to write itself. Everything he’d wanted since he was fifteen seemed to be falling into his lap. Really. He’d gotten a title, he was publicly loved and had enough money to live comfortably until the day he died. He could even conjure puppies now. His only transportation was a literal bubble! Of course, it wasn’t really his own magic. Patton had done some spell. Roman knew spells were meant to be permanent, but the back of his mind still said that there had to be counterspells that undid their effects. He ignored it, of course. He had much happier things to be dwelling on. He was sure that if it had been a dream of his to have a pet griffin, the world would nod and say ‘seems legit’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, you might be reading this and thinking, Roman. There’s a flaw in what you’re saying. You still haven’t gotten married. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what he thought, too. And he wasn’t planning on changing it. He wanted to marry one person, and that was Virgil, and also never happening. His current significant other was definitely no longer a candidate, and he’d loved to keep it that way. Besides, where was there room for such happiness in the land of Oz? Everyone was scared over the witch, unhappiness was rampant. After news of Virgil got out, his father died of shame, leaving them governerless. Remus was put into the position, ruling over with a chaotic fist and a crazily grinning face. Roman tried to send condolences, a bouquet of flowers. They were sent back almost a day later, shriveled up and dead. To be fair, they did have a nice note attached. ‘Thanks for the flowers. Now they’re as dead as he is!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So who was Roman to get married to? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that was the opposite of what Patton thought. Through blackmail and guilt tripping, he convinced Janus to publicly propose and Roman to agree. It didn’t make him mad, though he wanted it to. It’d be so easy if he was mad at Patton, especially after all he had done to Virgil, to him. It didn’t annoy him, or even make him the slightest bit happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should’ve been happy. This was everything he wanted. How else do you get happy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it just made him feel hollow. Like someone carved out his insides. It didn’t matter anymore. He’d do whatever Patton asked because the Wizard was influential and worshipped. Roman would probably have to, too. But what more could Patton take? Virgil was gone and he was getting married in a week. It was going to be on the bridge next to the Castle of Emerald. The Wizard was going to officiate, publicly and with magic. Everything Roman wanted, ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was happy, wasn’t he? Overjoyed, because now everything was his. That hollow feeling in his stomach and head was euphoria. Those nightly tears out on his terrace were from contentment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he couldn’t even kiss Janus anymore was because he was so excited. He was sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why else?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y’all: I know the plot of Wicked but ah! Feels!</p><p>Me, thinking about how Remus is Nessa: haha... yeah...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, and here we see why Darngoshit tagged the intrulogical (and it’s components) Like That</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here, Remus.” That always bothered him. Remus never wanted Logan to call him something special. He insisted on just his name. Who liked just their name? But than again, Remus was truly insane. The fact that Logan hadn’t left the mansion since school was proof of that. Trapped. Fated to spend his days here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, thanks, Logie! You’re so kind,” Remus said, taking the plate. Logan shivered. The last person to tell him what he did was so kind was the reason he was in this mess. “You didn’t have to do that. Oh, wait! Yes, you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus let out a loud giggle. Logan didn’t move a muscle. He’d learned that there was no point with illusion with Remus. While he was crazy, he had quite the grip on reality. When he first realized how trapped he was, Logan had been nice. Whatever Remus asked, he’d have. Whatever Remus wanted, he’d want no more. Remus let him play pretend for two weeks, two whole weeks! before telling Logan he didn’t have to do that. He wasn’t ever going to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Logan jumped, but Remus just turned his head politely to face the newcomer. Who wasn’t there. It had come from the closet, indicating that they were in there. How did somebody manage to sneak in? “You haven’t changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh ho ho! Logan! The closets talking.” Remus said the last part from behind a hand, not even bothering to whisper it to Logan. He rolled his eyes. “How interesting. Hello, closet! Or maybe it’s a demon. Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open, and Logan screamed. The Wicked Witch! What was he doing here? Logan heard he sawed off people's legs for fun, and that he was particularly cruel to munchkins. Oh God. He couldn’t die like this. Trapped within the Thropp home serving Remus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who seemed perfectly undisturbed by the entrance. Why didn’t he care? That was the Wicked Witch of the West, the famous criminal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s just you. About time you visited, bro.” Logan’s brain stopped, and rewinded. Bro? That was slang for brother, right? Remus’ had a brother, Logan was sure. A long time ago, they’d met. His name was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, God. Virgil, what happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was busy being a fugitive. Whole Oz hating me and all that.” Virgil reached behind him, presenting a book. Remus perked up and clapped. Logan was still a bit scared. The stories were true, weren’t they? Virgil always seemed rather… magically unstable. Even in Remus’ book, that didn’t seem quite safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Presents! You’re forgiven, gimme!” Remus told him, making grabby hands at the book. Logan rolled his eyes again. Did he have no self-preservation? It was probably cursed, or stolen, or worse. Wait, what was worse than that? Cursed seemed pretty high. Could you poison a book?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Virgil replied. He was about to continue when his eyes caught Logan. That wasn’t good. Logan would really rather not be the source of his wrath currently. Either of the hes in the room, actually. “Logan, are you okay? I didn’t mean to scare you, even if that is all I do.” Logan blinked at the rather civilized comment. Was Virgil… good? After all the Wizard had told them about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him.” Remus waved at Logan, before crossing his arms and outing like a child. Logan frowned. Don’t mind him? Really, Remus. Don’t mind the ex-boyfriend you imprisoned in your home. “If you aren’t here to give me the book, what are you here to do? I mean, after everything that people think you do, which we should really clear up—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to ask father for help.” They both froze. Remus had two rules. If you upset him, take the consequences, and don’t talk about his dead father. Did Virgil not know? He’d died so long ago, too… “I can’t survive on my own anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sure is a shame. If only you had chosen to reconcile while you could!” Remus let out a bout of laughter. Logan really missed other people. Other people didn’t laugh about their dead parent in front of their fugitive sibling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it seems far fetched,” Virgil sounded so broken, “but if I beg, maybe he will take pity. It worked with you, didn’t it?” Remus frowned. He was upset. Logan hated it when Remus got upset. Blood was so hard to wash out, and the smell was so… sickening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's dead, Virge,” Remus finally informed him. The nickname seemed like a mock. And he hardly softened the sentence with the tone. Virgil’s entire morphed to surprise and then a little bit of confusion and grief. “I’m the governor. When he heard what you did, he died of shame! You did it, Virgil. Finally managed to mess up our last family member.” After a second, Virgil’s face hardened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I won’t miss him.” Okay, Logan took it back. Virgil definitely earned his reputation. Remus let out one of those drawn out “oo”s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s very wicked of you to say, V.” Virgil rolled his eyes, but Remus plowed on. He never did know when to stop. “Maybe they are right about you being the Witch of the West. If I’m honest, I didn’t think you had it in you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s true, Remus!” Uh-oh, feelings. This was getting a little too hardcore for Logan. Leaving wasn’t an option though. “It’s just you and me now.” Rude. True, but rude. “You can help me, if we work together, we can—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Virgil.” He did shut up. Everyone always did. Logan didn’t want to know what Remus would do if they didn’t. It couldn’t be pretty. “I’m sick of you. You’ve been flying around, helping animals you haven’t ever met, and completely forgot about dear little brother Remus.” Whoa. Did Remus have… abandonment issues? That was a shock. Oh wait, no it wasn’t. “Ever since I was young. Virgil will help. This chair will help. Well, I’m sick of people helping, just like I’m sick of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus—“ Virgil started, but didn’t finish. Remus cut him off after one word, like a sword figuratively cutting through the air. No, not a sword, a machete. Was that a good analogy? Did he achieve good?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You’re powerful now, Virgil? Then why not help your baby brother?” Virgil sighed. Now, Logan was an only child, but he was pretty sure that this was not a healthy sibling relationship. “But you can’t, can you? Family’s always last in your book.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The book!” Virgil started flipping through the pages, and Logan backed up. What was going on? Had he decided he’d had enough and was going to kill them? That was a spell book, wasn’t it? Logan recognized it, he’d seen it in books. It was ancient, like super ancient. “Remus, there's a spell for everything. It works in weird ways, but I can help you.” Virgil looked up, making eye contact. “I’d do anything for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A spell?” Remus asked, leaning forward. “What happens?” Virgil didn’t answer, already starting to chant. Nothing happened in the first few seconds of casting, and Logan thought that nothing would. Maybe the spell was a flunk, or it started to work after it was cast. He foolishly assumed that it would be painless, unlike the monkeys. He should’ve known better. This was the Wicked Witch. Or, more importantly, Remus’ brother</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why was he surprised that after a few seconds Remus started to scream?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! My feet!” Remus yelled, obviously in pain. “I’d say do it again, but you haven’t stopped! Ahaha!” Remus suddenly lurched forward in his chair, one foot sticking out. Moving. No, that was impossible. Remus was paralyzed. Why was he moving?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not gracefully, though. He looked like a deer on ice. Barely able to stand, all wobbly and bent-kneed. Truthfully, Logan was surprised that he could stand at all. He was half expecting Remus to fall over any second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, Virgil, I’m standing!” Virgil stopped chanting. Logan couldn’t believe anything that was happening. Witchcraft, Remus, the fact that the Wicked Witch of the West was standing ten feet away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the Wizard,” Logan muttered, before he realized what this meant. Remus only wanted him to stay because he couldn’t move. Logan could leave. “This is adequate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adequate, you must be excited. Don’t make me ask if it’s a wand in your pocket.” Logan ignored the horribly inappropriate innuendo in favor of smiling. He could be free. “What is it, Logie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely, I can’t mean as much to you now?” Logan didn’t even recognize what Remus’ face was doing, he was too happy. Freedom, </span>
  <em>
    <span>freedom. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Remus, I… I have something that I need to tell you. That I’ve been keeping from you since we first danced.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Logan didn’t hear the love in his voice. Didn’t see the way he leaned forward, hands behind his back, looking like a schoolgirl. “Please, I love secrets.” If only, for once, Logan hadn’t been so dense. If only he’d calmed down. He couldn’t dwell on that now, though. He couldn’t change the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you to the dance as a favor to Roman, I was trying to impress him.” How stupid was he? Thinking that it would turn out okay if he said that? “And now he’s going to get married next week. I have to go and tell him how I feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving me?” If Logan had been paying attention, he would’ve noticed the curling of Virgil’s hand as Remus’ voice broke. Then again, if he was paying attention, he wouldn’t have said anything. “For Roman?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s stupid. But I lost my heart the second I saw him.” Logan finally took in how Remus was looking at him. He only got a flash of hurt before Remus straightened and smiled, not looking the slightest bit mad. It surprised Logan so much, nothing in his brain told him to stop and think about what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lost your heart?” Logan nodded, and Remus smiled a little brighter. A knowing smile. Was he really accepting what Logan just said? Without any consequences? “Okay. If it’s really true, You can go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Remus.” Logan turned and ran out of the room, not bothering to look back. He only made it about sixty steps before he felt his skin turn cold, and his wild heartbeat stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was happening to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil couldn’t help but gawk as Remus let Logan go. He was wrong. His brother really had changed. He’d become better, more thoughtful, a—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give me that.” Remus snatched the Grimmerie out of Virgil’s hand, choosing a random spot and starting to read. Virgil’s eyes widened, shaking his hands in front of him to try to encourage Remus to stop. “Ah… tam.. ay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Remus, you’re pronouncing the words all wrong!” Virgil tried to walk forward, but he started to feel sick as soon as he did. What was this? A force field? Is that why… “Please, you can’t, you’ll mess the spell up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Remus stopped chanting. Nothing happened. They stayed silent, staring at the door, for ten seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then a silver, metal hand slammed the door open. Remus dropped the Grimmerie. Virgil snatched it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have you done to me?” the metal man yelled. But he wasn’t yelling at Remus, no, he was yelling at Virgil. “You traitor! You really are wicked! Reverse it, now!” Virgil backed up, trying to reach for his broom. The walls were closing in. He couldn’t breathe. Virgil hadn’t felt like this since… since...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t reverse a spell,” Virgil whispered. It was Logan. Oh god. What had Remus done? What did Remus mean to do? How much pain was Logan in?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran towards the window, hopping on his broom at the last second to fly. He broke it, he’d regret it later. Even as he made his escape, he could hear Logan yelling at him in a fit of rage. Everything was falling apart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you! I’ll get you, Wicked Witch! Just you wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What’s this? It’s another filler chapter??? Yeah.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A sting in his hand told him that the glass had cut it. Virgil didn’t care. He kept flying, holding the black cape he had been given. What had just happened? Was this real? Did Roman really kiss him, and then change his mind? Was Patton really…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flew on for minutes, above the clouds so he wouldn’t be seen. He only dipped when they parted to show a forest. A safe haven for Virgil to rest and get the glass out of his fingers. He set himself down, landing with a small ‘crunch’ as the leaves shifted beneath his boots. Virgil looked around, spotting a cave and sighing. Shade and shelter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he entered, he spotted a bear in the back of it. Shit. It was taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I help you?” she growled out. Virgil showed his hand, shrinking away to try and get out of there. This was bad, very bad, so very, very bad. “Oh, oh dear. Come here, we’ll fix that up. What is that on your skin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blood,” Virgil replied before he realized what she meant. The green. She’d never seen a human with green skin before, probably didn’t see humans much. As he walked forward, he corrected himself. “But I was born with the skin color.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How intriguing.” The bear studied his hand before taking up a pair of tweezers. How had he not seen those before? Where were they? What money did she use to buy them? “What happened to your hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I crashed through a window.” Nevermind the tweezers, the location of his brain was the real mystery. It probably left for heaven when Roman kissed him, or dug its way to hell when he performed that spell on the monkeys. The poor, poor monkeys. Would they be okay? “I was running from the Wizard. He wants to use my magic to rule Oz. He… he tricked me into hurting a bunch of monkeys… said the levitation spell was for one of them. And that it was fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bear hummed in agreement, focusing on his hand. It hurt so bad, but it didn’t matter. Virgil deserved it after what he did. So much blood… so many screams…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, any enemy of the Wizard is a friend of mine,” she told Virgil, who locked eyes with her. How could she say that? He told her what he’d done…. didn’t she get that he was bad? “What’s your name, dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil.” Was this a mistake? Maybe it was. It didn’t matter. If he died right now in this cave, it would help Oz. At the very least, it would help bring the monkeys closure for what he did. Fainting and a hurt hand was not enough of a price to pay. “What’s yours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t know how to pronounce it. Call me Mrs. Bear.” Virgil nodded as she put down the tweezers and wrapped Virgil’s hand. “Virgil is quite the name. I feel like I’ve heard of you. Where are you from?” This felt like a trap. He couldn’t shake off the feeling he should run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was born here in Oz,” he answered. Mrs. Bear didn’t respond besides a tilt of her head, finishing in her bandaging. Virgil’s hand still hurt, but it felt more distant now. “I came to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard. I was going to tell him about the recent animal disappearances…” That was when Virgil realized this couldn’t be a trap. No animal would willingly align themselves with the Wizard if they knew what was going on. Considering how Mrs. Bear reacted to Virgil telling her about how he’d been tricked, she definitely knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If only it was that easy.” Virgil smiled. He was safe here. Mrs. Bear would help. This was a win for him, right? Please, world, he just wanted a win. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was, actually. He stayed with Mrs. Bear for a week before he left. She taught him how to sew, and he managed a single patch on his black cape. It was a purple striped type of look, and it seemed so out of place without any others on the cape. It was useful, though. He had managed to tear it when breaking through Patton’s window. After a week of hiding and sticking to shadows, avoiding hunters and civilians, Virgil decided to leave. He couldn’t burden her with hiding a fugitive. Nobody deserved that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But apparently he’d made quite the impression on Mrs. Bear, because she spread tales of him to the rebel animal community. Every time he moved, which was a lot, there would be an animal waiting for him. They’d invite him in, and he’d stay just long enough for them to learn what happened to him and what he was doing. At first, he’d add a patch or decoration onto the cape every time he moved, but soon it looked finished. Virgil couldn’t bring himself to ruin it by continuing the tradition, so he changed to his hat. It was getting beat up anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know where he thought he was going. Every time he bid a new family goodbye, getting onto his broom and riding off to wherever the wind took him, Virgil only had one thought. That he needed to leave. At first, it was to leave the Emerald City. After that proved useless, the Wizard was all over Oz, Virgil decided he needed to leave behind everything. Everything tainted by the Wizard’s rule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But where was that? Patton was legendary. He had reached every corner of every place. No matter how far Virgil traveled, he still heard about the Wizard. He might’ve been a fugitive, but Virgil still got caught up on news as often as he could. He didn’t do it much, but sometimes he would walk just near the edge of the woods. Most of the time it was useless rumors, about something that Virgil did. At first, he had found it insulting. They really thought he would do that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. He got thicker skin. The cold would do that to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what he heard, Roman had appealed to Patton as soon as Virgil had left. He was still in school, but Roman made appearances as often as he could. According to the public, he was one of the most avid witch haters. (That was the other thing. Patton had defamed him as the Wicked Witch of the West. He really liked alliteration and the letter W, huh?) If you asked Virgil, though, it seemed that Roman was just doing whatever he had to to survive. At least, that’s what Virgil hoped was happening. Roman didn’t hate him, right? Roman had kissed him, had said he was in love with Virgil, he wouldn’t do that if he hated Virgil, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, he had rejected Roman and abandoned him. Roman only had so much patience and kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever. Anyway, Roman appealed to Patton, who then sent out a citywide announcement for his arrest. Fun. He hadn’t heard any news of his father, or anybody else for that matter. The news consisted of three things, the Wizard, Roman, and Virgil. Well, things that Virgil supposedly did. And they didn’t call him Roman anymore, for some reason. “Roman of Princes” was his official title. It didn’t make any sense. He wasn’t even a prince!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But none of it really mattered. Virgil could stay on the run for a year. He barely noticed when it grew to two. They just kept repeating the same stories over and over again. ‘The Wicked Witch of the West… in the East?’ ‘The Wizard to Send Out New Protection Spell Tomorrow’ ‘Roman of Princes Warns Against the Witch’. Virgil was bored of it all. He’d practically given up on escaping Patton. He still moved his hiding place often, but he wasn’t focused on getting as far away as possible. That isn’t to say he went back, no. He would never do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until a news story caught his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Roman of Princes to be Married!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil squinted at the text, unsure if he was actually reading it right. Of course, he should have known. Roman had always wanted to get married, and he hadn’t seen anything about a break up, so he was sure that Roman was engaged to Janus. It didn’t mean that it stung any less. Through it all, Virgil couldn’t stop himself from hanging on to a bit of hope. That, in the end, when this was all over, maybe he and Roman could be together. Maybe it started with the kiss. Maybe it started when Janus had told him that Roman was in love with him. It didn’t matter. Nothing ever did, anymore. That hope was squashed and dead, just like his love life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He still used his magic to bring it to him when nobody was looking. What? Just because he was bitter didn’t mean that Virgil couldn’t do a little stalking. He could even attend the wedding! He was friends with both of them. Or at least, he used to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The article was just talking about the history of them, and how they were getting married in a week. All of the plans were exactly like Virgil remembered. Roman was finally getting his fantasy wedding. They looked… happy. Smiling as they hugged and looked into the camera. They looked so grown up, too. When was the last time Virgil looked in a mirror? What did he look like? Janus hadn’t grown taller at all. Virgil could tell because Roman was a few inches above him now. He still had his bowler hat, but somehow everything else about him seemed different. In school, Janus had looked like a suave party boy, dressed for both a night on the town and a business meeting. Now, the young, fiery light in him seemed extinguished. No more night on the town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Roman… Roman had </span>
  <em>
    <span>grown</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was taller, and more well built. The only different thing about him other than that was his face. Virgil had never realized how young Roman looked. Now he really looked like an adult. He also seemed more open, like there wasn’t a single thing he couldn’t be hiding from you. No matter how many pamphlets Virgil had found, newspapers he’d stolen, or rumors he’d hear, he hadn’t managed to scrounge up an actual picture of Roman since the first few months of doing this. Virgil brushed his thumb over Roman’s face, as if it would bring him closer somehow. They were getting married next week, and Virgil was going to miss it. Before all of this, Roman said that Virgil could be the best man. It had been so long ago, Virgil had practically forgotten it. Now this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil glanced at his broom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father was the governor. Maybe, if Virgil got on his knees and begged, he would take pity and stand with him? If they could convince the public Virgil was innocent, end all of this, he could… he could attend. He could stand there and watch as Roman finally got what he wanted. Would Roman still have him there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil didn’t bid farewell to the animals who had been housing him. He went straight from the forest to his house. It was a full day's worth of traveling. He’d left in the early hours of the morning, and got there in the late evening. He climbed through the window of the closet, and listened in. Remus was there. Would he still want Virgil? After all he’d done?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course he would. Remus was his brother. Virgil didn’t even think about the other person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He definitely didn’t expect what happened. As he left, crashing into a window as he’d done all those years before, his mind was made up. He’d get the glass out of his skin, and then he’d do what he should’ve done in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Visit the one who started it all. The Wizard.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*strums guitar* When you kiss someone after giving monkeys wings<br/>And you don’t see them for two years<br/>Because now they’re a fugitive of the law<br/>And you’re getting married next week</p><p>(Darlin’ I will... be lovin’ you, ‘till you’re me-e-lting)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is basically: Prinxiety? Haha, the only ship I ship is Virgilxhaving hope for the world and then that hope being immediately crushed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil crawled through the window, leaving it open because he did not need anymore cuts. They were annoying as is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew what time it was. The sun had set so long ago. If he was lucky, Patton was asleep and Virgil could get the jump on him. Listen to him. ‘Get the jump on’. They weren’t going to fight. Virgil was going to talk to him and tell him to call it off. Virgil was yielding, and that didn’t involve fighting. Besides, he was pretty sure Patton would win. He was, after all, much more practiced. Virgil carefully tiptoed into the room, jumping when his broom was suddenly yanked out of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil!” How could he sound so cheery? After everything he did? “Oh, I’m so happy you’re here. I was hoping you’d come back.” The nerve that Patton had was unmatched. Really. Roman had less nerve than him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? I wouldn’t have guessed from the manhunt you sent after me,” Virgil told him, crossing his arms. What did he think? Ah, yes. He was just going to do the one thing that literally everybody in Oz is working to stop him from doing. Patton sighed and placed the broom on the floor, away from Virgil. Subtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, kiddo.” He seriously was still calling Virgil kiddo. Who did he think he was? His dad? Thanks, but no thanks. His father was dead. Oh, maybe he should ask Patton to be his dad. “I never meant to hurt you.” Patton reached out a hand. Virgil pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you did.” Virgil huffed. So much for apologizing. Patton just had to try first. He’d rather miss Roman’s wedding than lie. Besides, he could still make it. Spending years concealing yourself from every person to ever live in Oz had made him good at hiding. “I’m the Wicked Witch, but you’ve done more wicked deeds than I could manage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know, Virge.” God, could he stop with the nicknames? They were annoying and ironically endearing. He hated this man. “I regret every second of it, though. I thought what I was doing was right. We would catch you, and—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, catch me?” Virgil’s arms flew out from where he had them crossed. It was even worse than Virgil imagined. “You thought that if you caught me that you could force me into submission? No, you’d never say that.” Patton didn’t try to interrupt Virgil as he ranted. “You’d catch me and then we’d have a nice chat. Forcefully. You’d do anything to get your way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t my way!” Patton finally defended. Why had Virgil thought this was a good idea? He never had any good ideas. Ever. “It’s the best way for Oz. People have done this for centuries. But I see what I did wrong.” Patton smiled, and Virgil knew there was a catch. No man looked that happy when he was apologizing. “I’m happy you’re here. It gets so lonely in this big castle. I know you must get lonely too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know the first thing about me.” It was a petty retort, but Virgil did it anyway. Even if Patton was right. Virgil got lonely all the time, mostly because he was alone all the time. At Shiz, he’d gotten so used to waking up with another person, that adjusting to barely anyone, except for when he stayed with animals, was hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I do!” Virgil rolled his eyes. “No, really. I can’t explain what I mean, not exactly, but I know a little. Buddy, you’ve been the strong one for so long, and you haven’t had a break since the night that you left.” Virgil finally met Patton’s eyes as he handed him his broom. “Aren’t you tired of that? Don’t you want to be taken care of?” Was this actually real? Because if it was, Virgil would say yes. He’d say yes a million times. “Help me to start again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could.” Screams. Blood. Feathers. Laughter. “I… I really wish I could. I believed in you so much. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You were my idol.” Virgil shook his head. “Now you’re my enemy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never asked to be that,” Patton said. Virgil didn’t care. He was barely listening. “I started out as I kid on a farm. And then, one day, I got stuck here. They worshipped me, Virgil. Just because they needed something to worship. I’m not all they wish I was. Just your regular, run of the mill, guy.” Virgil wanted to laugh. They had such a similar story. Virgil didn’t ask for it, and he definitely wasn’t all they thought he was. The only thing different? One of them got to be a celebrity, and the other got to be a villain. “Anybody would want to stay. They said I was wonderful. Would you resist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t lie!” Patton shook his head, like Virgil was insisting on something that wasn’t true. He wasn’t the liar. “That’s what you did, Patton. You let them believe to u were special when, apparently, you aren’t.” Virgil sighed, irritated and tired. “Other people can do magic. Why not give them a shot?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t lie, Virgil. I can’t control every rumor about me.” How dare he? How dare he say that he had told the truth through all of this? “As for the letting someone else have a shot, I did! But you ran away as soon as I tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>count,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Virgil snarled. He didn’t notice the way the glass on the windows had started to shake, or the way the room was filling with the strange, quiet sounds of whimpers. “You chose me because I could read that book, not because you wanted to give me a shot. You thought you needed me!.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did need you, Virge.” Why couldn’t Patton just scream? This wasn’t the type of conversation to go through with warm tones and comforting words. “I… still do. I know you’re in a rough place, but I can help. Just put the book and broom down, and all of this can be over. Don’t you just want to take a break?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to. He wanted to really badly. Virgil had been running for years. The most of a break he got was when he sat down with an unknown family, who was in danger because he was there, and ate a small dinner. Patton could give him everything. All he needed to do was put down his broom and book, and give him what he wanted. Virgil would get to see Roman again, Janus again, maybe even Mr. Sanders. He just had to give Patton what he needed…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that was it, wasn’t it? Patton needed him for curses and cruel things, saying yes would be a mockery to all the animals that trusted him, housed him, fed him. Sure, Patton said he had changed, but why would he need Virgil if he had? Patton had said it himself, spells were irreversible. There was nothing he could do. This was Virgil’s destiny. Alone and running, fighting when he had to and surrendering when he didn’t. And there was no chance he was going to surrender any time soon, because it mente more monkeys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Every single thing I’ve ever learned was a lie,” Virgil whispered, his hand aching as he crushed the broom in his fingers. It didn’t bend or break. He’d long since put a protective spell on it, knowing it was bound to snap if he didn’t. “Every fantasy, every wish, everything! It was all based on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>and your </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfishness.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Patton flinched like Virgil had just splashed him with water </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V, where I come from, we believe all kinds of those types of things.” Why wouldn’t he say lie? It was just a word like any other. Lie lie lie. Hm. Sounded like a bad song he’d written when he was six. “We call it history. Everybody practically worships these people, and it’s all built on perspective. I tell people that I think you’re wicked, and they believe it, but buddy…” Patton placed a hand on Virgil’s wrist. Virgil refused to look at it. He wouldn’t break. He couldn’t. “If I told them you were good now, it’d be alright. The most celebrated of all important people are the ones that got rehabilitated.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t do it,” Virgil said, still not breaking eye contact. He couldn’t break. He couldn’t break. His name is Virgil and he has a life. He has a brother and a friend. His name is Virgil and he couldn’t break.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just… think, V.” Patton smiled. He would use Virgil’s name. “A celebration, all throughout Oz, dedicated to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Virgil remembered the vision he’d had so many years ago. It seemed so joyful. He hadn’t felt like that since… since…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night everything went to hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does sound wonderful,” Virgil admitted. So wonderful. Everyone who’d ever given him a nasty look, everyone who’d ever wished him ill, his brother, Logan, all of them, cheering his name. Roman, at his side, smiling wildly, leaning over and kissing Virgil. It’d be a simple and normal gesture, but Virgil would take him by the neck and swing him into a dip, pressing their lips together passionately. That’s what Patton was promising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Virge, it really is.” No, stop. The monkeys. They don’t deserve what you did to them. You don’t deserve him. No matter how tempting, Virgil couldn’t want this. Not unless he’d made it up to them, and reversing the spell was impossible. Patton had made sure of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll agree.” Patton nodded fiercely, that wide, slightly strange smile on his face once again. Virgil had always found its not-quite disturbingness a little comforting. They were both different. “I’ll agree, but you have to set the monkeys free. All of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal!” They shook hands, and Patton pulled a switch. Wings beat around them as the monkeys howled, finally free from their prisons. Virgil was feeling on top of the world. He started pulling open the cages himself, yelling at them to be free. He moved towards one that was covered by a white tarp. “Wait, Virgil—!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of them, Patton!” Virgil shouted back, pulling the tarp off with excitement pulsing through him. His arms dropped down when he saw what it was. “No. No, it can’t be.” He was aware that behind him Patton was reaching out, about to make some bogus excuse. “Mr. Sanders?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bahhh.” No, not him. Not Mr. Sanders. Sweet Oz, Patton had said there was nothing they could have done, and he was the one that had taken him? How dirty did this go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Virgil screamed, the cage blowing open. “We’re not the same at all, you crazy old man! You fraud! I’ll fight you until I die if I have to!” Virgil was about to surrender. He was going to team up with Patton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Buddy, please!” Virgil ran for the window, barely hopping onto his broom in time. “I’m sorry about this. Guards, the windows, if you please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil ran into metal. He turned, practically flung, really, towards Patton, who had a grim face on. How could he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming now, Witch. Just remember, I tried to talk this out.” Virgil might have screamed out as Patton left the room. It was too bad, honestly. Patton really thought that guns and numbers were any competition for his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that’s what Virgil thought before he saw the leader of the guard. Janus Tigelaar. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, rereading this: Who the heck is Tigelaar?</p><p>Me, reading the sentence: Oh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just Janus: The Only One With Emotional Intelligence, The Chapter. I regret nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A week before their wedding, and neither of them really wanted to do this. Patton had insisted it was just what Oz needed, a time of crisis taking a break for a full day. A wedding was totally Wicked Witch of the West free. But Janus knew that it didn’t matter what they did, or who they were engaged to, they would never be free of the witch. Janus could see Roman, every day, watching as they defiled Virgil’s name. It was never a pretty picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Take just last night, after Roman had gotten his father's blessing, publicly of course. Everyone needed to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see that? I think it was the witch!” some random civilian pointed out. It was probably just a bird. “Can you believe him? Spreading his lies at such a wondrous event? The evil!” Evil? Really? You can do better than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard he can rip off his skin, like a snake!” Oh, yes, Janus’s favorite portion of gatherings. Sharing false rumors about his run away best friend. He loved parties. “He just takes it off when he’s tired, and puts it back on so we know it’s him. Imagine.” Janus was imagining. It seemed very medically impossible, and so he didn’t really care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard he has three eyes, one just in the middle of his head.” What did these people think? That Virgil had just been hidden in a dark room for 17 years before he burst out and cursed a bunch of monkeys? Scratch that, they definitely thought that was what happened. “And while the two others sleep, the third always remains awake. It’s why nobody can sneak up on him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard rebel animals have been feeding and housing him,” another reporter said. This was getting annoying. Janus was getting married in a week, and all they wanted to do was make up stories about Virgil, even if the last one was probably true. “That’s why the hunt is always led to caves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that his soul is so unclean…” They trailed off, building up the tension just a little bit. It wasn’t more than a second, really. “That pure water can melt him down to a puddle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” It came out more loud and throaty than he intended, but nobody heard him. They were all shouting about the witch. They wanted somebody to melt him, kill him, anything. No, not somebody. They wanted the Wizard. It was awful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janus.” Roman was suddenly right next to him, laying a calming hand on his own. What happened to them? What had driven them to this point? Yes, Janus already knew, but he wanted to hear it. For somebody to tell him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you believe those reporters?” Some time ago, Janus had stormed off. He didn’t quite remember. They weren’t by the people anymore, though. All alone in the quiet, with just each other. When Janus first met Roman, this was his dream. “Water will melt him? People are so empty headed these days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I like it?” Roman asked, and Janus turned to face him. He couldn’t even appreciate how the light and the plants made Roman’s skin look like it was out of a painting. “All these awful things, these lies, that they’re saying about Virgil? I hate it, Janus. I really do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why stay, Roman?” Janus took Roman’s hands, holding them against his chest, pleading with his eyes. “We could leave tonight. We could find him and help him. We could defeat the Wizard, together at last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t leave.” Roman was looking down. This all seemed eerily familiar as his fiancé dropped Janus’s hands, letting them fall silently. “Not when people are looking to us to raise their spirits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can leave, you just don’t want to,” Janus told him. It was harsh, but it was true. Roman only stayed because he wanted all of this. It was everything he’d ever asked for, down to a T. If only he’d asked for Virgil. “You can’t resist what they’ve given to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Roman asked, turning his head back to look at Janus. So much emotion, so little knowledge on it. If Roman had been blessed with magic, real, blood magic, he would’ve been the most powerful mage to ever exist. It scared Janus sometimes. “Don’t you see all of this? Who could resist?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know who could.” Roman’s face betrayed how hurt he really was by those words. Janus meant every single one of them. If Roman was going to pretend he was being honest with himself, Janus was going to make sure he really was. “Who did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janus, I miss him too.” Janus knew that he did. Roman had been a mess when they’d gotten back together so long ago. He still was. “Every day. But no one has searched for him more than you, and you just have to face it. He doesn’t want to be found, and he won’t be. Virgil is good at this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.” Janus sighed. Of course Roman was right. It didn’t make it any less horrible. “You’re right, and I know it. And if it really does make you happy, I will marry you, Roman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know that it never will,” Roman whispered. They walked back home, holding hands. They didn’t talk much before they went to sleep. There wasn’t much to talk about. Even as they laid down in their bed together, not a word was exchanged. It wasn’t long before Janus was lying awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to Roman talk slightly in his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as his eyes were forcing themselves closed, and his thoughts were drifting between coherent and asleep, his alarm rang out. The Wizard needed him. He jumped out of bed, changing quickly. His pulse was racing, the beat of his heart like a mantra that chanted with his thoughts. Virgil. Virgil. Virgil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed Roman’s forehead goodbye, whispering about the alert. He’d always slept heavy. Nothing ever woke him. It was rather funny, really. One time, Virgil had beckoned Janus into their dorm, late at night. He’d been worried about Virgil’s intentions, the setting a little bit scandalous for his taste, but he was absolutely delighted when Virgil had held up two markers and pointed at a sleeping Roman. Afterwards, they had gone outside of the dorm for Virgil to wish him goodnight, and Janus had been surprised when instead of just hugging him and leaving, Virgil closed the door behind him and started to interrogate Janus about why he was up so late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that isn’t the point of the story. The point was that Roman could sleep through an avalanche.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Janus finally made it down to the room that Virgil had been sighted in, everything was locked down. The windows covered in metal, every door locked unless you used blood to prove that you were meant to be there… it was so much for somebody who was known by Patton to be innocent. Janus didn’t dwell on it. He threw the door open, and absolutely did not gasp when he saw Virgil, sitting on the floor, looking casual as ever. Janus barely saw his eyes widen, but it was there. Behind all of that overconfident exterior, Virgil was shocked to see him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janus,” Virgil greeted, voice even. He held up a peace sign, not bothering to even stand up. It was all so Virgil and not Virgil at all. Janus’ skin was tingling. One of his best friends, fifty feet away. He needed to be alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guards, go fetch me a glass of water.” Improvisation and lies. Two of the things that Janus was amazing at. That, and skinny dipping. How can you be especially amazing at skinny dipping, you might ask. Well, if he told you, this wouldn’t be rated T. “I’ll watch him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded and left, and Janus closed the door. Virgil finally stood up. For a moment, they stood there. Virgil gripping his broom and book, (was that really the Grimmerie?) and Janus holding a gun to his throat. At the same time, though, they both dropped their things and hugged. It was the best thing Janus had done in so long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you so much.” Was Virgil crying? It sounded like Virgil was crying. It also felt like Virgil was crying. He could probably say that the water he was about to kill Virgil with just splashed onto his shirt. Yeah, that made sense. “I-I wasn’t going to come, but then I saw the news, that you and Roman were getting married, and I… I couldn’t stay away. I needed to see you, both of you, before you…. before you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh, Virge.” Janus was gripping his head so tightly. He never wanted to let Virgil go, never wanted to miss him for this long again. He’d do practically anything just to be able to spend time with him. “It’s okay. I’m here. It’s going to be alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you ask for a glass of water?” Virgil asked, pulling away from Janus’s shoulder, finally. “Is it a code, or something else? They don’t really think that…” Oh, Virgil. How much you don’t understand and/or know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s this rumor, going around,” Janus explained. Virgil nodded, eyes searching and constantly moving. Janus missed him so much. So fucking much. What had happened over the last couple of years? What had Virgil gone through? “They think it will melt you. But you have to leave, before they come back. If they find out that you can’t die from the water, they’ll just give up and shoot you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not leaving you.” Stupid. Stupid Virgil and his stubborn loyalty, acting like leaving Janus was going to offend or hurt him. “I can’t, not again. Not until I’ve at least seen Roman.” Roman too. Roman was just as stupid. Stupid Virgil and stupid Roman stupidly in love and too damn stupid to just talk about it like normal not stupid adults. “Please, Janus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter what I want.” What was it with him and getting trapped in dramatic, super relevant conversations. Why couldn’t he ever talk about unicorns? He wanted to talk about unicorns. Would Virgil think it was weird if he suddenly mentioned unicorns? “They’ll kill you no matter what. You aren’t making it out of here if you stay. All I’ve bought you is time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let’s use it!” Virgil really needed to calm down. They didn’t need another burst of magic messing up the time stream and overall screwing with them. Janus was also really not in the mood to deal with a freaking out Virgil. “Take me to Roman, let me see him one last time, and I’ll leave. No questions asked. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, I can’t do that,” Janus tried. He tried a lot. Nobody ever seemed to care. All of them were just so wrapped up in what they wanted, that it was impossible for them to care. Not that being wrapped up in what you wanted was a bad thing! “You could get caught, or worse. Please, just go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t. I won’t.” Janus sighed. He knew that wouldn’t work. Virgil loved Roman with everything, and had risked his life just to see him. He wasn’t going to leave until he got to. “Please, Janus, just one more time. I just want to know what he looks like, what he sounds like, anything. I’m begging you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I—“ Janus started, but a voice interrupted. A happy, infatuated voice that if he had heard all on its own, Janus would tell you that whoever that voice belonged to was deep, deep in love. He was right, of course, something he learned about 0.5 seconds later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, is it really you?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter but every time Roman’s mood changes, you take a shot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite what he knew Janus thought, Roman did not sleep through everything. Okay, fine, he’d slept through that one time that Virgil and Janus decided to draw on his face, but alarms? No. He’d woken up every single day, right on time, thanks to his alarms. He’d never sleep through one.</p><p> </p><p>So when he heard Janus’s alarm go off, signifying that the Wicked Witch of the West was believed to be in the castle, Roman had woken up immediately. He waited until Janus had left the room, before getting up and combing his hair himself. He needed to look perfect. Virgil was about to see him for the first time in too long, and probably the only time for another way too long amount of time. He was saying time a lot. Whoops! He did it again. Maybe his mind was fritzing from the idea of seeing Virgil again. He was going to see Virgil again!</p><p> </p><p>He was not prepared to see Virgil again.</p><p> </p><p>Roman’s cape was still around his shoulder, but Virgil had fully remodeled it. The same went for Roman’s old hat. Virgil’s hair had grown longer, the braids that he kept on the left side of his head now long enough to tug on. It was still the same hairstyle as the day that Roman had styled it. How in the world was it still purple?</p><p> </p><p>Virgil’s skin was very much still green. That was to be expected. Roman could even remember a time that he had found it weird and repulsive, now it was unique and pretty. If Roman had thought that he was in love with Virgil ten seconds ago, he had been so, so wrong. This was love. Staring at Virgil and feeling like the world was tilting, but just right. </p><p> </p><p>“Virgil, is it really you?” It’s a stupid question, of course it’s him, how many people does he know with green skin? He still asks it anyway. He needs to be sure that what he’s looking at is real. That this isn’t some illusion or trick. It would break Roman.</p><p> </p><p>“Roman,” Virgil breathed, and there was something in the way that Virgil said his name that made Roman take a step forward. He’d wanted this for so long, and it’s right here. Nothing could stop them. “In the name of the Wizard, Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>Roman wasn’t sure when they started to kiss, but he was all too aware of when they broke apart. The feeling of warmth leaving his lips and leaving him happy, sad, insane, and perfectly at peace. It was everything and nothing. He didn’t wait for either of them to catch their breath. Virgil had left him for years. Years of Roman staring at a window, wishing, hoping, that he’d just see a sign. Now Virgil was an inch away and it was too far. He wasn’t going to wait any longer. He kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>“While this is obviously incredibly needed,” Janus finally broke in. Roman didn’t move from his place in Virgil’s arms. He didn’t even look away from Virgil. He couldn’t if he’d tried, he swore it. Janus didn’t seem to mind as he continued, “the guards are coming, and Virgil needs to leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me,” Virgil begged, not sparing Janus a glance. It was the best Roman would ever feel. Virgil, right there, staring at him like he was the stars on a clear night, begging for Roman to stay. Begging for Roman. If the situation wasn’t so dire, Roman would have kissed him again. And again. And again. “We can be together for forever. Nothing could stop us, Roman. Absolutely nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>It was true. They’d be powerful together. More than they were currently, at the very least. Roman also knew most of Patton’s plans. It seemed perfect. They’d fight, and they’d win. Forget everything Roman ever wanted, they’d have everything Roman could want.</p><p> </p><p>“Virgil, that sounds beautiful.” Virgil’s face fell. He knew what was coming. Why Roman couldn’t join him. “But… I have a duty here. These people need somebody to give them hope. A light in the darkness. These people are scared, and I’m not. I have to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go,” Janus volunteered, and every part of Roman’s body relaxed. Janus was a trained guard. Him going with Virgil was good. They could keep each other safe. Help each other. Maybe Janus would finally be happy. “But we need to leave now, V. They’re coming back.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nodded in recognition. He turned to look at Roman, kissing him quickly because Roman’s sanity meant nothing with them. Virgil opened his mouth, most likely about to say something, when Janus grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Roman watched, transfixed, as they left. His best friend, (did it count? They’d kissed multiple times now. It might not be normal to do that with your best friend.) and his fiancé. Ex-fiancé, now. Roman could feel the ache that was his heart. He was so tired. Virgil was the only thing in the world that really mattered anymore, and Roman had let him go. He hadn’t even really considered leaving with them. </p><p> </p><p>Well, whatever! They deserved each other. He hoped they had all the fun in the world, fighting the Wizard, all of Oz! He hoped they were oh-so happy, as they abandoned Roman here, never to come back. He hoped that they felt on top of the world as they lay on the ground, shivering from the cold as they tried to sleep. At least Roman got a bed. He hoped their moral compasses led them straight to paradise. </p><p> </p><p>The sad part? Roman wasn’t being sarcastic. He was angry, yes. Sad for sure. Terrified? Oh, absolutely. But he really did wish that they would be happy out there. Roman loved them. Both of them. Maybe Janus wasn’t his soulmate, like Roman had wished so many times, but that didn’t mean Roman couldn’t love him like the emotionally stable best friend he never had. And there was no denying his feelings for Virgil. Roman felt like he couldn’t live without Virgil. He felt like, in the end, if he wasn’t with Virgil, he would literally die. He’d drown himself in tears, or choke himself on loneliness. Virgil’s dad had died from shame, could Roman die from loneliness? Without Janus there to help him lie his way through the wanting, through the pure yearning, for Virgil, Roman didn’t know what he would do. Being condemned to his thoughts, all alone in the dark, with no warm heart beating next to him… Roman couldn’t do it. </p><p> </p><p>“The water, Sir—“ Roman spun around to see the guards, holding out a cup. Janus, Janus, you tricky little minx. “Mr. Roman? Uh, what are you doing here? Where is the Witch?” Roman sighed. Two very good questions that he didn’t know the answer to. Why was he here? What had he hoped to accomplish? </p><p> </p><p>“Alert the Wizard,” Roman ordered, pointing towards the way they came. Patton would want to know immediately, and no matter how much Roman wanted to, he couldn’t betray him. “The Witch has escaped. He took Sir. Janus.”</p><p> </p><p>A good lie. He’d need to fancy it up if he had any hope of making it out of this. Details were important, and Patton hated lying. Maybe if Roman cried, he could convince Patton that he was just too overcome with emotions to explain right now, buy himself some time.</p><p> </p><p>“No need for that, guards.” Roman was getting tired or turning around to see who was speaking. And dramatic reveals. While he was complaining, he was really, really tired of missing Virgil. Why couldn’t he had just fallen in love with Virgil slowly, hiding his feelings for months and months before sweeping him off his feet via an elaborate plan involving ruby rose petals. Was that so much to ask for? “I’m right here. Roman.”</p><p> </p><p>Patton beckoned Roman over, and he went obediently. Sometimes, it felt like Patton was using magic, forcing Roman to do what he wanted just slightly. Not enough to make him realize, but enough. It could have also been the fact that Roman was one to blindly trust people in power. He didn’t really like to think about it.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened, buddy?” Patton asked, leaning towards him. He was a couple of steps up. Heh. Patton always needed the high ground, didn’t he? “Would you like some water?”</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded, willing himself to cry. He wanted his emotions to spill over. He wanted to look like a wreck. Patton reached into his pocket, producing a green bottle. Roman took it, opening it before stopping. He recognized this bottle. It was… it was the same as Virgil’s, from his mother. </p><p> </p><p>Oh. Oh God. Oh that was sickening. How did he even…? Patton had confided in Roman, a long, long time ago, and told him that he wasn’t attracted to women. If that was true, had Patton used magic?</p><p> </p><p>Actually, Roman would rather not think about that. He’d revisit that in about never. If all went well. He also planned never to think about how Patton was Virgil’s biological dad, probably knew so, and had never told him. When had his life gotten so messed up? Wait, considering his thought process of the last thirty seconds, it was probably always like this and he just repressed it all.</p><p> </p><p>And now he was going to repress that as he drank Patton’s water. It tasted funny. Did Patton really drink cucumber water? Gross. What was he thinking about again? He missed Virgil a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Why had he refused to go with Virgil?</p><p> </p><p>He squinted his eyes a litte, rubbing at them as they started to water. Good. This was good. Roman blinked, trying to create the authentic ‘about to cry’ feeling. Patton’s eyes widened. Bingo. Where did that come from? What the hell was a bingo? Where had he even heard that word before? Bingo. Bin-go. Or was it bing-o? What was a bing?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Roman.” Patton welcomed Roman into his arms, hugging him close. Roman sniffed a litte, still working hard to keep his tears flowing. This was a lot harder than he’d imagined. It was still very dark outside. “What happened, bud? Come on, you can tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Witch, he, he took Janus,” Roman lied. He was still struggling to call Virgil the Witch. It felt wrong, somehow. Every time Roman said it, his mind reminded him about how he was just a person, like everyone else. “Will he be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Roman.” Yes, yes you did you horrible man. Virgil wouldn’t lay a hand on Janus. ...would he? Weren’t they hugging? Hadn’t they always seemed close? Janus was the one who volunteered to go, who’d wanted to so badly. “I don’t have the best of luck finding him, and you know the Witch.”</p><p> </p><p>It was true. Roman did know the Witch. Virgil was kind and would never do something as bad as try to kiss Janus. Right? They hadn’t been that close. They’d just saved that lion that one time. And drew on Roman’s face. And talked a lot. And had just left for who knows how long to be in close proximity with each other without the boundaries of civilization. But no. Virgil would never! Roman really did believe that.</p><p> </p><p>“His brother.” What? What was Roman doing? He didn’t want to betray Virgil. He really didn’t want to betray Virgil to Patton. So why was he telling him anything? “If you tell him that Remus is in trouble, he’ll come out of hiding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Roman!” Patton smiled, that large, off smile, and Roman knew what had happened. Magic. Patton had done something. Some spell or potion or whatever. He’d made Roman tell him about Virgil. Was it the water? Goddamnit. A truth serum. Roman had drunk it like an idiot without a second thought. </p><p> </p><p>And now Virgil was in terrible danger, all because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, I don’t usually do this, but I will tell you that the next chapter IS “Just For This Moment” so...</p><p>Anxciet, anyone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I know I’m dating this chapter, but that episode??? Wonderful. I started writing two different things just because the creativity was that strong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I will not. That thing is tiny, fragile, and totally breakable!” Janus insisted. Virgil rolled his eyes. He really hadn’t thought that this was the part that Janus would object to. Didn’t make it any more pleasant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two of those words mean the same thing,” Virgil told him. Janus bit his lip. Ha. Take that you suave motherfucker. “Now get on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still think that this is a bad idea.” Janus swung his leg over the broom, arms wrapping around Virgil’s waist. It barely even bothered him. Virgil was entirely comfortable with Janus. There was absolutely no feelings between them. “How does this even— whoa!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil laughed as Janus let out another shout. Apparently, he wasn’t used to flying via broom. Or flying at all. Virgil had gotten used to it, even had grown fond of it. The wind in his hair, holding his hat down by the brim to make him look like a stylish green flying person. He didn’t even have to worry about the Grimmerie, Janus had refused to let Virgil carry it, saying he would do it himself. According to the arms around his waist, Janus had just put it into his satchel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Virgil finally asked. He let go of his hat, fully knowing that the spell on it would make sure it didn’t fall off. He still liked to hold it. It made him feel cool. He always felt cool up here. Wind in his face and a giant grin on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you actually flew!” Virgil laughed again at that. He couldn’t help it. So much </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>was running through his veins. He was pretty sure that kissing Roman had made everything bad that ever happened to him erase itself. How did people in relationships ever feel down?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you think I did to get from place to place? Teleport?” Ha. Teleport. Everyone knew that teleportation magic was a myth, and the rumors of it were debunked in the 1870s. “Jeez, Janus, what’s next? Saying that I’m named after a person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The broom is magic, I don’t know! A levitation charm just seemed…. iffy…” Virgil rolled his eyes. So much confidence coming from behind him. Virgil could just plug Janus into him and all of his self esteem issues would disappear. Poof. No more self deprivation. “Can we not talk about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Whatever you want.” They flew in silence, Virgil finally touching down in a park. His heartbeat was finally settling, allowing his brain to process the events. Roman had chosen random citizens, citizens hated Virgil and constantly gossiped about false crimes he committed. “We can spend the night here. There’s a cave nearby, and the trees have fruit if we get hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been here before?” It’s phrased like a statement, but Virgil hears the rise at the end. Janus wants to know about it. He wants to hear about everything that Virgil did for two years. Well, Virgil was hardly one to disappoint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s kidding. He disappointed people all the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A long time ago, when I had just left for anywhere but here.” Mrs. Bear’s cave. She wouldn’t be here. She had told Virgil herself that she was going to move. Oz wasn’t safe for animals anymore, especially the Emerald City. “It wasn’t here, exactly. More towards the forest. But parks are easier to land in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil recognized it. The park, he means. Roman and him had run out of the building once, during lunch. They were running from a professor. They ran and ran, over a river and a couple hills, hopping logs until they got here. They had panted, before collapsing onto the ground in laughter. Roman had turned to look at Virgil, a wide smile and excited eyes, and said…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was it he said? Something like… ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe I ever hated my best friend.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was when Virgil realized that was what Roman thought they were. Best friends. Virgil had ignored the twist in his gut when he heard that. He never thought that he would get that far. The closest thing to a friend Virgil had ever had was Remus. But best friends? That was new and uncharted. That was something Virgil knew nothing about and would rather not test it out with Roman, because he definitely seemed like the “screw me once we’re done” type.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil got lucky, though. He got to screw Roman over twice! Yippee!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to worry about anybody coming here,” Janus informed helpfully. Virgil looked over, shoving his thoughts aside because he needed to listen to this. “All of the parks were closed down when…” Janus didn’t finish, and he didn’t need to. Virgil knew what he didn’t want to say. Everyone was terrified over Virgil. No, it wasn’t really over Virgil. They were terrified of the Wicked Witch of the West. They were scared of a concept. An idea. None of that was Virgil himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I don’t need teenagers screaming me awake because they believe a bunch of lies.” Virgil didn’t look at Janus, who was probably worried. Virgil didn’t need this right now. He only agreed because Janus was a good person, not because he wanted a tag-a-long. “I can take first watch if you don’t want me to use protection spells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can use your magic all you want, Virge.” Virgil raised his hands, starting a chant he had long since memorized. Usually, he didn’t need to do this, he had put a spell on himself that kept him safe. Janus was the one who needed protection, really, and Virgil was not about to use a spell on another living being. The monkeys still gave him nightmares. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished, he turned around to find Janus staring at him, brows creased and frown in place. Worry. Virgil really did not want to deal with this right now. Or ever. Would it be possible to use his magic to completely erase all worry from him in the world? That would be pretty chill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Janus knew the answer. Virgil knew he did. The answer was no, but it really was yes. “Let’s sit down. You can cry and rant and cuddle. Or none of them. You need to take a break, Virgil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does everybody keep saying that?” Virgil asked, collapsing next to Janus. He didn’t really need to. He just wanted to. There was a difference, one he’d like literally everyone ever to understand. “Seriously, it’s annoying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because it’s true.” Janus put an arm around Virgil, which was probably just meant to be a hug thing, but Virgil took it as an invitation to lie down on his lap. Janus let out a huff of laughter. “You can’t be strong forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I don’t plan on it.” Virgil meant it. He didn’t plan on being strong forever. He just didn’t think about his future, ever. He knew it had to end someday, but he never really mentally confronted it. “It’s just… I’m fighting a war, Janus. I can’t take a break.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can. That’s what we’re doing right now.” Virgil let out a sigh. It started with scrunched up shoulders and ended with a pout. “Come on, you can do it. Tell me about how much you love my fiancé.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make this weird,” Virgil told him. Janus held up his hands in a mock surrender. Key word mock. There was nothing serious about it. Virgil would get that he wasn’t even sorry about it. Could you believe him? Saying things like that and not being sorry? Gross. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do. Now, talk.” Virgil sighed again, resigning himself to the fact that this was going to happen whether or not he wanted it to or not. Janus wasn’t just stubborn, he was right. The worst kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman’s really pretty.” What? Virgil didn’t want to start off too strong. He had a lot of feelings for Roman. Years of pent up feelings. “But, like, in an annoying way. I want to stare at his face, but I also want to punch it because it's not supposed to look like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I know what you mean,” was all Janus said in response. Virgil forgot everything that told him that dumping all of his dumb mushy Roman feelings on someone wasn’t a good idea. He needed this. A lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He works out, which is torture, because whenever he’d come back from the gym all of my ‘can’t-be-in-love-with-my-roommate’ senses would kick in and I’d freak out.” Virgil groaned as he remembered every time he’d insulted Roman over it. “He’s stupidly kind and genuine. He told me I looked amazing once. I ran out of the room. You found me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember that.” They smiled at each other for a second, a small, quiet moment where they just appreciated </span>
  <em>
    <span>them. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil really missed this. Long talks just for the sake of it. Janus always knew what to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He just… he leaves me breathless, Janus. I look at him, and I can’t breathe because he’s everything that I ever wanted, everything that I could’ve been. That I never achieved.” Virgil felt himself folding in. Boy-talk wasn’t as fun as it seemed in books. “Roman is perfect. I’m just a blemish on my father's face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, now. Roman is far from perfect,” Janus said, and Virgil looked up. This would be good. Janus had been with Roman for so long, he had to know everything about him. That was what relationships were like, right? You let each other in, into all of the cracks and nicks, until you are so entwined that it feels like your souls are one. What? Virgil thought about romance a lot. “He thinks life is this giant fairytale, and everything has its place. Whenever something doesn’t fit into what he knows to be true, he gets upset. That’s why it took so long for him to realize his feelings for you. He couldn’t comprehend him loving anyone but me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he loves me.” Virgil subconsciously was naming constellations. Stars were so interesting. They changed every night, and repeated the cycle yearly. Some said that it was the Wizard who did it, but Virgil liked to think it was just Oz’s way of spicing up his life. “I think he thinks that he loves me because he just didn’t want to be alone, and I was the closest person back then. He just doesn’t want to believe that those feelings were his way of coping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, they weren’t. Do you even see the way he looks at you?” Virgil did. It made his heart flutter and his brain stop and his stomach flip. It was like the whole world was looking at him, and there was nothing he could do to mess it up.  It was like his stomach was being filled with hot cocoa. It was like every nerve in him had just started to ballroom dance. “We never kiss anymore. We’re supposed to be married next week, and neither of us want to. We’re being forced. Every night he asks me what the news of you is, and when I say there’s none he’s devastated. He needs you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need him.” Virgil talked about a lot that night. He talked about every happy memory of Roman he had. He talked about him and Remus, when they were young and unknowing. He didn’t talk about the years he spent basically alone and running, cold and abandoned, scared and barely alive. He didn’t talk about that day, when everything went to hell. He wanted to, but every time he tried his stomach twisted and his throat closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed up so late, Virgil almost fell asleep before he made it to the cave. Surprisingly, he slept peacefully and without trouble. It was the most restful he’d felt in so long. Virgil spent one night in Janus’ presence, and he was already so much healthier.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t care what any of you say, as the author, I can confirm that the best line in this entire fic is “Take that you suave motherfucker.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! We’re getting close to the end, huh? Three more weeks. Dang. Welp, enjoy some cliffhangers and prinxiety.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Virgil used magic to light a small fire for them to cook food over. Janus, ever the outdoorsman, caught a rabid fish. One of the few that was mindless, made for food. It was nice to eat something not plant like. Virgil would occasionally eat meat, but it was rare and he was anything but a hunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, there’s this castle in Kiama Ko, that my family owns. No one lives in it. After all of this, you two could go live there.” Janus shrugged, and Virgil tried to process what he was saying. An actual place. Away from the Wizard, away from people. Just him and Roman. “If you need somewhere off the grid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you live?” Virgil asked, that being the part that stuck out to him. If they didn’t live in the castle, where did they? If Virgil had a castle, he’d spend all of his life there. He’d live and die in that castle. It’d be great. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the other castle.” Janus waved at nothing, dismissing the question like it was answered normally. “But I’m serious. If you… lose. I’d be happy to hide you two. Besides, it’d be good for Roman.” Janus whispered the next part, like it was a secret between them. “I think the fame has gone to his head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil giggled. Without warning, a shriek echoed in the distance. Virgil dropped the core from the apple he’d been eating. He was lucky it wasn’t the fish. It would totally stain his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? Do you hear something?” Virgil held his hand up, signaling Janus to be quiet. He heard it again, louder, and this time he realized that he recognized it. Why did it sound so familiar? What was it about the way it sounded insane and happy and in pain all at once that made Virgil shiver, not from its disturbing qualities but from how it was embedded into him. Virgil felt that scream with every bit of his body, but his mind was the one who responded the most. The memory was just out of reach, so close and yet so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded again, and the answer came to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus.” It was more breath than word. Janus heard it clearly. Virgil didn’t see the moment that it came to him, because Virgil was now so, so worried. Every thought in his mind was asking what was wrong or posing theories to answer it. “I have to go. I have to help him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with you,” Janus offered. Or, more like stated. Yeah, that was it. Janus </span>
  <em>
    <span>stated</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Virgil didn’t care, though. There was no way he was putting him into any danger. Enough people had gotten hurt, and one was about to. He didn’t need it to be two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Virgil told him. He looked around, and stopped short when he saw it. What was that? It was grey and spinning. It looked like one of those funnels Virgil used to use in chemistry, except made out of dust and, you know, super tall. It was destruction incarnate. Everything around it was being sucked up. Virgil yelled in surprise, yelling and backing away, getting the breath knocked out of him as he fell into a tree way too hard. To his surprise, it disappeared suddenly and without any prompting. In its place…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that? That was. A flying house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fu-u-n?” Virgil turned his head to look at Janus questioningly. Janus shrugged and looked away. That was definitely a story. Probably an amazing one, too. “Please don’t ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. Please don’t follow me.” Virgil didn’t let Janus answer as he grabbed his broom, basically jumping onto it and using his legs to boost off. Remus needed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Virgil too long to get to where the house was. Roman was there, waving at somebody Virgil couldn’t see, and who Virgil didn’t care about at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope they get there. I’m terrible at giving directions.” Virgil ignored Roman’s muttering, looking around. It was a strange house. Square and small. Maybe Virgil was wrong and this wasn’t a house, it would explain a lot. Maybe it was a shed. It looked like a shed. A shed from another planet. “Oh, Remus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil let out a choked sound as he watched Roman turn towards the house and lay flowers down at the base. He saw two legs peeking out from under it. No. No no no. No, they, they wouldn’t. Remus… he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>anything. Sure, whatever was going on with him and Logan definitely wasn’t good, but he was innocent in this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do I have to kill?” Virgil growled, appearing from the bushes. Roman jumped, spinning around to face him. Virgil hated the way Roman’s whole body relaxed. The way his face turned to a soft kind of sympathy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t blame the boy, he didn’t know.” Virgil noticed the lack of shoes on Remus’s feet. What the fuck. “It wasn’t his fault. If you should kill anyone, it should be Patton. We both know that. Thomas—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thomas? Is that his name?” Virgil asked, stepping closer. Roman looked like he’d just been caught stealing cookies. Virgil was too blind with grief to care. Why did his family have to be the one to pay for his own sins? For his crimes? “He stole the shoes too, then. The one thing I have to remember my own brother by, and he took them. Off of a dead body!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil—“ Roman started, but Virgil cut him off. He didn’t want to hear what he had to say right now. He couldn’t. Nothing could help him right now. Even if Patton appeared from the bushes, dropping to his knees in chains, telling Virgil that all of Oz was under his control now, Virgil wouldn’t care. Remus was dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Stop, stop it.” Things were shaking. So was Virgil. “My whole life is a hell, Princey. I’m being hunted. The only memento I could’ve gained is with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so, if you don’t mind, before I hunt him down and take them back, I’d like a moment alone with my dead brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded, moving out of the way so Virgil could approach. Virgil did, slowly and humbly, as if walking over normally would upset his brother spirit. Maybe it would. Remus was random like that, wasn’t he? Virgil blinked back tears. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remus. Remus, please, God, forgive me—“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t blame yourself,” Roman interrupted, and Virgil straightened. He turned to stare at Roman, his mind racing with possibilities. 73% were telling him the same thing. “Accidents like this happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An accident, huh?” Roman’s eyes widened, and he backed up. Virgil took a step forward, and then another. “Sure. An accident. That’s exactly what that destructive dust cloud was. That’s what a house appearing from nowhere is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Virgil shook his head. No way. Roman was trying to play this off? What happened to honor and courtesy? Truth and justice? His brother was dead. Justice died with him, along with all of Virgil’s self control. He was a powerful witch. A wicked one. If Oz was challenging him to a battle, he was going to win a war. “Okay, maybe not an accident…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would you call it, then? A murder?” Virgil couldn’t stop. Everything was on attack mode, and Roman was right there. If he calmed down, maybe he’d see that Roman wouldn’t do that, but calm was for brother-</span>
  <em>
    <span>having </span>
  </em>
  <span>Virgil. “Because that’s what it looks like to me. And I think the dead body agrees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… a change.” Virgil took a step closer. What? A change? “A twisted fate that landed on the cruel side. An… unideal happenstance.” Virgil blinked. Unideal. Yeah. His brother was fucking dead. It wasn’t exactly paradise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think…. whatever that thing was, just appear out of the blue?” What was Roman thinking? What was wrong with him? Roman was a lot of things, but he was never one to deny the truth. Not to Virgil at least. Was something wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Remus was dead and all he had was two legs peeking out from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>house.</span>
  </em>
  <span>)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Roman denied, and Virgil narrowed his eyes. “I mean, I don’t really know. I never…” Virgil cut him off again. He couldn’t stand this. He wouldn’t stand this. Remus wasn’t. Well, Remus never really could </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand </span>
  </em>
  <span>for anything. No! He wouldn’t make a joke out of his dead brother. Actually, scratch that, that would be exactly what Remus would have wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you never! You’re too busy telling everybody lies!” Virgil didn’t know where this was coming from. He was standing two feet away from everything he’d ever wished for, and hate was practically pouring out of him. Grief had never done this to him before. Even his mother… “About me, about the Wizard, and about you and Janus!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.” Virgil didn’t stop. Nothing could make him stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it you, Roman? Was it you who killed my brother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You always hated him, and he did have a knack for telling the truth!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SLAP</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whoa. That. That was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil took three steps back. He blinked rapidly, a hand going straight to his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman slapped him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roman slapped him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman was fucking strong. Like, really strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil’s face broke into a grin as he cackled. He was insane and unhinged. His brother was dead, and all he could think about was how hot that was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did it feel good?” Virgil yelled it. Roman looked horrified. Virgil didn’t care. Nothing mattered. Nothing could ever matter anymore. His mind was doing ballet in hell and his empathy was flipping off the Wizard’s portrait as it did the Macarena. “Do you feel better now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, I—“ Roman stopped, sighing deeply. He really should have finished that sentence. Virgil thought it had an amazing start. Don’t you? “Yes, I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Virgil grabbed Roman’s shirt by the collar and brought him into a deep kiss. They could’ve fought, but what was the point? His brother was dead. Virgil was going to fight the world if he had to. Even as he pulled away, Virgil still felt the fight in him for fight or flight. “So do I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” Roman whispered. Virgil smiled. It was less crazy than before, more controlled and soft. This wasn’t a smile for mocking Roman, this one was out of love. This was him and Roman’s whole relationship in a face shape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate you, too.” They stared at each other, a perfectly whole moment that felt like nothing could break. Virgil wanted to stay in it forever. He’d die looking into Roman’s eyes, breathing heavily and feeling like his emotions were playing roulette with his veins as the bullets. Virgil could’ve felt that horribly lovely second for all time. It was that millisecond that Virgil finally got it cemented into his brain. Roman was in love with him. Not the type of in love you get when you like someone a lot. This was different. Roman felt a pure, raw, untamable type of love for him. And when Virgil said in love, he meant it swallowed Roman whole. It was everywhere. Virgil knew because he felt it too. A fire in his belly that was cooking his brain and burning him alive. He’d gladly die for Roman. He’d relish in the flames if it meant them being together. Nothing could beat this. Even as his cheek stung from Roman’s hand, even as he was trying not to cry because his brother was dead, he knew he would never be happier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop in the name of the Wizard!” Virgil gasped as strong hands pulled him off of Roman. No. No, after all of this, it couldn’t be. This couldn’t be how he lost. Even as he struggled, even as he saw Roman’s face change, Virgil knew. Virgil knew exactly what this meant. After years of fighting and loving and wishing and crying, he’d been caught. Captured. “Sorry for the wait, Mr. Upland.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Wizard had won. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let him go, I almost had him!” Virgil’s mind raced. Sorry for the wait. Sorry for the wait. I almost had him. Roman. The Wizard. Acting. Roman’s reputation. Right. Right right right. He had a job to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve really sunk, you know that?” Roman looked worried, but Virgil shook his head. Just slightly. He needed to know that Virgil believed him. Roman had tried to warn him. Virgil knew that, and he knew that it couldn’t have been easy. Roman wouldn’t. “Using my own brother’s death as a trap? Using my grief for your own gain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wrestled him more. Virgil was trying his best to get out of their grips, but he couldn’t. He was hardly strong, and they were using shields to deflect anything Virgil threw at them with his magic. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He was being escorted to his death after the happiest moment in his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Virgil yelled. They didn’t respond. Roman looked away, towards the bushes. What was wrong? He… he loved Virgil. Couldn’t he help? Couldn’t he do something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing we can do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no, he wouldn’t. This was different. Roman couldn’t fight fifteen guards all at once. It was safer like this. Virgil preferred this. He’d get out. He’d live. He didn’t need Roman sacrificing himself for him. It would be in vain and painful. Besides, enough people had suffered that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let the witch go.” No. Oh God, Janus, what are you doing? He had appeared out of nowhere, and was holding a gun to Roman’s head. He’d followed Virgil. He was risking his own life. “Or maybe you’d prefer to explain to the Wizard how Roman of Princes was slain?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Janus, please, it’s not worth it!” Virgil could practically hear the clicking of his brain when Roman said that. Roman was a good actor, but he’d never say that. He’d be crying if he thought his life was really in danger. Virgil stopped his struggling, waiting for the guards to drop him. “Let him go, by the Wizard, let him go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil stumbled as he was pushed away from the guards. They all had their hands up, staring at Janus. Virgil grabbed his broom, running over and grabbing Janus by the arm. He shook his head. What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Janus whispered. Virgil stared. “I’ll find you. They won’t let both of us go, and your broom isn’t much of a cover.” Janus winked, and Virgil nodded. It was curt, like a soldier having just been given a mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t fly far. Just into the trees. As soon as he got out of sight, he hopped off and ran back. Janus was trying to back into the trees, a gun still to Roman’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him go, you’re surrounded.” They all had guns to his head. He wasn’t going to make it out of this, and it was all Virgil and his dumb feelings fault. Janus lifted the gun, very slowly. He put his arms up, and Roman walked a few steps away, crossing the divide to where the guards were. “Seize him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Roman asked, obviously confused. The guards ran over, throwing Janus to the ground. Virgil flinched. This really wasn’t good. “What are you doing? He wasn’t going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. He just wanted to protect V— the Witch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take him up to the field,” one of the guards ordered. Virgil’s eyes widened, and he put his hands over his mouth to muffle his own gasp. This wasn’t just not good, it was bad. Very, very bad. “Hang him on a pole until he confesses and tells us where the witch went.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they hefted Janus up and started to carry him, Roman backed up. He created his bubble and floated away. Virgil climbed onto his broom, returning to where he was before the whole incident. He wouldn’t go to the castle without Janus. It didn’t feel right, hiding in someone else’s home without them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found the pot he conjured, on its side and empty. The book wasn’t far. His apple core was still there, along with Janus’s satchel. Virgil bit his lip. Using magic on a person was iffy at best, and so far living creatures seemed to respond badly. On the other hand, Janus was in danger, and a spell was the easiest way to protect him from the torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flipped through the Grimmerie, hoping something would stick out. He landed on a page with words he didn’t understand, just like the rest. In the margins was a small note. ‘Pole torture repellent.’ Virgil sat down, running his index finger down the spell, skimming through the words. Half of it, to his surprise, was in Ozian. That… he’d read about that, actually. It was an ancient theory, but had never been proven. A long time ago, a woman from a lost land came to Oz, holding the book. Dorothea Farm, a legend. As they experimented, many believed that if you mixed the lost language’s culture with the culture of Oz you’d create the perfect magic base. It worked for more than culture, too. Words, genes, language. Based on what Virgil was reading, this was supposed to be exactly that. The words that he understood sounded right for what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil raised his arms, preparing himself for the drain that magic usually had. He opened his mouth, and started the spells chant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen.” The words were strange and meaningless to him. The atum sounded a little like the other spells, but the rest were completely foreign. What an unusual language. He repeated the words again. “Eleka nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It switched to his native tongue. Virgil smiled, happy to finally be saying something he understood. “Let his flesh not be torn, let his blood leave no stain. If they shall beat him, let him feel no pain. Let him feel no pain.” The rhyming and repetition made Virgil a little uncomfortable. Should he be singing this? He was terrible at singing. “Let his bones never break, and however they try to destroy him, let him never die. Let him never die.” Oh, shit. Was he making Janus immortal? That would not be ideal. Janus was definitely a ‘life is pointless without death’ kind of guy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka nahmen.” Virgil squinted at the next line. He did not know how to say that. Was that even a letter? He was pretty sure that was not a letter. “Eleka nahmen nahmen atum atum eleka… eleka…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a large groan. There wasn’t any point to this if he couldn’t say the words. Even if he didn’t finish it, the spell was draining him. Whatever it did, it was powerful, and Virgil was pretty sure he was about to pass out any second. What good was this if he couldn’t do it? What good was he? There wasn’t even a guarantee that the spell would work. Janus could already be dead. Killed by a cold Wizard who found his warmth in the blood of others. It wouldn’t be the first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing Virgil had ever done had worked out. Virgil had tried all of his life to do as much good as he could, to be good, and now the three people who cared about him were dead, being tortured/maybe dead, and… well, Roman was a special case.  Every time Virgil got up on his feet and shouted the world a compliment, he got punched back down by misunderstandings and corruption. He was the only person alive with the ability to fight the plague that was Patton’s ideas and movements, and he was hated by everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, then.” Virgil was alone, but still, he spoke. He grabbed the book and shoved it into Janus’s satchel. “Let me be the Wicked Witch of the West. Let them hate me.” Virgil gripped his broom hard. He’d go to his house, and make his last stand. They wanted him? They could have him. They could hunt him down and try to kill him. He’d tried his hand at good. He’d failed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who’s to say he ever really was good? Was it an act? All for the Wizard? For a corrupt man who he’d learned to hate more than everything else in the world?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe so. Even if he had, it didn’t matter at all. While they hunted him, he’d hunt this ‘Thomas’ down. He’d get Remus’ shoes back. He’d beat the Wizard. He’d have the life after all of this. He’d drag Roman to Kiama Ko if he had to. Virgil would get to kiss him all he wanted and they’d tell each other about how much they hated each other every single day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned around as he heard a twig snap. He held his hands in front of him. He was magic. He had this. Nobody could defeat him. Virgil had always had something to lose, and now he didn’t. It was the Wizard’s fatal mistake. Virgil was crazy powerful, but he’d kept his cool for his whole life because he didn’t want somebody getting hurt. Now the only person he cared about was basically treated like a kingdom treasure, and he had nothing to hold him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hello? M-misteter W-witch?” Virgil dropped his hands. Whoever this was, they obviously didn’t speak Ozian. They sounded like they once heard a friend tell a story where their cousin theoretically described it. They also addressed him as Mr. Witch, so probably not exactly a threat. Most people that were going to try to hurt him addressed him by his full name. The Wicked Witch of the West. They should really just call hi, something like TW3. TWWOTW? How would you even say that? Twotle, but instead of an L, it was a W? He could see it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A figure emerged from the shadows, limping and muttering. Virgil gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chestery?” Virgil asked, running forward. The monkey basically collapsed into Virgil’s arms. He was alone, and obviously exhausted. “Oh, thank Oz you’re okay. Here, eat this.” Virgil quickly picked a piece of fruit off of the nearby tree and handed it to Chestery, who ate it happily. Virgil felt the guilt churning in his gut. This poor creature, happy to eat out of a monster like him’s hand. It scared Virgil how comfortable the monkey was.“You can speak.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I a-am lear-arning.” Virgil nodded, carrying Chestery more into the open. He laid Chestery down gently, running a hand through his fur. He had done this. These unnatural wings and these scars were from him. Oh, God, he’d been about to hurt him even more. How bad did it get? Virgil could barely remember how happy he had been just thirty minutes ago. Had it been thirty minutes? It felt like years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come with me?” Virgil whispered. It was a rash decision. “You can help bring Patton, the Wizard, down. You can create a haven. You’ll be able to do anything.” Virgil hoped that Chestery would say yes. He could use all the help he could get, and Chestery deserved the closure. Also, the irony of Patton’s own assistant monkey being the one to take him down was beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Virgil thought about how everyone Patton held close, who Patton had right under his thumb and could even think to have a relationship with, turned on him. He’d chased them into a u-turn street, and now was going to run right into their car. Chestery, Roman, Virgil… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also occurred to Virgil what this metaphor meant. As Chestery nodded, as Virgil climbed onto his broom, as Virgil watched Chestery’s giant white, twisted wings flap and lift him above ground, as they rode to his childhood home, Virgil knew what his own thought process was implying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only way this could end was if either of them fully gave up, or someone crashed. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman snuck out just before morning light to see Janus. At first, when he saw him, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought he must have taken some wrong turn. That was not Janus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was. Any real look at him could confirm it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman?” Janus whispered, turning his head and showing that he had horrible marks on the left side of his face. Had they </span>
  <em>
    <span>whipped </span>
  </em>
  <span>him? Roman ran forward, his hands fluttering over what was supposed to be skin that he’d touched thousands of times. “Roman, is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did they do to you?” Roman muttered, mostly to himself. His ever-sharp clothing was ripped in spots, but instead of blood… Roman put a hand on it, confirming what his suspicions were. Janus didn’t even groan at the pressure. Did he feel nothing? Was that what they did? Did they take away his humanity?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this for just one man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They didn’t.” Roman looked up. There were stitches down the middle of his face. “They were just as surprised as you are.” They… they didn’t do it. They didn’t do this. Janus wasn’t this because of them. He wasn’t…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t a…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A scarecrow.” Roman but his lip. “Let me get you down.” He reached up to grab the nails, pulling them out quickly. He caught Janus when he fell, the sudden lack of support causing him to crash forward. After a second of adjustment, Roman lifted him to his feet, patting his shoulders slightly before awkwardly letting his hands fall to his sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, Roman. I need you to tell Virgil something.” Roman straightened at that. It was rather funny, really. When they’d first met, the word Virgil had made Roman stand at attention because of how much he hated him. Now it caught Roman’s attention because of how much Roman loved him. Janus fished something out of his pocket, and handed it to Roman. It was a piece of paper. “Tell him to follow these directions. I’ll meet him there. But there’s something else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Roman asked, pocketing the piece of paper quickly. Janus could have said anything and Roman would’ve taken him seriously. From ‘pigs can’t fly’ to them yellow brick road is cursed’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a plan to get us out of this all safely. It’s risky, but we have to try.” Roman nodded, and Janus leaned in, like somebody was listening, and whispered it to Roman. It was illegal, dangerous, and reliant on a lot of lies and fear, but Roman trusted Janus. As Janus ran off into the forest, Roman presumed he was going to wherever the directions led, Roman found himself in complete confidence of it all. He just needed to get to Virgil before they did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was harder than it seemed. Nobody knew where Virgil was. Thomas disappeared that evening, leaving a very confused ‘Tin Man’ (who Roman heard was Logan, like that was likely at all), and a fearful public. It wasn’t until two days later that Roman heard where Virgil was, as an unfortunate side effect of the witch-hunt which was going to happen. They were going to kill Virgil if Roman didn’t get there first. Which he didn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How late am I?” Patton smiled as Roman finally stopped beside him. He panted, a loud and theatrical display to show that he’d just been running. What? Just because right now wasn’t the best time to be alive didn’t mean he wasn’t still a dramatic nerd at heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not late at all. Logan is just getting started.” Patton motioned to a man at the front of the hunt. Huh. Maybe Logan was a tin man. He certainly looked the part. If Roman ever got around to it, he’d have to ask him about it. Another time, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great. I’m going to, uh, watch,” Roman lied. You’d think that between talking with Janus and running here he’d come up with a good excuse. Then again, he had started to feel icky about the plan. Maybe he could change Virgil’s mind, he could apologize, it’d be alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman ran the far way around the house, using the back entrance he’d really just been praying was there. Up the stairs and to the right, where the voice was coming from. Virgil’s voice. Roman felt a part of him relaxing. Yes, the mob outside really did point to the fact that Virgil was, but that didn’t mean that it made Roman feel better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to see your parents again? Take off those shoes!” Oh. Right. Virgil did a kidnapping and now some teenage boy was trapped here. Roman sighed and pushed the door open, holding his arms up so that Virgil would know that he was not intending to harm him. To Roman’s surprise, Virgil didn’t even turn around to address him. He just walked over to the window. “Hey, Princey. Come watch them with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman crossed the room, standing next to Virgil and looking down. Hundreds of people were coming to storm the castle. Everything was so twisted and wrong. Why didn’t anything ever work itself out anymore? It made everything easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Burn him! Hunt him! Drown him!” So much anger for somebody made out of metal. “We have all of Oz on our side! Kill him, tonight!” Roman blinked. Even if Virgil could be a tad bit mean, he didn’t deserve this. He was just as much a person as the next. Did they really think that this was right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck witch-hunters!” Patton cried out. From beside him, Virgil looked resigned. What was with him? Didn’t he realize how much danger they were in? Why wasn’t he doing something? If they didn’t act fast, the witch hunters would demolish them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Below them, Logan turned to face the crowd. He held up his torch, and they all cheered. What happened to polite and smart? This was all so horrible… Roman didn’t understand. How did Virgil deal with the entire population of Oz?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is more than a service to the Wizard. I have a personal score to settle with Vir—“ Logan seemed to realize what he was saying, because he stopped short and started the word again. This time, though, it was a cheer. “With the Witch!” The rest of the crowd responded, stomps and yells and claps. “He’s to blame for my metal for skin. It’s him that took my heart!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil?” It was a whisper, and only a word, but it held so many questions. Virgil shook his head in response, and Roman felt his shoulders relax just a tiny bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was Remus. He blamed it on me.” Oh. Oh, that was no good. Logan was living on a false grudge that should have been directed at someone long dead. “He was mad, and bitter. He just wanted Logan to love him.” Virgil had his arms wrapped around himself, but that was the only sign of discomfort he was showing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come out and show them,” Logan was saying. He was motioning to something they couldn’t see. Somebody in the forest. Was that? “Fine. I’ll do it myself. This lion also has a grievance to repay with the Wicked Witch. If he’d just let the lion fight for himself, he’d be brave, instead of a coward!” From the forest, the lion roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill the witch!” Roman placed his hand over his mouth. Anger was bubbling inside of his stomach at the display before him. It was like a cauldron that had reached its boiling point five minutes ago, and nobody was watching as it bubbled all the way over the sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that isn’t what happened!” Virgil placed a hand to Roman’s lips, shushing Roman. It wasn’t right. They were spreading lies and Virgil was standing here letting it happen. They were going to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. No, nobody would lay a hand on Virgil. He had a plan. If he followed the plan, it would work out. Everything would work out. He was sure of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of it, Roman. Don’t worry.” Roman opened his mouth, to tell Virgil that they needed to do something, that he had a plan. Virgil didn’t let him so much as utter a word. “Look, I know you feel bad about Remus and everything, and that you never really realized how bad it had gotten, but it’s fine. We have prepping to do. You need to leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, if I’m leaving, who’s we?” Goddammit, Roman, stay on track. Virgil is in danger. You don’t have time to worry about little words like that. You really don’t have time to ask about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chestery!” Virgil called, and Roman’s eyes widened. The monkey. He was on Virgil’s side. As Roman watched, Virgil bent down and practically poured his affections into Chestery. Chestery looked overjoyed to be there. “Where are the others?”  Chestery waved towards the way he came, and Virgil frowned. “Chestery, if you don’t try to talk, you’re not going to learn.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, they’re coming for you!” It was a long shot, but maybe they could leave without the lies that the plan involved. Even if they couldn’t, Roman still needed to tell Virgil the plan. “They’re going to kill you. But we can still get out of this. Please, just listen to me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. They won’t kill me.” Roman knew how worried he looked. He didn’t care. Virgil was in so much danger and he wasn’t even listening. “I’m the Wicked Witch of the West. They couldn’t kill me if they tried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, just let the boy go.” Roman used his arms to turn Virgil around. He needed him to look at Roman, right in the eye. “I know you don’t want to hear it, but this is too big for you. I can’t believe I’m the one who has to tell you, but they’re just shoes. It’s not worth risking your life for. It’s time to surrender.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Roman did a double take. He hadn’t expected that to, well, work. Virgil was headstrong and stubborn and Virgil. He never just agreed with Roman because he was right. “I’ll do it. I’ll surrender. But you have to leave.” Oh. Virgil wasn’t agreeing with Roman, he was agreeing for Roman. He wanted to keep Roman safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” There was no way that he was going to leave Virgil. Safe or not. He wouldn’t do it. “I’m not going to leave you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be found here!” Virgil insisted. Virgil could’ve told him any reason. It was going to blow up in three seconds. Virgil was going to throw himself out the window. Whatever. Roman would never leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell them. I’ll tell them everything.” It was the only safe way to do it. They trusted Roman. They’d listen to him if he said that Virgil was innocent. It was the truth, wasn’t it? Virgil was the most innocent person Roman met. He’d never purposefully done anything related to crime. He’d made friends with the monkeys, for the Wizard’s sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they’ll only turn on you.” Roman didn’t really listen to what Virgil argued was right. His mind was set. He loved Virgil, and leaving him wasn’t an option. Not anymore. They’d done that enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care.” It was true. Roman didn’t care. He cared about one thing and it was standing right in front of him. “I don’t care if they turn on me because it’s the truth. I won’t leave you, Virgil. I… I don’t want to leave you. I need you. So I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I do!” Virgil sighed. He grabbed the Grimmerie off of the nearest shelf, running a hand over the cover. He looked back at Roman, all serious. In another life, this might have been the night Roman proposed. But now, he was just starting to think that Janus’s plan was the only way to do this. “Promise me you won’t try to clear my name. Promise me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman knew it was an empty promise, but he did it anyway. He didn’t need to clear Virgil’s name, as long as he kept him from surrendering. Roman could do that. Roman was going to do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you.” Virgil chuckled softly. It was a sad sound, but somber too. It made Roman’s heart ache. “You made it Roman. You got everything that you set out to get. And look at me… I’m limited by wants and feelings that I never thought would exist. You’re all I couldn’t ever be.” Virgil turned, handing the Grimmerie to him. Roman didn’t understand. “Here. Take this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t read this, Virge.” Roman was getting off track. He needed to tell Virgil the plan. The hoard outside was only getting angrier and closer. If Roman didn’t act soon… he didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about Virgil, burned and shot, lying in his arms, whispering for Roman to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to learn, then. It’s up to you, Roman.” Virgil gripped Roman’s arms, a reminder of how real and now all of it was. That Virgil really was right there, preparing for all of this. “Not just for me, but for us. For the monkeys. For all of Oz. It’s up to you to save them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Roman asked. Virgil smiled, and Roman couldn’t comprehend how he made something that was meant to be so happy look so unhappy. But that was Oz, wasn’t it? A happy place with a wonderful Wizard and literal magic, but underneath it all, this was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only person I’ve ever loved.” Oh. That was. That was a lot of feelings and Roman wasn’t prepared for that. Virgil loved him, really loved him, like nobody else. And if Roman didn’t act fast, he’d lose it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve loved all sorts of people, but you’re the only one that mattered.” Roman moved his hand to Virgil’s cheek, brushing it softly. He didn’t have the time, but he needed to talk all of this out. All of his thoughts and feelings. “I’ve had people say that when someone comes into your life, it’s, it’s for a reason. That life leads us to people who help us grow the most, if we let them, and sometimes you can help them too.” Virgil looked at Roman quizzically. He wasn’t one for deep mumbo-jumbo like this. Roman knew that. “I don’t really know if I believe any of it, but I know that you’ve done that for me. You’ve made me so much better, Virge, and I know you’ve changed Oz for good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s really nice, Princey. And I know that I may never see you again, so let me say this before you go.” Virgil was leaning into Roman’s hand, placing his own over it, holding it like a treasure. “So much of who I am, and what I’ve done, is made of you. You’ve taught me, by example and just by what you say sometimes. No matter where I am, if I’m sent to the jail or if I’m just killed when I step outside, you’re going to be with me. You’ve left an indent on me, like a carving of your name on my heart.” Virgil gripped Roman’s hand, letting it swing to their sides and taking a step closer. “You’ve made me better too. And I know I’m not the only one who’s changed Oz.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Roman whispered. He believed every word of it. Virgil had so much raw feeling, it felt like the air around them was thinning just to fit it all between them. “Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not done.” Roman looked up, a couple inches away from touching Virgil’s nose with his own. “I… I want to ask for forgiveness. For everything I’ve done and everything I blamed on you. Everything that you had to go through with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not innocent in this,” Roman told him. “We have blame to share. And it doesn’t matter anymore. I forgave you the second that we kissed. Before that, even. We’ve both done some pretty messed up things, but it was all for the right reasons. You have a good heart, Virge, and I’d never blame you for what I put myself through.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil leaned in, and so did Roman. It was a short kiss, but it needed to be. They had other things to do. Other things they needed to do before the witch hunters arrived. Roman had a maybe-probably-sort-of boyfriend to save. That was fun to say. Think? Unimportant. It was saving Virgil time, okay? You get it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Janus and I made a plan.” Roman reached into his pocket, procuring the piece of paper and shoving it at Virgil. This felt familiar. “You need to meet him there. We’re going to fake your death first, though. I’ll stay behind until I’m sure that they think you’re dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fake my death?” Virgil asked, unfolding the piece of paper and looking up. “How do you plan on doing that? Nobody is going to believe you did it.” Roman sighed. It was true, but that didn’t mean that Virgil had to say it. Fortunately, Janus knew that, and had prepared for it well. It was amazing how creative he could get with his lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last night, Janus was turned into a scarecrow, for some reason.” Virgil’s eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Roman plowed on, not wanting to waste anymore of their time. They needed to get this done. Now. “I’ll say that in a fit of revenge, he found you and melted you with water, before running off. I’ll tell one of the minor witch hunters before going back to the castle, and you make your getaway. You follow the instructions and Janus will meet you there. It’s the only way no one gets hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a cruel addition, and Roman knew it. Telling Virgil that no one was going to get hurt was the only way to make sure that he’d do it. Virgil hated people getting hurt. After the monkey incident, he wouldn’t be able to bear the idea that his mistake would hurt more people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll do it.” Virgil sighed, looking away. “There’s a bucket of water over there. You can use it to convince them. Poor onto the floor, I’ll scream for you.” Roman bit his lip, starting to walk over to the bucket. Some unserious part of him won in his inner argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d always imagined that you screaming would be much more enjoyable for me,” Roman muttered. It was terribly mistimed, and it would be something that would make him blush in remembrance for years. Even as Virgil laughed, Roman had to resist the urge to kick himself. “Alright. Ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. Roman lifted his arms and poured out the water onto the ground. Virgil let out a shrill scream, and Roman flinched. It was ear piercing and too long for his comfort. Somewhere, glass was shattering in response. Fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go,” Roman said, and Virgil ran out of the room. Roman went the opposite direction, planning on cutting off the hunters. Suddenly, Virgil was right beside him. He shoved Roman’s hat into his hands, kissing him quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For luck.” Virgil ran out again, and Roman stood, shocked. He’d kissed Virgil before, Virgil had kissed him before, but that display of affection was still a little world shattering. Roman shook his head, attempting to shake out his nerves. He quickly descended the staircase and blended into the witch hunters. He pulled one aside, showing them Virgil’s hat and explaining what had happened. They gasped, and Roman watched as they told Logan, who told the rest of them. Roman made his escape, using his bubble to quickly return to the castle. He waited, ready for them to tell him any second. And then he saw Patton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some part of him broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That green bottle you keep isn’t yours.” Patton stopped in his walking, turning to face Roman. “The one you offered me water from, it isn’t yours.” Roman didn’t know why he was telling Patton. There wasn’t any reason to. It wouldn’t help anyone, really. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, buddy?” No. This would help. The truth was good and honorable and Patton was living in millions of lies. Roman wasn’t going to lie anymore. Virgil didn’t deserve to be remembered by that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil had one too. It was his mother’s.” Patton took the bottle out from his pocket, staring at it. “What happened twenty years ago, Patton? Did you use magic?” Roman shook his head, not wanting to hear what Patton had to say. “It doesn’t matter. You’re his father, and you’ve ruined his life. Now you’re going to take a leave. Disappear. You’re going to leave me in charge, and never come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-okay.” Patton was in shock, but Roman didn’t care. As he watched him leave, he just went to skulk in his room. That was, until a passage he’d never known about before appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Janus?” Virgil asked, running into him. What was he doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be in Kiama Ko? He’d left that morning, according to Roman. He really should’ve been closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil.” Janus smiled. Virgil was not in a smiling mood. It seemed rather rude for him to smile when Virgil didn’t want to. “I just thought you might want to see Roman one last time when you weren’t being hunted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” It was quick, lightning quick. Janus stopped talking and Virgil was already saying yes. Seeing Roman was like seeing an angel. Dangerous, amazing, and a little terrifying. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Janus whispered, tugging Virgil’s arm and showing him the way. They had to duck under trees and into a tunnel, running the whole way before stopping at a wall. Janus muttered something, it sounded like an incantation, and the wall opened. Roman was sitting on his bed, staring at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, what are you doing here?” Roman ran over to the entrance. Virgil was grinning like a fool. He loved Roman so much. He wanted to wake up to sunlight through pretty pastel curtains and Roman sleeping right next to him. He wanted to open his eyes as soft lips kissed his own. “You’re supposed to be dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to see you again.” Virgil could barely speak. He just wanted to take Roman in. Look at him like for the first time and the last. If this was goodbye, Virgil wanted to drain every single second of all the love it had. “Before I left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Virge, I love you, but you really do have to go,” Roman said, and Virgil nodded, just a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I don’t want to, though.” Roman glanced back at the door, and put his hands on Virgil’s shoulders. This was torture. This was bliss. He wanted the world to stop, but the room spinning felt so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, please, you have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’re going to come for you.” Virgil didn’t care. He needed Roman to be with him, every step of the way to Kiama Ko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you, dead or not.” They glanced away. Janus was tugging on his arm. It was a silent sign that said they needed to leave. Virgil didn’t want to. He loved Roman. He just got to it. Did it really have to end right here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be here soon. You can’t stay. They’ll see you.” Why wouldn’t they leave? Roman could come with them. Roman could make him coffee as Virgil made their beds. They could get a dog, or a cat. A cat would be better. Virgil always liked cats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with us,” Virgil pleaded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did. Virgil’s face fell, but he didn’t leave. He wanted to try again. Maybe Roman would give in this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door. Time was out. Soon was here too soon. Roman pushed them. Virgil fell into Janus, who caught him easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go. Stay together, please. You’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman closed the passage, just as Virgil jumped forward, his fist hitting solid rock. He put his forehead against it, even as Janus tried to get him to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I warned you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>